


Arrived from nowhere

by Snips_Skyguy



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka sibling, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Sibling, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Suicide Attempt, Trilla and Barriss are befriends with Ahsoka, denial of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snips_Skyguy/pseuds/Snips_Skyguy
Summary: A completely unforeseen and unexpected event occurred and will turn Ahsoka Tano's life upside down, but also that of her loved ones. But that could thwart Darth Sidious's plans. All rights belong to Lucasfilm ldt and later to Disney. Good reading ..
Relationships: Ahsoka & Twins, Ahsoka/Anakin/501st, Ahsoka/Trilla/Barriss, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Morai & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 37
Kudos: 52





	1. Running Away

Ahsoka Tano, alone, locked in a cell for the murder of Letta Turmond, the sponsor used nano-droids which led to the death of several Jedi and Clones. While she was with Letta the cameras went out of service and when they disembarked, they saw their Commander there with the dead suspect, and they arrested her and locked her in a cell thinking that she had killed her.

In parallel, Anakin went to the detention unit with the intention of speaking with his Padawan, undoubtedly believing in her innocence, he tried to force the passage and to enter but the Clones and Commander Fox had him blocked, not letting him enter, he left in anger and frustrated.

Meanwhile, in her cell, Ahsoka noticed something on the floor. “A key card ! Master, I knew you wouldn't abandon me !” She used the key card with the help of the Force and the red shield which kept the cell closed was deactivated, she went out cautiously, looking around. “I wonder what else you have planned ?” she wondered.

She rushed into the entrance hall and saw dead Clones, she stooped down and picked up her light sabers and a com link which she fastened on her wrist. Before she could say anything, Commander Fox surprised her and set off alarms that rang throughout the prison and its surroundings.  
 _“Commander Ahsoka Tano, had escaped from her cell and killed soldiers ! Stop her !”_

Ahsoka continues to run and meets Clones and turns around. “Commander Tano ! Stop !” one of the Clones pressed a button hoping to stop her, but she managed to pass and escape.

_“Commander, she's heading for the North Corridor of the prison !”_

She passes just in front of Commander Fox who begins to shoot him when he discovers men of his own. _“RED CODE ! The suspect killed three Clones! If you saw her shoot to kill !”._

“Belay that Order, Commander Fox !” ordered Anakin, who had just arrived at the scene with Rex.

“She killed them !”

“I know Commander Tano ! She would never have done such a thing !” Rex retorted.

“Then who did ?” He asked him.

“Shut up !” asked Anakin, approaching them and jostling them slightly, addressing his Padawan. “Ahsoka ! It's Me, Anakin !”.

She heard him on the other side of the prison and stopped for a moment to catch her breath and breathed heavily. “Stop running !” he ordered.

“You can't help me, Master ! Someone's setting me up !”.

“I believe you, Ahsoka !”.

“But no one else will !”.

Anakin feeling his Apprentice go away again. “Keep searching until we find her !” Then turns to his Captain Clone. “Rex, call security tell them we need to search the entire base ! Now !”.

The Jedi Knight sets off in pursuit while Rex obeys. _“General Skywalker has just issued an all-points bulletin on commander Ahsoka Tano. She's killed three clones and should be considered armed and dangerous !”_


	2. I Want Her Alive !

Having heard the alarm and the wanted notice issued by Rex on the orders of General Skywalker, all the Clone soldiers are looking for Ahsoka.

She is perched high on the head of a statue seeking a way to escape. “There she is ! Quick, stop her before she escapes ! Contact Commander Fox !” ordered a Clone.

Ahsoka jumps and lands on the ground with all the Clones chasing her.  
  
_“Don't let her escape ! All right, don't lose her. We'll be right there !”_

“What's going on ?” asked Anakin.

Commander Fox, turning to him. “We've found her. She's heading towards the industrial pipeline !”

“Set your weapons to stun ! I want her alive !” ordered them the Jedi Knight before launching with Rex in pursuit of his Padawan.

Gunboats filled with armed Clone soldiers, open on Ahsoka who goes towards a footbridge tries to avoid the paralyzing shots of the Clones and activated her saber and her shoto to counter them.

_“DO NOT SHOOT TO KILL ! DO NOT SHOOT TO KILL ! DON'T HURT HER ! DON'T TAKE HER DOWN ! I WANT HER ALIVE ! TRY TO BOX HER IN ! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE !”_ _Anakin_ ordered them _through the comlink_ , while continuing to run alongside Captain Rex and the Commander Fox.

Seeing that they would not be able to stop her, a soldier takes out a cannon and shoots on the bridge where Ahsoka is located, she loses her balance and drops her light sabers, but she manages to get up and uses the Force to jump in height and land on a turret reminding her of her light sabers and continues to flee.

She quickly found herself surrounded by gunboats, “Not so fast, Commander !” assured Oddball. And the Clone soldiers on the ground. “Surrenders !” ordered a soldier.

Ahsoka, seen on the bridge opposite, her Master, worried dead for her with Rex and Fox at her side, seeing no other way out, she jumps on a tunnel. “Ahsoka !” called her Master, but did not pay attention to it and cut an entrance in the tunnel and jumped inside, put out her sabers and started to run because the Clones and her Master start chasing her in the tunnels.

\----

She slipped into a puddle, but got up quickly as they heard them approach her. Anakin, closing his eyes, uses his bond with her to find her. She continues to run until she gets to the end of the tunnel. Seeing no other way out knowing that no one would help her, the young Padawan pulled out a piece of glass, she had found earlier and wore it on her wrist.

“Ahsoka, what are you doing ?” Anakin asked her, confused and unsure as he approached her.

His apprentice, turning to him. “Stay back ! You didn't even try to come and help me !”.

Anakin saw the piece of glass, she was wearing on her wrist. “Ahsoka ! Don't do this ! They refused to let me in to talk to you !”.

“You could have if you had tried !”.

“And what do you think it would have looked like, Ahsoka ?” asked her Master, coming a little closer. “Forcing my way would have made yourself look even more guilty !”.

“Oh ! But I am not guilty !”.

“Then we have to prove your innocence ! The only way, we can do that is by going back with me !”.

“I don't know who to trust !” she confided to him, looking away.

Anakin took a moment to look at her, she seemed so distraught and frightened, he could feel her sadness and confusion. “Listen ...” he said to her and at his words, she looked up to meet his gaze and his eyes filled with concern.

“I will never let anyone hurt you, Snips ! NEVER ! But you need go back with me and plead your case to the Council !”

“NO ! I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE THE FALL FOR SOMETHING I DID NOT DO !”.

“I'M ORDERING YOU TO PUT DOWN YOUR LIGHT SABERS AND TO COME WITH ME! NOW !”. Then in a softer tone. “Trust me !” .

_“General Skywalker ! Where are you ?”_ asked Rex's distant voice.

“I do trust you !” She started to move closer to the edge.

“But you know as well as I do that no one else will believe me !”.

She looked down and saw a ship sink to the depths of Coruscant and turned to face her Master.

“Ahsoka, I believe in you, I know you are innocent !” he told her as he got closer, but she stopped him.

“I know you do ! But there is nothing you can do to help me !”.

Anakin, trying to get closer to her by raising his hands, trying to calm her down and remove the glass, she had in her hands. “Ahsoka ! Please ! Put it down ! I'll help you prove your innocence, don't do that !”

Sensing the Clones arrived and before her Master could do anything, she gave him one last glance, which begged her not to do it, before cutting her wrists with the piece of glass.

“Ahsoka !” her Master called her in a broken voice when he saw the blood running from her wrists and saw her drop into the void.

Anakin, rushed near where she dropped. “NO !” And closed his eyes using the Force to catch up with her, there was nothing she could do and before she even realized, she was in her Master's arms. “I've got you !”.

“Stay where you are !” he ordered Rex and Fox.

His Apprentice tries to free herself from his grip and jump into the lowers levels of Coruscant. “Let me go !”.

“Snips ! Calm down ! I just want to help you !”.

Anakin noticed for a moment that her normally blue eyes were yellow which meant that she had hatred against him. “NO ! LET ME GO ! DON'T CALL ME THAT ! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME LIKE THAT !”.

And so remembers _this memory of Mortis in which the Son had corrupted Ahsoka on the Dark Side and that when they fought, she had spit that same hatred on him and saw her staring at him with the same sickly yellow eyes._

> **“You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Snips !”.**

_**“DON'T CALL ME THAT ! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT !”.** _

He found it increasingly difficult to contain the lively attitude of his Padawan. “You don't leave me the choice !”. He waved his hand in front of her eyes to calm her down, but she tried to fight his suggestion of sleep.

“NO ! LEAVE ME ALONE ! NO, MASTER !”.

“Hush, calm down. Stop fighting, Snips !”.

“NO ! I REFUSE !”.

“I'm doing this for your own good !”.

“NO !”.

Anakin sent her suggestions of stronger and stronger force, “That's it ... Relax, stopping fight it back !” he could feel her struggling, “NO !” then relax, through the Force and her body then becomes soft and passed out, caught her before, she touched the ground and carried her in his arms, he saw drops of blood running from her wrists and whispered to her broken voice. “Everything will be fine, Ahsoka !”.

Then he turned to his men. “Rex, contact your troops and tell them that we have caught up with them ! And also ask for a first aid kit ! Quickly !”.

_“General Skywalker has caught up with Commander Ahsoka Tano to all the troops ! We will need an emergency kit ! Stop the search and return all to your posts !”_ _Rex_ ordered them, _through the comlink._

Then he took a moment to observe the unconscious young Jedi in her Master's arms and looked at her wrists that she had cut off as she continued to slowly drain her blood. He was heartbroken for her, still believed that she could only be innocent. He had known her long enough to know that she would never do such a thing. They exit the tunnel through the hole made by Ahsoka.

  
\----

The Jedi Knight jumped and landed on the platform still with his Padawan in his arms then he placed her on the ground carefully and Rex handed him the first aid kit. “Is she going to make it, General ?” Rex asked, worriedly.

Anakin, turning to him could feel his concern, he nodded. “It doesn't seem too serious to me, her cuts are shallow !”.

“Why did she do this ? Did she really want to die ?” Rex asked him in a broken voice.

“She did not premeditate her gesture ... but when she felt chased in the tunnels by her friends and by me, she must have believed that it would be her only way out !” explained his General.

Rex could feel the concern in his voice, and continued to stare at the young Jedi. “Hang on, Kid, we know you're innocent ! I just wish I could have done anything to help you ...”

“You couldn't have done anything, Rex ! I'm sure, she won't hold it against you !” said Anakin, placing avcomforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

He continued to disinfect her wounds and wrapped bandages around her wrists to stop the blood. “General, are Commander Tano's eyes normally blue ?” he asked him. He nodded to his response. “So why did she have them yellow ?” .

Anakin, sighed, and explained to him what had happened a few months ago. “It was just before leaving for the Citadel, about a month earlier, the Council sent us to investigate a distress signal detected from a method long gone and remember we had lost contact !” .

He nodded. “Yes, I remember, General ! You also said that more than a moment had passed ! What happened ?”.

“In short, we landed on a planet outside our own Galaxy _"Mortis"_ led by three neutral beings of the Force: The _Father_ maintained a precarious balance between his _Daughter_ on the Bright Side and his _Son_ on the Dark Side !”.

“What did they want ?”.

“They wanted to know the truth about my deep nature !”.

“I don't understand, General.”

“They were convinced just like the Jedi Council and Master Qui Gon Jinn was that I was the _Chosen One_ : the one who will bring balance to the Force !”

“Are you the person they've been looking for ?”.

He nodded. “Yes, I am the _Chosen One_ of Prophecy ! He gave me a test !”.

“What exactly was this test ?” asked the Captain.

“The Father had ordered his children to kill Obi-Wan and Ahsoka thus forcing me to make a choice ! I refused to choose between my best friend and my Padawan and I managed to have them released and the Father said that only the _"Chosen One"_ could control his two children, simultaneously. He also wanted me to stay to maintain balance, but I refused, and we left !” he finished explaining to him.

Rex, watched his unconscious young friend, notice a bite on her forearm. “General, what is this bite ?”.

“It is the Son !”.

“Why did he bite her ?”.

“As we were about to return, the Son tried to rally me to his cause, but I refused. As I was about to go and help Obi-Wan to pilot, I hear Ahsoka struggling and the door is lock behind me.

The Son held her by the throat and knowing that I will not leave, without her, he took her, we started chasing her, but we lost her !

I don't know exactly what he did to her, but when I found her, she had changed physically: her veins were dark, her lekku were cracked and her eyes were yellow, we fought, Obi-Wan joined us and the Son tried to kill his Father, so Obi-Wan threw a dagger at me capable of killing or controlling him, but Ahsoka intervened, intercepted it and gave it to the Son.

He said that she was no longer useful to him and put two fingers on her forehead, and she fell inanimate on the ground by releasing her light sabers !”

“Commander Tano was … dead ?” Rex asked in shock. He nodded. “But if he killed her, how can she be there ?”.

Anakin, closing his eyes _reviews the events, his inanimate Padawan on the ground and the dying Daughter,_ he sighed. _Reasoned voices inside his head._ **“No light ! The Dark Side will consume her !” “No, you must save her !”** **There is no hope !”**

“I rushed towards her, her eyes were white colorless and lifeless, the Son wanted to stab his Father, but the Daughter intervened and took the fatal blow, her Brother flew away screaming in pain.

I begged him to save her, but the Father told me that he could do nothing, but the Daughter, dying, chose to save her by using me as a receptacle, her Essence of life, crossed me to Ahsoka.

The Daughter succumbed, but she brought her back, when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything.” He finished explaining to him.

“Does she know it ?”.

He nodded, negatively. “No, she doesn't know ! She asked me what had happened, but I never answered her ... And honestly, I didn't really want her to remember that she had been corrupted and almost killed !”.

Rex, sighing. “It may be better that way ! What happened to them ?”.

Anakin, nodded. “Yes, she is alive and that is the only thing that matters. They are dead, that is all there is to know !” he finished explaining to him in a somber tone, then he closed the first aid kit and prepared to get up with her.

“Where are you going, General ?” Rex asked, standing up.

“I'm taking Ahsoka to the Jedi Council, it's time for this to stop !” Anakin replied, standing up with Ahsoka in his arms.

Commander Fox, stopped him. “General with all due respect, Commander Tano, must return to her cell !”.

“You are not serious !?” Rex asked him.

“This is out of the question ! You saw what happened ?! She attempted suicide !” said her Master.

“But Admiral Tarkin's Orders-”

“TO THE DEVIL HIS ORDERS ! IF SHE DID THAT, IT WAS BECAUSE NOBODY BELIEVED HER ! I TAKE HER WITH ME !” Anakin cut him off.

Then, he turned to Rex. “Rex, let's go !”. He nodded and followed him back to the speeder in which they came. Rex was seated at the front and driving, while Anakin was in the passenger seat with Ahsoka in his arms. They went to the Temple, to see the Jedi Council.


	3. Promise

Anakin had just arrived at the Jedi Temple with Ahsoka in his arms and rushed into the Jedi Council Chamber. Obi-Wan seeing him arrive with his Padawan in his arms. “Anakin ! What happened ? Why isn't Ahsoka in her cell ?”. Then his eyes widened, and noticed Ahsoka's wrists. “Why are her wrists bandaged ?” He asks him.

“Because she ran away and since no one believed in her innocence, she tried to end her life !” Then he turned to all the other Council members in the room.“I hope you no longer have any doubts about her innocence ?” asked Anakin, frustrated.

They were all shocked by what they had just learned and looked very carefully at the young Jedi in her Master's arms.

“Poor Child !” exclaimed Shaak-ti.

“How did she escape ?” asked Master Windu.

“Honestly, I don't know ! But as soon as I got there Commander Fox said that Ahsoka had killed Clones. I first tried to reason with her and asked her to surrender, but she knew that nobody would believe her, so she ran away, I ordered them to set their weapons in neutralizing mode and not to hurt her ! After having surrounded her from all sides, she jumped in a tunnel and it is there I found her, a piece of glass in hand, ready to slice her wrist with it ! I tried to reassure and dissuade her, but I could not do anything, she opened her veins and wanted to throw herself into the void, but I managed to keep her from jumping.

I first tried to calm her down, in vain, so I sent her powerful sleep suggestions through the Force, but she pushed them away. After having relaunched enough powerful ones, she finally gave in and passed out, then I took care of her wrists !” explains Anakin to them.

“Innocent, do you think, she is ?” asked Master Yoda.

“Yes, Master. The fact that she attempted to suicide herself proves it ! It takes a lot to breaks her ! And she must have believed that it was her only way out !” Anakin explained to him.

“Waking her up, you must !” asked Master Yoda.

Anakin nodded and gently placed his Padawan on the floor, put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes to find her, through their _bond_ , **“Ahsoka, Wake up !”.**

It took a few minutes before her Master heard Ahsoka breathe, heavily and saw her open her eyes, he was relieved that her eyes returned to their natural blue color and saw him leaning over her with eyes filled with worry. “M ... Master ?” she asked him

He smiles at her. “Are you okay, Snips ?” he asked her. She nodded and noticed the bandage on her wrists and suddenly everything came back to her.  
He helped her to her feet and saw that she was in the Council room.

“Why did you do this, Little'Soka ?” asked Master Plo-Koon, pointing to her wrists.

“I refused to live in a world where I was believed capable of committing such appalling acts ! I will never have done that ! The Jedi Temple is my home, Jedi values are sacred to me and I would never have taken the lives of poor innocents !” she explains to him.

“How did you escape, Ahsoka ?” Obi-Wan asked her.

“I saw a key card outside my cell, I thought it was Anakin who had left it there, so I used it and I went out, then I went to the hall of entry and I saw murdered Clones there as well as my light sabers as well as a comlink posed on the ground, next to the bodies and the time that I pick them up, Commander Fox surprised me and triggered the alarm ! I couldn't even explain myself, so I ran away !” she explained to him.

“Someone left them there, so Ahsoka could be accused, and she could escape ! It's obvious !” Anakin told them.

“I am innocent ! You must believe me !” she begs them on the verge of tears. Anakin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, we are for not believing in you, young Ahsoka !” said Yoda to her.

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” she greets him.

“Will she have to go back to cell ?” asked Anakin.

“No, Anakin, she can go back to her quarters, with you !” Obi-Wan tells him.

“Thank you, Masters.” Saluted Anakin and Ahsoka before leaving the Jedi Council chamber and heading to their quarters.

\---

Arrived at their quarters which they shared together, to tell the truth it was more those of Ahsoka than his own, because he slept regularly at his wife's, but he decides to stay with her, realizing that with all that she had just lived, she needed him. They entered the room, and Ahsoka sat on her bed, her Master looked at her and decided to sit by her side.

“Ahsoka ! What's wrong ?”. She looked up at him, and he saw tears there, he put an arm around her to comfort her.

“Everything is fine ... It's over ! You are going to be cleared and all that soon will be just a bad memory !”. She nodded.

“What if Admiral Tarkin comes here and wants to take me back to my cell ? I don't want to go back, Master !” she begged him as a tear trickled down her cheek in silence, which he wiped with his other hand in gesture of comfort.

“Hush, don't worry, you're not going, anywhere ! I won't let him do it ! You have absolutely nothing to blame yourself for !” he reassured her.

“I would like to thank you-”

He smiled and continued to rock her. “You don't have to thank me, Ahsoka ! I know you enough to know that you are unable of it, because I love you and that I really care about you !”.

That made her smile in turn. “I love you too, Master and you also mean a lot to me !”

“I want you to make me a promise, Snips ...”

Intrigued, she looked him in the eyes and saw, threatening tears running. “Promise me that you will never try to take your life again ! You really scared me ! I don't know what I will do, if I lose you, too !”

She nodded, and dried her tears. “Don't worry, you're stuck with me, Skyguy !”.

Anakin smiles, _thinking back to the Battle of Christophsis, the day, Ahsoka was assigned to him, without warning._ **_“You're stuck with me, Skyguy !”_**

“And you're stuck with me, Snips !”.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Anakin reluctantly broke their embrace by motioning her to go to rest. She lay down in her bed and feeling that she would have trouble sleeping, he sent her a suggestion of sleep through the Force as he had done in the tunnels, before falling asleep she smiled at him. “Good night, Master !”.

He smiled back at her. “Good night, Snips !” and leaned gently to kiss her tenderly on the forehead and got up to go and rest in the bed opposite.

\---

Two knocks hammer on the door, awakens Ahsoka and Anakin, while she was getting ready to get up, her Master signals her not to move. “Snips, don't move, I'm going !”

She nodded softly, and Anakin smiled at her, before heading for the door, he pressed the button to open it and what he saw made him angry, a big gray-haired stick insect, military, with a haughty attitude, the Admiral Tarkin with Commander Fox and two other clones stood outside the door to his quarters,

“Admiral Tarkin, I hope you have a good reason for coming to the Temple at this hour ?”

“On the orders of Chancellor Palpatine, I came to ask you to hand Ahsoka Tano to us for questioning !” Tarkin said to him.

Anakin felt the anger mounted in him at his words, he had promised Ahsoka that he will not let anyone take her away, and he intended to keep his word even though this order could be (emanates) from the Chancellor, his friendship with Ahsoka was more important to him, and if he had to challenge his authority to protect her, he would not hesitate,

“No way !” said Anakin indignant.

“The fugitive must return to her cell ! It's an order from the Chancellor !” said Tarkin, motioning for the clones to enter the room to retrieve her.

Anakin tries to block the entrance to his quarters to stops them from entering. “Stay back ! I forbid you to approach her ! She is innocent ! Leave her alone !” he said, frustrated.

“Are you challenging an Order from our esteemed Chancellor ?” Tarkin asks, coldly. “Under penalty of being you and the Jedi Council accused of sedition and treason against the Republic ?”

Ahsoka, sitting on her bed, knees against her chest, listening to each word uttered by Anakin who had promised not to let them take her away, and she was very grateful to him for that, but having heard that he could be accused of sedition, and betrayal, she couldn't - didn't - want him to be in trouble because of her, so she decided to surrender,

“I forbid you to approach her !” growls Anakin, threateningly.

“Leave him alone ! I am the one you want !” Ahsoka intervenes.

“Padawan Tano, follow me !” said Tarkin coldly, but delighted, with an unhealthy smile about this turnaround.

“If I agree to come with you, would you leave him, and the Council alone ?” Ahsoka asked as Anakin begged her not to do this.

“Of course !” Tarkin responds, advancing to grab Ahsoka's chin, and like the last time in her cell, she turned her head, holding her, threatening gaze to make him let go. Anakin was disgusted and anger that he touched her, he didn't like his gesture or his attitude towards his little Snips, this man was cruel, haughty believing himself above everyone else, then Tarkin beckoned the Clones to come forward, while Anakin continue to block the entry to prevent them from taking her away.

**“Snips, don't do this !”** said _Anakin,_ _through their bond_.

**_“I'm sorry, Master, but I don't want you to be in trouble because of me ! ... It is the only way-”_**

**“But you have done nothing wrong, you have absolutely nothing to do there ! Who knows what awaits you there ? Please, don't do this !”** begged Anakin. **“You are innocent ! Don't do that !”**

_Ahsoka, smiled, sadly at him._ **_“I'm sorry, Anakin, but you mean a lot to me, more than anyone, and I can't let you get you in trouble for me or you and the Council !”_**

**“I don't care ! I don't want to lose you ! ... Do you know what it means to be questioned there ?”**

**_“Yes, that there will be a trial ! ... You must let me go, Skyguy ! Thank you for everything ! I regret nothing ! It was an honor to be your Padawan ! Goodbye, Master !”_**

**“No, I love you, Snips ! ... Don't do that ... you're innocent, you're going to be judged, and sentenced for a crime that you didn't commit !”**

**_“I know, Skyguy, me too ! But there is nothing, you can do to help me !”_**

“No ... you have no right !” said Anakin, resisting, but Tarkin ignored him, motioning to the Clones armed with electric batons, and Anakin fell to his knees, having received electric shocks in the stomach.

“Master !” cried Ahsoka, falling on her knees beside him, worried. “Why ? You're assured me that you would leave him alone, if I came voluntarily ?”

Tarkin, ignored her, and the Clones grabbed Ahsoka by the arm to pull her out of their quarters, under the eyes of her helpless Master. “No, Ahsoka !” he said before getting up, and receiving a blow to the head, and collapsing on the unconscious floor on hearing Ahsoka's scream and protests.

\---

Obi-Wan, wanders through halls of the Temple, returning from Council Meeting about what happens to Ahsoka, although, she is innocent at Admiral Tarkin's insistence, some Members want to expel her from the Order, so she can being judged by Senate and having a military trial, but Obi-Wan, Master Plo-Koon, Master Shaak-ti, and luckily Master Yoda are against this request, returning to his own quarters, he sees the door of Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters opened before discovering his unconscious former student on the ground, but no trace of Ahsoka, he fell to his knees next to him.

“Anakin ! Anakin, can you hear me ?” said Obi-Wan, worried, taking his pulse. “Anakin !” he shook him by the shoulders.

\---

“Master Skywalker has a slight head trauma, and some bruises, but other than, that he's fine, Master Kenobi !”

“Are you sure ?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Yes, it was just a blow to the head that made him lose consciousness, but nothing serious ... He should come back to himself.”

“Is he out of danger ?”

“Yes, he is given morphine for the pain, and his edema has resolved by itself.”

Anakin groans as he wakes up in the Medical Bay, groggy with a headache, suddenly everything comes back to him - _Ahsoka ! Tarkin took her !_ \- his vision at first blurred clears from minute to minute, looking around him, he noticed the sterile, and boring white walls ! He was at the Medical Bay ! He hated being here ! He distinguishes two figures arguing in front of him - Obi-Wan and Vokara Che, a healer -,

“Obi-Wan ?” said Anakin, weakly.

“Anakin ...” said Obi-Wan, coming to sit in the seat, next to him. “How are you feeling ?”

“A little on the vapes, and a little headache, but otherwise, it's fine ...”

“It's normal, you have a head trauma, and multiple bruises, you are given morphine for the pain !” explained Master Che.

“Everything is explained ! ... When can I go out ?” Anakin asked, impatiently.

“I see no reason to keep you, here ! All your clinical exams are good ! At the end of the day, you can leave ... However, you must rest you had a head trauma, and multiple bruises, but the edema has subsided !”

Anakin nodded. “Thank you, Master Che.” said Obi-Wan, she nods at him before leaving the room.

“Do you remember what happened ?” Obi-Wan asks.

Anakin nodded. “Tarkin ! ... He took Ahsoka, and I was knocked out !” he replied, holding one side of his head. “Where is she ?”

Obi-Wan doesn't answer his question, and Anakin begins to worry. “Obi-Wan, where's Ahsoka ? What's going on ?”

“Tarkin lobbied for her to be expelled from the Jedi Order so she can undergo a military trial !”

“WHAT ? ... And you did it ? You have all abandoned her ?”

“No, I was against it, just like Plo-Koon, Shaak-ti and Master Yoda, but that didn't change anything !”

Anakin softened at his words a little, but his anger, and fury at the Council had not subsided. “They have no right ! She is innocent ! ... She attempted suicide herself, I remind you !”

“I know, Anakin ! ... The verdict was rendered, a few days ago ! Padme defended, and at the time when the Chancellor was preparing to render his verdict, we found surveillance videos showing a masked, and hooded figure deposited the key card in front of Ahsoka's cell, and using her lightsabers to kill the Clones, so she can be accused of before running away !”

“What would have been the verdict ?”

“The death penalty.”

“Oh Force ! ... Where is she ?”

“She is resting in your quarters, but I need to talk to you about something !”

“What ?”

“Ahsoka was too emotional, and tired by the trial, once released, and exonerated, she spent her nights here with you at your bedside, she kept saying that it was her fault, if you were injured because you tried to help her, she was exhausted, and fell ill, she had a fever, so with Rex, we forced her to go to rest, but just before leaving, she told me that she would not come back in the Order because half of the Council abandoned her, and was almost executed !”

“What ? I must see her !” he said, straightening up to get out of bed. “How is she ? Did she see a doctor ?” he asked worried.

“Yes, they said it was because of everything, she had gone through in this last days, the stress, and anxiety was too much for her, and after several nights of being sick, vomiting, and to convulse, she gets better ! I visited her regularly, as did Rex, and Fives, and your legion, we looked after her !”

“Thanks for watching over her !” said Anakin, gratefully.

“You're welcome, you need to rest !” said Obi-Wan, immobilizing him.

“I have had enough rest, Master ! I must see her ! I feel very fine !” said Anakin, freeing himself from his grip before getting up, and drawing the curtain to get dressed.

“Fine, I know all discussion is a waste of time with you !” Obi-Wan sighed.

  
\---

Anakin had left the Medical Bay, with morphine that the healers gave him to relieve the pain ! But that was nothing compared to the pain, and fury, he felt about the latest events that occurred this week, while he was unconscious ! To all that Ahsoka had experienced, he had failed to protect her, and had let Tarkin take her away, he was not there to support her ! His little Snips whom he considered as his daughter, his own child fell ill, and he was not there to take care of her, however, he was grateful to them for having looking after her for him !

Even though, Obi-Wan, Plo-Koon, Shaak-ti, and Master Yoda supported her, he was furious against the Council, the reason why they expelled her, is that they didn't want to alienate the Senate and the Republic ! The death penalty ? Ahsoka is kindness, generosity, and gentleness embodied !

Obi-Wan told him that she didn't intend to return to the Jedi Order, he could not blame her for questioning everything, in view of all she went through,

He pushed open the door to their quarters to find Ahsoka lying there on her bed, her eyes closed, he managed to sketch a smile as he crossed the room to her, he fell on his knees, tenderly, caressing her cheek, he was relieved that she is healed, and has been acquitted of all this story, and all those evidence, obviously mounted from scratch, and meaningless !

He watched her sleep, continuing to caress her cheek until he felt her stir in her sleep, “Mmm ...” she moaned.

“Ahsoka, ... Snips, can you hear me ?” said Anakin, never ceasing to stroke her cheek.

She flutters her eyelids, several times before opening her eyes and seeing Anakin, she smiles at him. “Skyguy !” she exclaims before standing up, and jumping around his neck, caught off guard, he froze for a second before accepting the embrace, and wrapping his arms around her.

After a few moments, he felt her shaking slightly against his chest, and realized that she was crying. “I was so worried about you when I saw you collapsed because of me ! ... I ...” she burst into tears.

Anakin hugged her tightly, stroking her lekku, and her montrals to comfort her before breaking the embrace, and catching her face, delicately in his hands, erasing her tears before kissing her on the forehead between her montrals. “It wasn't your fault ! ... It's alright, Ahsoka !, It's okay ! ... I was so worried about you when he took you ! ... Obi-Wan told me all about it ! I beg your pardon for not having been there to support you-”

“But for what Master ? It wasn't your fault ! Everything is fine, now ! I am happy to see you awake ! When I was exonerated, I was at your bedside, I was so afraid that you would not wake up !” she said as a tear ran down her cheek. “They forced me to come, and rest !”

“It's normal, Obi-Wan told me that you fell ill ! ... Oh, ... Snips ...” he said softly, smiling, stroking her cheek. “I'm fine, I promise ... You're okay ?”

She smiled back, and nodded gently, he smiled back. “Obi-Wan told me about your decision !” said Anakin.

Ahsoka sighed, then looked away, “I don't know, if I'm going to stay !” she said as he grabbed her chin to force her to look him in the eye. “I feel like ... I can't trust anyone, anymore ! ... They shattered my confidence in me, and in others !” she said, biting her lip so as not to cry. “Almost everyone has abandoned me, and I was almost put to death for a crime that I had not committed ! ... I don't know who I am or who I am supposed to be ! ... I know that we are not supposed to have attachments or bitterness, but ... it is stronger than me, I can't forgive them !”

**“Oh, Snips ! I can't forgive them either !”** _he thought sadly, but angry._

“I understand Snips, but you don't have to forgive them ! The way, you were treated was unacceptable, and unfair ! I wish I had been there to support you, but I'm glad you weren't alone to face it all !”

“I questions everything, and doubt of everything !” she sighed before continuing. “I keep telling myself, what if I ended up getting you killed or Rex or the Boys on the battlefield by doubting me, and my skills during a mission ?”

“Hey ... hey ... hey ...” said Anakin, grabbing her face.“I have absolute confidence in you ! ... I understand that you have doubts about everything, about yourself and your skills, but you mustn't ! Don't let the Council make you doubt yourself, who you are, your skills, you hear me ? ... I believe in you and Rex, and so as the Boys ! ... You are strong, brave, spontaneous, stubborn, disinterested, mischievous, sneaky, snippy, but above all selfless, and generous ! Never forget that, okay ? Never forget that there are planets, peoples to save, and protect from infamy, corruption, and injustice, who need us ... This devastating conflict will end one way or another, I promise.”

Ahsoka nodded, moved by his comforting and genuine words, tears of happiness, and joy flowed by the thousands on her cheeks. “Thank you ...” she said with emotion as Anakin wiped them away, smiling tenderly.

“Please, come back.” asks Anakin, softly.

“I don't know ... I need time to give it some thought about it !” Ahsoka said to him, looking away.

“I understand. Would you at least allow me to take you, somewhere ?” asks Anakin.

“Where ?”

“Trust me.” said Anakin with an arrogant, and confident smile, but kind.

She nodded, and let him take her out of the Temple, she didn't know their destination, but she trusted him.

\---

Anakin had decided to take her to see Padmé, he wanted to see her again, and thank her for having defended Ahsoka. However his anger towards the Jedi Council except a few members who supported her, and tried to help her, was still stronger, he still couldn't believe it ! The death penalty ? Tarkin had a problem with her, that's for sure ! But he could not say which one ? Whatever his problem with Ahsoka, he will never let him, take her away ! He had to protect, and support her, and he was ready for anything including defying the authority of his friend Chancellor Palpatine, his friendship and his relationship with Ahsoka was more important than anything ! If she had been put to death, while he was unconscious, he would never have forgiven them, neither the Council, nor Palpatine ! And Tarkin would have paid the price - extremely - expensive ! 

With all this story, Anakin realizes that Ahsoka is not in safety ! The Council abandoned her, and turned his back on her without a second thought ! She attempted suicide because of it all, and the Council thought what ? That she had simulated ? That she did that only to divert suspicion ? It's ridiculous ! He could really have lost her because of them ! And now, she was there alive, and unharmed. 

Although, he would be sad, he would not blame her, if she ever decided not to come back ! She needed someone who wouldn't give up on her at the slightest problem, and he and Padmé would always be there for her. 

Anakin had decided to take her to see Padmé, he wanted to see her again, and thank her for having defended Ahsoka. However, his anger towards the Jedi Council except a few members who supported her, and tried to help her, was still stronger, he still couldn't believe it ! The death penalty ? Tarkin had a problem with her, that's for sure ! But he could not say which one ? Whatever his problem with Ahsoka, he will never let him take her away ! He had to protect, and support her, and he was ready for anything including defying the authority of his friend Chancellor Palpatine, his friendship and his relationship with Ahsoka was more important than anything ! If she had been put to death, while he was unconscious, he would never have forgiven them, neither the Council, nor Palpatine ! And Tarkin would have paid the price - extremely - expensive !

With all this story, Anakin realizes that Ahsoka is not, in safety ! The Council abandoned her, and turned his back on her, without a second thought ! She attempted suicide because of it all, and the Council thought what ? That she had simulated ? That she did that only to divert suspicion ? It's ridiculous ! He could really have lost her because of them ! And now, she was there alive, and unharmed.

Although, he would be sad, he would not blame her if she ever decided not to come back ! She needed someone who wouldn't give up on her at the slightest problem, and he and Padmé would always be there for her.

“Master, what are we doing here ?” Ahsoka asks, getting out of the speeder with him.

“You'll see !” Anakin said to her, opening the door so that she could enter. They both entered Padmé's apartment - their apartment -, Ahsoka could admire the splendor, and the beauty of the room, Anakin motioned for her to seat on the living room, while he went to get her.

He found her in their room, rehearsing a speech for a meeting in the Senate, he listened, not wanting to interrupt her, once she had finished, he chose to enter.

“It was spontaneous, and you inspired me !” said Anakin.

Padmé smiled, and turned to kiss him before jumping on his neck. “Ani ... I was so worried about you !”

Anakin smiles as he returns the hug. “I am fine, now ! ... Obi-Wan told me everything that happened, while I was unconscious ! Thank you for defending Ahsoka !”

“You don't have to, I will do anything for her ! I still can't believe the turn of events ! How could they sentence her to death, while she was innocent ? Despite all the evidence, I couldn't believe it ! Ahsoka is the sweetness embodied, she would never have done that !”

“I know. Well, we are both ! I don't understand myself ! Although, she is under my responsibility ! I am not even her legal guardian ? Do you believe that ?”

“Not very well ! She doesn't know, if she will return to the Order ! She questions everything ! Her skills, herself, everything ! She lost confidence in herself and in others !”

“I realize, we could have lost her ! ... She needs a stable situation ! A home ! People who will never abandon her, whatever the situation ! So, I was thinking ... Ani, do you remember what we talked about, a while ago ?”

“About Ahsoka ?” asks Anakin.

“Yes, are you sure, you want to get into this ?” asks Padmé.

“Only, if you are ?” Anakin replied with a smug, but geniune smile.

“Do you think, she will accept ?” asks Padmé. “I know, we were planning on waiting for her birthday, but ... after all that ...”

“There is only one way to find out ! Let's wait to see what she decides, first ! If she ever decides to return to the Order ! We will talk to her, later ! ... We have been waiting for over two years ! We can wait a little longer !”

“It was so long ! I can't wait !” said Padmé.

“Me too !” answer Anakin. “She's in the living room ! She is waiting for us !”

Padmé smiles at him. “So, let's go !”

\---

Padmé and Anakin return to the living room, and smile when they see Ahsoka asleep on the sofa. Anakin approached her, putting his hand on her forehead at first, worried that she had a fever, but fortunately, she was just exhausted.

He smiled, watching her sleep, stroking her cheek, and she woke up. “Hi, Snips !”

“Sorry, Master, I dozed off-”

“It doesn't matter ! You feel better ?”

She nodded and straightened up. “Ahsoka !” exclaimed Padmé, drawing her in her arms as Ahsoka returned the hug by wrapping her arms around her.

“How nice to see you again !” she said, withdrawing to take her cut face tenderly. “Are you okay, you have nothing ?”

Ahsoka smiled, and nodded. “Yes, I am fine ! Thank you for your help without you, I don't think, I would have been able to do !”

“You're welcome !” answer Padmé, passing her arm around her shoulders, sitting down next to her with Anakin.

Ahsoka, knees against her chest, sighed sadly. “I don't know what to do ! I'm lost ! ...”

Padmé came closer to her, stroking her back lekku to comfort her. “Don't let the Council make you doubt yourself ! ... You are a good person, brave, selfless, and generous ! Think of all these planets, these systems, peoples that you have helped, and saved ! You have a pure, and a golden heart, never forget that !”

“It's kind of you !” said Ahsoka, sketching a small smile.

“Ahsoka ...” began Anakin. “I have to tell you something ! ... Padmé, and I are married ...”

Anakin and Padmé exchange confused looks, not having understood her reaction, Ahsoka started to bursts out laughing. “Took you long enough, for tell me !” Ahsoka chuckled between laughs.

“You knew it ?” asks Anakin, stunned.

“That you were married ? ... No, but I had my suspicions ! I knew something was going on between you ... more than friendship !” answer Ahsoka.

“How ?”

“I have spent enough time with you to know that each time Padmé found herself in danger you died of worry, and ready to do anything including challenging the Council or Master Obi-Wan compromising the mission ! ... But I started to have my suspicions especially during the blue shadow virus crisis ! You were terrified of losing her !”

“You're right, I was !” sighed Anakin. “I was terrified of losing her, but I was also worried about you, Ahsoka ! I was so afraid of losing you, and Rex, and the Boys, too !”

She gives him a reassuring smile. “How long ?”

“It was a few months before meeting you on Christophsis, after the Battle of Geonosis, we got married secretly on Naboo with only R2 and 3-PO witnesses !” answer Anakin.

“Don't worry your secret is safe with me, Skyguy !” said Ahsoka.

“Thank you, Snips !” answer Anakin, smiling.

“Well about that, how did you give yourself your nicknames ?” Padmé asks with curiosity.

“It's a quite entertaining story !” Ahsoka responds with a mischievous smile.

“You started, first by calling me Skyguy !” say Anakin accusingly.

“You pissed me off ! I hate being treated, and considered like a youngling, and you did not hesitate to introduce myself as such to the Boys !”

“In response, you humiliated me in front of Rex ! In front of my men !” explained Anakin indignant.

“By the way, your face was memorable !” sneered Ahsoka with the same mischievous smile, she had given him the day they met on Christophsis.

Anakin glared at her. “I am a General, I have a reputation to uphold, and a mischievous, and snippy fourteen-year-old youngling with no respect for authority turned everything upside down, and had an opinion on everything I said or did ! So, I had to find you one too, and "Snips" was perfect for you !” he replied proudly. “Which reminds me of you almost killed me !”

“I saved you that day, although, you said, and I quote: I had everything under control !” imitated Ahsoka.

“I was !” protests Anakin.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Yes, Master of the situation of nothing at all ! ... You especially didn't want anyone to know that the Great, and mighty Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had been saved by his young fourteen-year-old Padawan !” Ahsoka chuckled.

Padmé could not help bursts out laughing at their interactions, and smiling tenderly.

“Alright, you're right ! You have saved me countless times ! This is why I need you to ensure my back, and those of the Boys ! ... What will I do without you ?”

Ahsoka smiled at her, and thought back to all they had gone through, even though, she was deeply hurt, she couldn't abandon Anakin, Rex, Fives, the Boys, Obi-Wan, and the people who need her.

“So, do you want to come back ?” asks Anakin.

“Honestly, no ... but I can't let you down either !” replies Ahsoka.

“May I ?” Anakin asks, smiling at her words, she nods, and hands him, her Padawan braid, so that he can attach it to her Akul headdress on her lekku.

“Here, she is back in her place !” said Anakin, smiling at her. “It's good to have you back, Snips !”

“Thank you, Skyguy !” Ahsoka answer, smiling.


	4. Painful

One month later, 

Mission on Felucia, sent by the Jedi Council, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, accompanied by Captain Rex and the 501st have the mission to find a Separatist listening base and destroy it.

“Gentlemen, this is the situation.” says Anakin, in front of a hologram projected by R2, explaining the briefing and battle plan, “The separatists have a listening base on Felucia, our mission is to find her and destroy her,” the hologram zooms in on the target, “Here is the zone in which it would be located a priori,”

“It's huge,” Ahsoka remarked, her eyes riveted on the hologram, “We can never completely grid the whole area,”

“Precisely, this is why, we're going to form two sections, one with me, and the other with Commander Tano and Captain Rex, … Any questions ?”

“Any difficulty, General ?” Rex asked,

“Actually it is, this is a real fortress, the problem being that it is protected by shield generators. A small group of a few men can go and destroy these shield generators, while the other two create a diversion with the Droids. Any questions ?” They remain silent, and he took this as an approval, “Okay, then get to work,”

“Yes, sir,” Rex said, turning to their men, “Minimal man-loss, maximum efficiencies !”

  
\---

 _“Blast them !”_ _cried a Droid_ , firing at their enemies, as heavily armed tanks and Droids-Ka approached in the hundreds of thousands, advancing in waves and sections towards them,

“Come on ! We have to keep moving !” Anakin said as he advanced, countering the droid fire with his saber, as his section of soldiers brought them down, he did his best to secure their rear, while on the front lines alongside his men, Droid battalions, arrived from all sides, there were also four six-legged tanks marching in addition to the soldiers, shooting at the retreating droids,

“Look out, Commander !” Fives yelled, as a series of rockets flew out of the tree line to wipe out the combat ships sending the wreckage directly into the Republic's main force and allegedly fell on Ahsoka, who having heard his warning, using a backflip, with the Force jumped out of the tank, she looked at her friend and nodded gratefully before refocusing on their enemies. Two Destroyer Droids unleashed red blaster fire at one of the tanks, which hit by rockets, collapsed and had two of his legs torn off,

In the middle of the battlefield, as they battled droids, Ahsoka began to breathe heavily and froze for a moment, her stomach ached and felt a throbbing pain in the lower back. Rex noticed and walked over to her, “Are you all right, Commander ?” he asked her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and smiled at him. “Yes, Rex, thank you, go with your men, continue the mission, this listening base must be destroyed, don't worry about me !” she ordered him.

Rex runs and walked away. “Yes, Commander !” he replied. “In formation, forward ! Move it ! Move it ! Jesse, Fives, Matchstick, Hardcase, Echo with me,”

Despite the pain, she gritted her teeth, then redrawn her lightsabers to counter droid fire just in time, as the clones positioned themselves behind their tanks forming a defensive circle. As her comlink on her wrist beeped, she brought it to her lips to respond, “Ahsoka, here.”

_“Ahsoka, Skywalker here, what's the situation ?”_

“We've engaged the enemy, and we've got them on the run.” she said, countering blaster fire, “And you, on your side ?”

_“Alright, how many droids have you shut down so far ?”_

She rolled her eyes in amusement, although he couldn't see her, “About two hundred so far-”

_“Ah, you're falling behind me !”_

“Showoff-” she said, amused, avoiding a shot.

_“Come on, Snips, you know me,”_ Ahsoka, with severe pain in his lower back froze, gritting her teeth, so he wouldn't hear it, _“General, that was the Last Droid ! … Perfect, Sterling ! Snips, once you're done, join us at Twilight.”_

“Got it, Master.” she said, cutting off the communication, breathing heavily, after a few seconds the pain subsided, and the sound of an explosion, made her raise her head, the shield generators were destroyed, she smiled proudly,

  
\---   
  
Once the first phase of the mission was completed, Anakin had congratulated his men and sent them to rest before putting the ship on autopilot and having seen her suffering in the distance approached her, “Are you all right, Snips ?” he asked her.

Looking up at him, to meet her worried eyes, forcing a smile and nodding. “Yes, Skyguy. Why ?” she asked him.

“I saw you in the distance, you froze for a short time, it looked like you were suffering ?”

“No, everything is fine, I had to eat, something that didn't go well-”

Anakin, not at all convinced by her words, was not going to let go of the matter so easily, “Ahsoka, if you're sick, you have to tell me-”

“I'm fine, I'm going to go and rest, and it'll be better afterwards,” she said, convinced, before stepping out of the cockpit and going to her quarters, ignoring Anakin's worried and concerned look, he said, knew her enough, too well to know that she was hiding something from him,

\---

Arrived in her quarters, hardly the door closed, leaning on the wall, Ahsoka, breathing heavily, had the feeling of being folded in two, she did not know why, she was in so much pain, the pains in the lower back were excruciating, like stab wounds. She crawled as best she could, lying in bed, on her side, holding her stomach, clenching her fist in an attempt to control the pain, eyes closed, gritting her teeth, biting her lower lip, “Aah …” she put her fingers in her mouth to stifle a cry of pain,

After a few minutes of twisting in all directions, the pain subsides and subsides, like rising waves, hurt, then stops, she took the opportunity to catch her breath. She got up very slowly and was able to stand up, she was careful to keep her mental shields in place to prevent her master from feeling anything. She was just tired and overworked, there was nothing to make a fuss about it. He always did too much. To reassure him, she would ask Kix to examine her, even though she already knew what he was going to say to her, rest and painkillers,

\---

Anakin, sitting in the cockpit, sighed absently, worrying about the health of his pupil, whom he considers his daughter, _worried and familiar beeps take him out of his thoughts,_ “Yes, buddy, I'm fine, it's Ahsoka who worries me-”

 _He beeps confused and concerned,_ “She's hiding something from me, Artoo. I know her too well, I know when she is lying to me and there she is hiding something from me. She keeps me away, Why ?”

_“Like you, Master Anakin, out of pride-”_

“But that's not pride, it's unconsciousness-” he argued, before hearing the door behind him open and feeling his student's presence, he turned to her, “Ahsoka, how are you feeling ?”

“Good,” she smiles, “Don't worry-”

He raised an eyebrow, not at all convinced, crossing his arms, “Really ?”

She nodded, when she felt a wave of pain, clenching her teeth, trying to hide it from Anakin, “Stop worrying about me and let's get on with the mission,” she said walking out of the room, leaving him frustrated and angry by her attitude,

\---

At nightfall, at the resonance of the crackling fire, at the sight of the flames burning warmly and the smoke evaporating in the sky, all these elements brought together a feeling of inner peace, yet, sitting at the fireside, Anakin was anything, but not calm and serene, his worry for Ahsoka only grew, despite her many efforts to hide it from him, despite her words, he didn't believe her, she's not fine. She was in pain, he could feel it, and yet she kept him away, but why ? Doesn't she know that she can tell him anything? Nothing she could say, nothing could disappoint him, nothing could change the pride he feels or his love for her. He sighed absently, not taking his eyes off her, watching her with deep concern and worries. Sitting, knees folded against her chest, staring straight ahead, seeming lost in thought, “How's Padmé ?” she asks, pulling him out of his own thoughts, 

“Fine,” he smirked, “You know, same old same old, the Senate ! She's on Alderaan right now, attending a conference with Bail Organa. And before she left, she told me to tell you that she would like to see you when we get back-”

She smiled and nodded, “I'll drop by, at the second, we get home, so what was your real total ? … Are you afraid, of having losing this time ?”

“Fine, two hundred and ninety, that's my count and you ?”

Before she can respond another wave of pain overwhelms her, but not painfully, she passes within seconds, “Ahsoka, are you all right ?” he asks, worried by her silence,

She nodded, giving him a wicked and sly smile, “Three hundred, looks like I won ?”

“Yes, it would seem, but it's only a postponement-”

“You are really impossible !” she said rolling her eyes,

“And you love me for-” he replied with a mischievous, but sincere smile that faded instantly when he saw her sitting, moaning, gritting her teeth and breathing heavily, “Ahsoka ? Are you okay ?” he said, worried,

She shook her head, clenching her teeth, “It's my back …” she moaned, as he knelt beside her as she tried to lie down, leaning on her elbows, knees bent, “I don't understand, it hurts me, really bad … Aah-”

“You're okay ?” he asks, worried, as another wave of pain overwhelms her, “Ahsoka,” he said, worried about her condition, 

“Don't worry, it will pass… It happens sometimes…” She cut him off, knowing perfectly well what he was going to say to her, “I just have to wait … after I have no more pain at all- ”she moaned, eyes closed, breathing heavily, exhausted.

“I don't like seeing you like that ! Talk to me, Ahsoka, what's wrong with you ?” he asks, worried,

“It's okay, I'm tired, that's all,” she smiles, straightening up very slowly, sitting up, “Don't worry-”

He raised an eyebrow, not at all convinced, crossing his arms, “Really ? You suffer a lot, to make it nothing, do you ?”

She nodded, when she felt a wave of pain, gritting her teeth, trying to hide it from Anakin, “It happens sometimes ! ! I must have strained a muscle, shifted a vertebra, or made a wrong move, that's all ! So stop worrying about me, okay ? Let's take care of the mission-”

“You're not going anywhere,” he said, firmly,

“What ?” she repeated, stunned.

“You'll not be part of this mission-”

“Master, we have a mission to accomplish-”

“I'm not sending you to a battlefield in this condition !”

“In which condition ?” she asked, annoyed, crossing her arms, “Master, you need my help, I refuse to stay here, I'm fine, the mission above all !”

He ignored her, not at all convinced, sticking to his positions, “No, your health above all ! Now, Ahsoka, I want you to tell me, when things are wrong,” he demanded,

“But, I told you-”

“No, you're minimizing, it's too dangerous for us, because I can't foresee or anticipate what's going to happen !” She sighed, resigned, and nodded, “So, now I want to know, how it's going,”

She took a deep breath, “I'm tired, but I have no more pain,”

Satisfied, Anakin nodded, a little reassured, “Can you walk, can you fight ?”

“Yes,” she said, convinced and determined,

“Since when do you have these pains ?” he asks, “And don't lie to me, Ahsoka !”

She sighed, resigned, “My lower back hurts since I got up this morning,”

“Only this morning ?” he asks, firmly,

“A few days,”

“Days ?!” He exploded, trying to calm his anger, at the fact that she had kept information about her health from him, “You can't hide such things from me, Ahsoka ! Why didn't you tell me ?” he asks.

She shrugged, “I don't know.” Despite her answer, she knew why she had kept it from him. She knew him and knew that he would have stopped her from coming on a mission, he would have confined her in her quarters, or a room at Medical Bay, not letting go, until she saw a healer or a medical droid. Without warning another wave overwhelmed her painfully and she couldn't hide it from him, biting her inner lip, not to cry out, clenching her teeth instead, breathing heavily and hardly, as he gripped her hand, worried as to help him control the pain, 

“Argh, I can't take it anymore ! …” She moaned, then breathing calmly as the pain gradually subsides, “… It passes, it passes, don't worry-”

“It's still not normal that you're hurt like that ! What if it was serious ?”

“If it was serious, I will have a fever or be in pain all the time-”

“I still want Kix to check you out-”

“After the mission, we don't have time for that-”

“Ahsoka-”

"Everything is fine ! You worry too much ! It doesn't hurt anymore,” she said, standing up, 

“Where are you going ?”

“In the tent, to get some rest because I'm tired.” she replied before walking away, not giving her time to protest and enter the tent to go to rest, but the pains hit her again and keeps her awake for hours.

\---

The mission lasted another three days, even separated into several sections, the area was difficult to check out completely, but the mission was a success, however Ahsoka's condition didn't get better, she had abdominal pain and really excruciating in the lower back, and the more time went by the more painful it was, she didn't know why, but that wasn't going to stop her from fighting and doing her duty.

“Well done, Rex, gentlemen !” Congratulated them Anakin, “You can lay down and go to rest, you have deserved it ! We'll be approaching Coruscant in a few hours,”(Rex and the clones greeted him and left the room).

Kix had auscultated her and given her a remedy made from white willow bark for the aches, although it was bitter and difficult to swallow, it was working for the last two days, allowing her to hide them from her Master, but not anymore, she had taken it again, and it was not enough to calm the pain,

She chatted with R2, and Anakin, smiled, seeing them getting along just as well, just like him, she loved droids and mechanics, he had taught her everything he knew about them. Unlike Obi-Wan who doesn't like to fly 'flying is for Droids', Ahsoka loves it, although the way she rides scares him a little, she had become quite skilled. She knew the various possible existing ships and speeders, she knows how to name the parts that compose them and knows how to fix them,

 _R2's worried beeps snapped him out of his thoughts,_ and Anakin, worrying even more, grabbed her by the waist, as she gripped his tunic, as if to control the pain, in vain, “Snips ? Ahsoka ? Hey, are you okay ?”

She shook her head in response, gritting her teeth, “It launches me-”

He grabbed her in his arms and took her with him, “That's enough ! I'm taking you to the Medical Bay !” he said to her.

Ahsoka, staring him, trying to free herself from her Master's grip, “No, Master, it's not necessary ! It's not hurting anymore !” she told him, holding her stomach and breathing hardly and heavily.

“You lied to me, have you ? The pains do not pass ?” he said holding her by the waist, as _R2 beeps worriedly,_ and Anakin smiles, “Artoo's right, Ahsoka-”

“No, it's okay, I just have to lay down, it's going to be okay-” she said gritting her teeth, before he could protest, staring him in the eye, trying to free herself from her Master's grip, “It must pass … Aah-”

“You are suffering, Ahsoka ! And one of my many duties as a Master is to make sure that you are well and in good health !” he assured her.

“Aah … Master, I'm-” she paused, breathing heavily before collapsing into her master's arms.

Anakin, worried, catching her in his arms before she hits the ground. “No, you're not fine, Ahsoka !”

He observed her, unconscious, in her arms more and more worried and declared to her, “This time, it's decided, I'm taking you to the Medical Bay !”


	5. Worries

The Twilight has just landed on Coruscant and Anakin transports Ahsoka, unconscious in his arms, to the Medical Bay, having arrived, he asks for a Doctor: “A Doctor, quickly, I need help !”

A droid Doctor, comes to meet him, “ _Master Jedi ? What's going on ?_ ”

Anakin, worried, pointing to the unconscious silhouette of his Padawan in his arms, “This is my Padawan, she was gripped by severe abdominal and lower back pain, and she lost consciousness !”.

_“How long ago ?”_

“About ten minutes, I would say.”

_“Very well, we are going to give her tests and a blood test ! Call a Doctor,”_ he said turning to a healer, then motioned for Anakin to follow, _“Follow me.”_

Anakin complies and follows it into a room where he lays Ahsoka on an examination table, his eyes riveted on his Apprentice, refusing to take his eyes off her, “Is it serious ?”.

_“I don't know, Sir, we will know more after receiving the results of the analyses !”_

Anakin leaves the Droid with Ahsoka and decides to contact Obi-Wan,

\---

“Can you describe your pain to me ?” asks a doctor, removing the blood pressure monitor from her arm,

“It's very strong in the lower abdomen,” she replied, “And in the lower back too,”

“In the lumbar ?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain ?”

“Eight,” she said after a few seconds of afterthought, “It really hurts when this happens !”

“Put up your top, please ?” he asks, “Just the belly, will be enough,” she lifted her top a little and he gently put a hand on it, “How old are you ?”

“Almost seventeen.”

“When was your last period ?”

“A week ago.”

“Are they regular ?” he asks, patting her stomach all over the place, examining it, 

“Uh-yeah.”

“Painful ?”

“A little, but normally-”

“And right now, does it hurt you ?”

“No, it's okay, it's over.” she replied, as he tested the different places of her belly, tapping, looking for the cause of these pains, “In fact, it's like waves, it goes up, it hurts me and then after that, it is stop, but it's more and more often.”

“When did it start ?”

“About a fortnight ago, but at the beginning it was small crises.”

"Namely ?"

“Well, it hurt for a few seconds and t then after, that it stopped, but for a few days, it's been really painful regularly,”

“Alright,” he said with a nod, having carefully considered her words,

“Can I get dressed ?” she asks, getting up and sitting down on the examination table,

“No, not yet, there is a Medical Droid that will give you a blood test,”

“Do you think this is serious what I got ?”

“We're going to wait for the blood tests.”

“You can't give me something, while you wait for this to stop-”

“I'll wait to find out more, okay ?” he told her with a reassuring smile and she nodded, “I'll be right back,” he said before leaving the room,

Another wave of pain washed over her, holding her back, gritting her teeth and moaning, lay down on her side, breathing heavily, waiting for it to pass, but the pain was so painful it made her pass out,

\---

At the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan in his quarters in full meditation, hear his communicator ring and decides to answer it, “Here, Kenobi !”

_“Obi-Wan, this is Anakin ! You could come join me ?”_

“Join you, where that ?”

“ _At the infirmary !_ _”_

“You're starting to worry me, Anakin ! Why are you in the Hospital Wing ? Are you injured ?”

“ _No, it's Ahsoka !_ _”_

“What is happening to her ?”

“ _I do not know !_ _”_

“Very well, I'm coming !”

\---

Obi-Wan leaves his quarters and went to the Hospital Wing to meet Anakin. He saw him, sitting there, waiting for news from Ahsoka. “Anakin, here I am, what happened ?”

“For short, we had just completed our Mission on Felucia, and in the distance, I saw that Ahsoka was suffering. So, I put the ship on autopilot, I went to see her. She told me that it was fine, and then, she started from suffering and refused to go to the infirmary. She ended up collapsing in my arms, so I led her here.”

“Where, did she hurt, exactly ?”

“She told me that she had a stomach ache and lower back !”.

“I see ...”

Anakin, worried about the silence of his former Master. “Master, do you think this is serious ?”

Obi-Wan, trying to comfort him, puts his hand on his shoulder: “I don't know, Anakin !”

\---

After half an hour of waiting, the Medical Droid goes towards them, with news from Ahsoka. Anakin, stands up and addresses the Droid, “So, how is she ?”

_“Hard to say. We don't know, what she has !”_

Obi-Wan, sensing Anakin's confusion and his anger at the Droid, decides to speak before Anakin tears it apart. “What do you mean by you don't know ?”.

_“We had the results, and we do not understand, how such a phenomenon could be possible !”._

Anakin more and more worried about his Apprentice, “What does that mean ? What does she have ?”.

_“It looks like your Padawan is pregnant, Master Skywalker !.”_

Obi-Wan and Anakin are as shocked as each other and confused refusing to believe it. “Sorry ?” asked the Jedi Master.

“She is barely 16 years old, it is not possible, my Padawan is not pregnant ? She has no belly ! Her body has not changed ! ... If she was pregnant, I will have seen it !.”

“Calm down, Anakin !”

_“There is more !”_

“What do you mean ?” asked Anakin.

_“It seems that she has no awareness of what is going on and that she is eight and a half months pregnant, her pains are proof that labor is approaching, which means that she will to give birth soon !”_

“Are you sure what you're saying ?” Obi-Wan asks, 

_“Yes, the results are definitive, she made a denial of pregnancy, she doesn't realize, but she can give birth at any moment-”_

“No, it can't be-” Anakin said, stunned, staggering back, struggling to believe it, it was so improbable, 

_“Can I beep a Doctor, if you prefer ?”_

“Uh-yes the one who took care of Ahsoka, in the meantime can we see her ?” Anakin asks him. 

_“Of course ! Follow me.”_

\---

Anakin and Obi-Wan enter the room and see Ahsoka asleep in the bed. Her Master approaches her and takes her hand. “Snips, Ahsoka, can you hear me ?”

Ahsoka, slowly opened her eyes and saw Anakin and Obi-Wan by her side, then realized that she was in the Healer Wing, she remembered being examined by a doctor and a wave of pain made her pass out, it was so painful, “Master ? ... What ... What happened ? Master Obi-Wan, what are you doing, there ?”

Anakin decides to speak first, “Ahsoka, do you remember, what happened ?”.

She nodded, “Yes, we were talking and I started to have terrible pain in my lower back and after that it was the black hole ... I passed out, right ?”

Anakin, nodding at his response, “Yes, Snips and I brought you, here.” he explained to her.

Obi-Wan approached her, taking care not to rush her or to frighten her even more and confused that she seemed to be. “Ahsoka, the droids doctors are giving you tests and a blood test ... And we have your results.”

“Am I going to die, right ?”

“Not exactly, Snips, I know, it's going to be hard to hear, but ...”

Ahsoka, worried, wondering what he wants to talk about, “But what ?” Before he could answer her, she started moaning again, “It hurts ! It's awful !”

“Relax, Snips,” he lifted her head a little, “and breathe calmly, like me. You have to breathe in and out, calmly-”

She clenched her teeth, and breathed heavily, “I can't breathe now ! It hurts too much ! ... Aah-”

Anakin, unable to prosecute, Obi-Wan decides to take matters, into his own hands, “Ahsoka, do you know what a denial of pregnancy is ?”.

Ahsoka in shock and confused whose eyes widened. “What ? ... A Denial of pregnancy ?”.

Anakin, taking a second to look at her, felt her confusion, he sighed and told her, “Snips, you made a denial of pregnancy and you are eight and a half months pregnant !”

She rolled her eyes, believing it was a joke, “Pfff ... Stupid things ! ...” she tried to get up and get out of bed, but Anakin and Obi-Wan tried to immobilize her, 

“Where do you think, you're going, like that ?” Anakin said, as she struggled to get up and out, leaving them with their delusions, 

“Ahsoka, you have to lie down-” said Obi-Wan, trying to calm her down, 

“No, I want to go out, I want to go ... let me go !” she said, struggling to free herself from their grips. She took advantage of their being distracted by a droid entering the room to run away and leave the room,

“Ahsoka ?!” Anakin yelled as he started chasing her, followed Obi-Wan, enjoying that the pain subsided, she ran as fast as she could to escape them, refusing to believe it, it was just not possible. They lie, of course.

“Come back, here !” he yelled, continuing to run, he had to catch up with her at all costs, she was totally confused and lost, which is normal, 

\---

She got out of the Jedi Temple, walked to the hangar and got into a starfighter, flying very far from here, refusing to stay with them and listen to their lies any longer, there had to be an explanation to her pains, but it sure couldn't be theirs. It had to be something else. She had to get as far away from here as possible, anywhere, but to leave Coruscant, refusing to come back, until they were sanitized, she wasn't pregnant ! It's all lies !

In the meantime, she had to find a hiding place to hide from them for a while. Naboo, but it was too obvious, she would need a hidden world like, 'Mortis', unfortunately it was impossible to go back, 'The Father' was very clear, about it. Tython, however, too close to Coruscant. Shili, although it was her home planet, it was too painful to go back there and then she would be found, there, quickly. Somewhere, where they never thought, they would find her. There was not enough fuel to reach Corvus, but there was enough to reach Radaa, a deserted moon, the Republic and the Trade Federation are missing there, that would be perfect, temporarily.

\---

“Oh no !” Anakin exclaimed, entering the hangar, realizing her starfighter was gone, she left, not even feeling her on the planet anymore, she had left Coruscant, he tried to reach her through the Force, in vain, she had to block him so as not to locate her, she doesn't want to be found. He rushed into the Medical Bay where Obi-Wan, talk to the doctors, he lifted his head to see his brother come back, annoyed and worried, “Anakin, what is it ?”

“She took her starfighter and left.”

“Did you try to locate her ?”

“Obviously, she's blocking me, she doesn't want to be found !” He sighed, “Ahsoka, eight and a half months pregnant,” he repeated again stunned, by it all, “I don't know, how I could have missed it-”

“We all missed it, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, “We're gonna find her-” then he turned to a doctor in front of him, “Anakin, this is Doctor Davis taking care of Ahsoka.”

“Nice to meet you, Master Skywalker,” he said, holding out a hand,

“Likewise,” he replied, accepting his handshake, 

“As Master Kenobi explained to you, I examined your Padawan and sent a Medical Droid to you to report the results, I'm sorry, I didn't come myself, but I had an emergency,”

He sighed and nodded understandingly, looking up at the doctors, “I don't understand-I don't understand, how is it possible, this pregnancy denial thing.”

“Ah well, it's the brain that refuses even the idea of having a child, so the baby fits in the body in a particular way, and-and the belly doesn't grow bigger. There are some women who give birth after nine months and don't even realize, they were pregnant !”

“Oh Force !” Anakin exclaimed, flabbergasted.

“Yeah, can you imagine, if she gives birth on her own in the wild, not understanding, what is happening to her ?”

“She won't know at all, what to do-”

“But she already knows that, right ? You tell her ?” intervenes a Doctor,

“Yes, we did, but she didn't listen to us, she didn't believe us !” Obi-Wan said, “She took a second of inattention to run away, we couldn't catch up with her.”

“How long do we have ?” Anakin asked, worried,

“It's hard to say,” he said, “But she can give birth at anytime !” 

“And could that have consequences for the baby ?” Obi-Wan asked,

“No, not necessarily, no, and the baby may even be quite normal in size at the time of delivery.”

“Yeah, but since Ahsoka was not monitored during her pregnancy and she's vegan, she may have deficiencies,” Anakin says,

“That's why, we have to locate her, quickly,” said the Healer, “She must be hospitalized !”

“What if, she gives birth before, if the baby needs care and she's in the middle of nowhere ?” Anakin said, worriedly.

“It's the risk, yeah. Hemorrhage, a breech-presenting baby at birth, uh-contractions that stop because she's completely exhausted, eclampsia, she absolutely has to be surrounded by a medical team, otherwise she can die and her baby too,”

At her words, Anakin, ran his hands through his hair, helpless in the face of the situation, she was in danger of death, and all alone on her own, she had to be found very quickly, hoping that it was not already too late,

\---

It had been four days since, she arrived on the planet, she had blocked her bond with her Master so that he would not find her. Four days, that she had cut her comlink, and she could not move anymore, remaining constantly, stretched out in an abandoned barn, on hay. 

Ahsoka, lying on her side, breathing hardly, clenching her teeth, gripped with that excruciating pain again, “Aah ... I can't take it, anymore !” she moaned, writhing in pain, putting her fingers in her mouth, stifling a cry. The more she hurt and the more painful, she didn't understand what was happening to her, why, it hurt so much ? After a few minutes of squirming, the pain subsides, giving her a little breather, allowing her to breathe and rest a bit. She felt so tired, more than usual. 

Unbeknownst to her, her comlink rings again and she ignores it, letting it ring, 

\---

Anakin, thinking he was going crazy, four days, and they still didn't know, where she had been. She had run away, because it was too much for her. He understood that she could be lost and confused, anyone would be, he found it hard to believe it himself, it was so improbable, yet true. He had thought about contacting Rex and the Boys for help, but they had just returned from a grueling mission, they were all entitled to a bit of a break. Obi-Wan wanted to warn the Jedi Council, but the young man refused, already having trouble explaining it, he knew their mentalities, not all of them, but the majority would be totally indifferent and critical, judging her without even knowing what happened and she didn't need it,

He brought his wrist to his lips for a thousandth attempt to contact her, yet unanswered, she wasn't responding, and she was permanently blocking him, to prevent him from locating her, to prevent him from finding her. He felt so helpless, so useless in the face of the situation, if she died, he would never forgive, himself. Pregnant, but how ? Had she had an affair with someone ? Is she in love ? With whom ? Why, didn't she say anything ? He shook his head sharply pushing these questions very far, now was not the time to answer them ! The priority was to find Ahsoka,

“Anakin, how long have you been, here ?” Obi-Wan asked as he sat down next to him, “Since when haven't you eaten ? Since when haven't you slept ?”

“I'll rest when we find Ahsoka !” He said, “You heard the Healers, she can die, there's no time to waste !”

“Anakin-”

“WHAT ?! FOUR DAYS, OBI-WAN ! FOUR DAYS THAT SHE IS ALL ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE ! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, CALM OUT ?! TELLING ME THAT ALL IS OK ?! THAT SHE'S SAFE ?! EXCEPT NO, SHE'S NOT ! SHE'S IN DANGER ! SHE MAY DIE ! AND I-” He lowered his head, sighing sadly, doing everything to calm himself down, it was no use imploding like that, it wasn't going to help, “I feel so helpless ... Waiting and hoping is driving me crazy, until the worst happens ! ... I-I-I'm so scared for her-”

“Hey, don't say that ! I know, Ani. I know. I worry about her, too.” he said, very softly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, ”I want to find Ahsoka, as much as you do, Anakin, but it won't help her, if you get sick-”

He sighed, resigned and nodded,“I'll eat something, but don't ask me to sleep, I can't-”

“Promised-”

“Yes,” he sighed, before _hearing familiar and excited beeps,_ “Artoo ? Something New ?” _R2 beeps affirmatively,_ much to his friend's delight, “Is that true ? ... That's great, thank you, Artoo !” He patted it on the dome, grateful, “Where is she ? ... Radaa ?” he repeated, confused, frowning, 

_R2 beeps, affirmatively,_ “How do you know that ? ... R7 told you ! He's with Ahsoka ! She disabled the ship, but not him ... How's Ahsoka ? ... Not terrible ? ... There is not a single minute to lose.”

\----

After ten hours of flight in hyperspace, the Twilight docks on Radaa, going in search of Ahsoka, now, that they were in the same place, she could no longer hide from him, as indicated by R7, she's was taking refuge in an abandoned barn, moans of pain lead them to her, they saw her lying in the hay, lying on her side, writhing in pain, clenching her teeth, “Oh, that's not true !” She growled, “I can't take it, anymore ! Aah-” she put her fingers in her mouth, trying to stifle a cry of pain, breathing painfully, 

Gently, catching her breath, Ahsoka finally _felt the presence of two jedi, Oh, no ! How did they manage to find her ? These Force_ _signatures were kind, warm and understanding -_ Her _Master_ and _Grandmaster-_ “Ahsoka,” said Anakin, raising his hands in the air and approaching her, very slowly, while she stands up, “You absolutely must be taken care of, very quickly ! You can die, Snips ! You're pregnant-”

“But stop, it's nonsense ! Come on, have you seen me ?” pointing to her flat stomach, “It's just not possible-”

“I'm not so sure, that would explain why, it won't calm down-” argued Anakin.

She rolled her eyes, walking away, “Yes, it calms down and then, it is in the lower back that it hurts-”

“Doctors talked about a denial of pregnancy-”

“I had my period ten days ago, I'm not pregnant ! It's not possible-”

“Ahsoka-” 

“I'm telling you, it's not possible ... Aah-” she asserted, holding her back, gritting her teeth, breathing hardly, Anakin, rushing to her side, putting an arm around her waist to help her walk, “It will pass ... It must pass-”

“It won't. You're not talking anymore, Ahsoka, you have to go to the hospital !” said Anakin,

“No, it's nothing-”

“Ahsoka, it's not negotiable ! I leave you, no choice !” he said firmly, as he took her along with Obi-Wan, despite her protests.

\---

“Here she is !” said the Healer, seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived with Ahsoka on a stretcher, breathing hardly and heavily, her Master, holding her head, trying to reassure her, “It's going to be okay, doctors, they'll take care of you, Okay ?”

“Ahsoka, that's it ?” she asked, Ahsoka-

“I am in pain ! It's awful !” she moaned, breathing painfully, 

“Relax,” she said, lifting her head a little, “and breathe calmly, like me. You have to breathe in and out, calmly-”

She clenched her teeth, and breathed heavily, “I can't breath now ! It hurts too much ! ... Aah-”

“Intervals between contractions ? asked the Doctor,” his eyes fixed on Ahsoka, of the person who accompanied them, 

“Ten minutes, a priori, it is not for now-”

“Unless, she's too tired to get the labor done ! We ride her ! I need to examine her !”

Anakin, sensing her fear and confusion, cupped her face, “Don't worry, it's going to be alright !”

“Are you coming with us ?” asks the Healer, 

“Please ... Don't leave me ...” she moans, breathing hardly.

He looks at her, and nods, no way, he would leave her in a moment like this, “No way, you won't get rid of me in a moment like this !” He looks at the Doctors, “Yeah, I coming. Of course, I coming.” Anakin answers, holding her hand.

“Come on, we have no time to waste !” said the Healer, pushing the stretcher, “Come on ! Go ! Go !” 

\---

After they finished examining her, the Healer and the Doctor tried somehow to explain the situation to her and make her aware of her condition, although, in vain. Ahsoka, still did not believe it, it was not possible !

Faced with the young girl's distress, Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange worried looks, they understood her refusal to believe it and her confusion, she began to wring again in pain, breathing heavily, she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip not to scream, after a few minutes the pain stops, she takes the opportunity to catch her breath, in front of their silence, Ahsoka, begins to hyperventilate and shook her head, negatively. “I want to go ! Let me go ! ...” She said, trying to get up, except they wouldn't let her run away, this time, Anakin held her hand tightly as she struggled to free herself from their grips, “You are lying ! It's not possible ! It's necessarily something else-”

Obi-Wan, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, “Ahsoka, you're going to have a baby-”

She shook her head, refusing to listen to his words, “But I don't understand, I never-it's not possible, it's not possible-”

“Ahsoka, look at me,” Anakin said, shaking her hand, “You need to breathe quietly, ... that's it, that's good. that's great, quietly.”

“I don't understand what you're talking about-” she moaned, writhing in pain, breathing heavily, “It's not possible-”

Obi-Wan, putting a hand on her forehead, “Ahsoka,” she looked up at him, “You know, what a denial of pregnancy is ?” he asked her again.

“No, but it's not that ! It's not possible, it's necessarily, something else ! ...”

“Snips-”

“No, I'm telling you, it's not that ! Why, don't you listen to me ?”. Ahsoka, writhing in pain. “I don't understand it hurts me, really bad ! Aaaaah !”

“We listen to you, Snips, but you don't take into account everything, we tell you !” her Master explained to her, stroking her lekku.

“You have to trust us,” continues Obi-Wan, “But first you have to do whatever the doctors ask you to do, okay ?”

At his words, she shook her head, “I can't do anything, I'm in too much pain ... Aah-” she moaned, closing her eyes, biting her lower lip in an attempt to control the pain,

“Your body is reacting normally, these contractions will help the baby to come down-”

Ahsoka, shocked, totally in denial, moans in pain, and a liquid begins to flow between her thighs. She breathes heavily, then she starts to panic. “Aaaaah ! What is that, ... Master ?”

“You're broke water, Ahsoka ! You're giving birth !”

“There is no baby !” she told them, still in denial.

Obi-Wan, trying to calm her down by putting a hand on her forehead. “The labor has started and the contractions, too. Ahsoka, you're going to have a baby, he is there,” putting a hand on her flat abdomen, “He needs you to accompany him !”

Ahsoka, looked them in the eyes and was running out of nerves, straightening up, breathing heavily, “I DON'T WANT A BABY ! I DON'T WANT TO !” she says to them before collapsing of pain by clenching teeth so as not to scream.


	6. Birth

Ahsoka, still in denial of what is happening to her, still can't believe what Anakin and Obi-Wan told her.

The young Jedi was taken to a room where she was going to give birth to her baby, already in labor for several hours. The contractions were more and more close together, strong and painful, according to the anesthesiologist who came to see the progress of labor, the baby should not delay any longer normally. Dressed in a disposable white hospital gown with blue patterned, lying on the bed, a dogma was placed around her lower area with a Medical Droid on the other end ready to welcome the child.

She is surrounded by Anakin and Obi-Wan, also dressed in a blue overcoat and disposable white beanie, encouraging and supporting her as best they can. “Snips, that's great !” her Master said to her, holding her hand. She turned to him, breathing heavily.

“That's good, Ahsoka. The contractions are stronger, and labor is progressing well.” said the Healer. “Look at me, to avoid pain, you breathe in for a short time like that …” She showed her, as the young girl followed her recommendations, “You block and you breathe out slowly like that.”

“I can't-” she moaned, shaking her head, writhing in pain, “I'm in too much pain-” then, closing her eyes, gritting her teeth, biting her lower lip, trying to control the pain.

“You can do it, Ahsoka.” she encouraged her,

“She's had contractions all night,” Anakin said, looking up at them, annoyed, seeing her in pain, helpless, “Don't you have something to help her ?”

The Healer shook her head, negatively in response, _“She can't have an epidural.” says the Obstetrician Droid, “You heard the anesthesiologist-”_

“Isn't there another solution ?” he asked, searching for another alternative at all costs, anything that could end her suffering.

_“No and Padawan Tano is doing very well.” replied the Obstetrician Droid,_ as she tried to catch her breath, trying to control the pain, _“Her cervix is not yet dilated enough, she needs to wait a little longer.”_

Anakin sighed, resigned to wait, focusing on Ahsoka, squeezing her hand tightly, “Hey,” she turned her head to him, “You can do it. You're a strong girl, huh ? You are the strongest girl I know.”

_“It's good, Padawan Tano, we are progressing well.” said the Obstetrician Droid_ , and at his words, she turned her head towards him, _“The cervix is not yet dilated enough to let the baby out. We will wait a bit, keep it up.”_

“Breathe, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said, as she turned her head towards him, breathing heavily, “Relax, you'll be fine. Breathe.” she felt a new wave of pain wash over her and clench her teeth, moaning, putting her head back, leaning against the pillow head, in an attempt to control the pain.

_The Medical Droid,_ looking at where it is. _“Very well, Padawan Tano. Everything is going normally. The baby will be born soon.”_

\---

“How is she ?” asked the Obstetrician.

“The baby is well positioned, he went down during the night.” replied the Healer, while the Medical Droids had been called for analysis, he had come to take over, “But the cervix is not yet dilated enough.”

He nodded in agreement with her words, then lifted his head to see Anakin and Obi-Wan, “On the other hand, it's too crowded. Normally this is not allowed.” He turned to her, “Ahsoka, I can find you a nurse to help you-”

Despite the pains she was going through, she found the strength to shake her head negatively, refusing his proposal, she turned her head to Anakin, at her side, then, her grandmaster, “No, I don't want them to leave-” 

“What if the Council is looking everywhere for you ?” he argued, as she lifted her head back, gritting her teeth, moaning in pain. “Ahsoka, most of them have already given birth. They will understand what you are going through, they will be able to help you.”

Anakin sighed, watching helplessly his daughter suffering, writhing in pain, neither he nor Obi-Wan knew anything about what she was going through, the pain and exhaustion, maybe a woman, having already had children, could help her, better than him ? He straightened up, preparing to leave, but feeling his hand loosen from hers, she turned to him, immediately tightening her grip on his hand, refusing to let go, “Anakin,” he stopped and looked at her, surprised to hear her use his first name, “I don't want you to go !” She growled, gritting her teeth, serious, not letting go of his gaze, refusing to let him go, before turning her head to her grandmaster, shaking hands with both of them, “Neither of you.”

“I'm not leaving,” Anakin told her, in turn tightening her grip on her hand, as she writhed in pain, moaning, “No one will get me out of here.”

“Neither do I.” Obi-Wan said, smiling, squeezing his hand, she turned her head towards him, before closing her eyes, moaning, uttering another cry of pain, muffled, “It's going to be fine, Young One.”

He sighed, resigned, letting them stay, having given up on letting them out, refocusing on his patient and the child's birth, “You have to hold on, Ahsoka.” he said, watching the work progress, “Go on. You are doing very well like that. It's good, you breathe well, now.”

“Don't worry, you'll be fine,” Anakin said, squeezing her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it, “Breathe, Snips. Breathe.”

\---

Two hours later, while the delivery was going on, the Obstetrician and Healer were called in urgently, so they had to leave and let Medical Droids take over and deliver the child. _“That's it. You are completely dilated. The next contractions are going to start. When the next one will strike, start pushing !”_ _said the_ _Obstetrician Droid,_ watching the progress of labor.

Ahsoka was pushing with each new contraction, but the baby only came out very slightly. In the end, she collapsed to catch her breath and recover as best she could. _“Breathe, Padawan Tano, you are doing very well, the Birth is coming soon !”_

Obi-Wan, holding her hand, addressing her. “Breathe, you're doing great on the next contraction, blocking and pushing down, okay ?”

She nodded sharply, and pushed with all her might, squeezing their hands tightly, to give her strength and energy, “You're going to make it, Snips, I promise.” Anakin said, stroking her lekku with his other hand.

_“There you go, that's good, that's great, go ahead, push, push, push, push.”_ she collapsed from exhaustion, breathing hard, 

“That's good,” Obi-Wan said, encouraging her in her efforts, “Now you breathe. Breaths.”

Ahsoka, shaking her head, exhausted. “I can't take it anymore ! I'm sick of it !”

Anakin, still holding her hand, before another contraction hits her, and her hand squeezed his tightly. “You're going to get there, Snips, you're very brave, strong and stubborn. You can do it !”. 

_The Medical Droid,_ checking every progress Ahsoka made to give birth to it. _“That's good, Padawan Tano ! The baby will be born soon ! I can see the head !”._

“Come on it's almost over, Ahsoka, one last time, you're blocking and pushing with all your might!” said his Master, shaking his hand. 

_“You're almost there ! Don't give up !” the Obstetrician Droid asked her._

  
\---

An hour later, during the last contraction, the young mother pushes with all her strengh and the baby finally came out and started to cry.

_The Medical Droid_ cleans it, cuts the umbilical cord, and swaddles the baby in a blue blanket. _“Congratulations, he's a beautiful, healthy baby boy !”._

The Medical Droid about to put it on the young Togruta's belly, but she refuses, seeing her reaction, Obi-Wan intervenes and takes the baby in his arms, while Anakin takes care of her by stroking her lekku, “It's okay, breaths, Snips. It's okay ! I'm proud of you ... You were very strong and courageous !”. 

Ahsoka in tears, looked away, flatly refusing to look at her baby. As Anakin was about to put her into a deep sleep, feeling that she needed to rest, she began to moan again and clench her teeth so as not to scream, but lifting her head back against the pillow head, eyes closed, moaning and breathing heavily as a new wave of pain overwhelmed her.

“What is going on ?” Anakin asked, worried and confused. 

_The Obstetrician Droid_ , looking to her lower area. _“It looks like there is a second one !”_

“OH FORCE !” Skyguy swore, stunned.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange a look as the Jedi Master held the little boy in his arms, helpless at the suffering of the young girl who starts to moan in pain, breathing heavily at the painful contractions that hit her hard.

_“Padawan Tano, you have twins ! You'll have to push again !” Said the Droid_ to her.

Ahsoka, shocked by the fact that she was not carrying one, but two babies, she already couldn't believe it, she was exhausted, the pain was unbearable and there was a second birth. “Aaaaah ! What ? Not again !” she moaned. “No-”

Her Master at her side grabbed her hand, which she began to squeezes, while an another contraction hits her more strongly than for the boy, Ahsoka looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. “It's good, Snips, breathe ! It's almost over …” He told her, as she moaned, writhing in pain.

 _“Padawan Tano, I'm going to ask you for one last effort, you will have to push a little more.”_ She nodded, breathing heavily, and pushed with all her might, squeezing his hand tightly in an attempt to control the unbearable pain.

\----

Four hours later, as for the baby boy's birth, Ahsoka pushes with all her might and collapsed onto the bed of exhaustion, a cry that filled the room. 

_The Medical Droid_ cuts the umbilical cord and cleans it before swaddling it in a pink blanket. _“Congratulations, she's a lovely baby girl !”_

As he was about to put it on her stomach, Ahsoka looked away, flatly refusing to look at her, Anakin motioned for him to pass it to the Droid next to him, while stunned, stroking the lekku of his Padawan for comforting her and trying to calm her down as tears rolled down her cheeks by the thousands. “It's over, Snips, you were very strong and courageous !” He whispered to her before sending her a suggestion for sleep, “You can sleep, now !” which she accepted and let herself be invaded by her.

Once asleep, her Master kisses her on the forehead, then gets up, to let the droids take her to her room, and goes to see Ahsoka's daughter in the Droid's arms, which he picked up and walked towards Obi-Wan who was holding her son: they both had light orange skin with slightly different facial marks from their mother, but no little lekku or montrals just a few sandy dark blond hair and big blue eyes like her, “They are beautiful, they look like Ahsoka !”.

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, I always wonder how this is possible !”.

Anakin, looking at the baby in his Former Master's arms, “I'm worried about Ahsoka ! It's going to be very difficult for her !”

“We will have to support her, Anakin and surround her with what she has just experienced may be very traumatic for her !”

Obi-Wan hands the baby over to him and was about to leave the room, having to return their mission report on Felucia to the Council. “Here, take him !”

“Master, where are you going ?” he asks, taking the second child.

“Report back to the Jedi Council on your mission on Felucia.”

“No, it is not necessary, Master, it's up me to go !”

“Anakin, she needs you ! I'll explain it to them !”

“How are you going to tell them that Ahsoka just had not one, but two babies ? They will immediately judge and reprimand her right away, and she doesn't need that now !”

“I know Anakin, don't worry, I'll be able to explain it to them ! See you later !”.

Obi-Wan left the room, leaving Anakin alone with newborns in his arms, he began to cry so rock him, “Shhh ... Shhh ... it's okay ! The three of us are going to be friends ! Buddies ! It's like with your mom, you know, it's not that she doesn't care about you, in reality, she is an incredibly devoted and caring person, she is going to need time.” he whispered to them.

Anakin left the delivery room with the twins and walked to Ahsoka's room. He deposited the sleeping twins in their crib and draws a chair with the Force to him on which he sits, next to his Padawan, waiting for her to wake up, but ends up falling asleep.


	7. Revelation

“Don't worry,” said the Obstetrician, returning two hours after giving birth to check on Ahsoka, he had been surprised, and stunned upon learning of the birth of twins, he didn't know how or why, he hadn't seen him on the ultrasound. At his words, Anakin, looking away from the twins, turned her head to him, “These little guys, they're great and it's thanks to you. If you hadn't been there, she wouldn't have found the strength to go through until the end of her childbirth.”

“I haven't done much,” Anakin replied, his eyes riveted on his daughter, sleeping peacefully, without suffering. 

“Yes, you supported her,” he insisted, “You've found the right words and there is nothing better.”

Anakin smiled, inwardly he was happy to have been able to help her. “They are very small.” he pointed out, his eyes riveted on the newborns babues.

“They weigh three kilograms, though.” he smiled, as Anakin turned his head towards him, “And then they will grow up in eighteen years, they will be stronger than their daddy.”

“I'm not the father.” Anakin said, slightly, flustered at the idea, but curious and confused. “This is my Padawan.”

“I know.” he said with a small nod, “I don't really know the bond between a Master and his Apprentice. But I have observed you during the childbirth, and I feel that she is more for you than a simple pupil, but you are closer than you should be, am I right ?”

He nodded according to his words, calming down at him words. _He was right, she was more to me, much more than my Apprentice, she was my little sister 'Snips', but above all she was my daughter, my child._

“Master,” a small voice said, tired and he lifted his head to see that she was awake, he sat down next to her and took her hand, relieved not to see her writhing in pain anymore. 

“How are you feeling ?”

“Tired.”

“It's normal,” said the Obstetrician, and they both looked up at him, “You made an important effort. Your hormones are dropping, now you need to rest.” She nodded briskly, “But everything is fine, they are in great shape your little ones.” At his words, she looked away, refusing to talk about it or even think about it. “Alright, I'll leave you,” he said, before leaving the room, leaving them both. 

“Snips,” Anakin said, stroking her lekku, “I understand you're lost, and distraught.”

“I don't want to talk about it.” she said, firmly, wanting to end the conversation, and closed her eyes, “I want to sleep.” 

“As you wish,” he replied, understanding, letting her fall asleep.

\---

Obi-Wan heads for the Council Chamber, his concerns turning to the Young Jedi, his head full of questions and uncertainties, bows, before speaking: “Masters, I am here to report back on Anakin and Ahsoka's Mission on Felucia which is a success”. 

“Where are Skywalker and his Padawan ?” asked Master Yoda. 

“To the Medical Bay, Master Yoda !”

“Why are they not there, instead of you ?” demanded Master Windu.

Not sure how to explain it to them, he decided there was no right way to tell it. “Something happened on Felucia, Masters ...”

The Council still intrigued, he continues: “During the Mission, Ahsoka was taken violent abdominal spasms and excruciating pain in the lower back she ended up passing out, Anakin therefore had to drive her urgently to the Medical Bay, here, on Coruscant ! While he was waiting for the results, I arrived and Medical Droid told us that Ahsoka made a denial of pregnancy that she was eight and a half months pregnant and that her pains was proof that labor was coming ! We are shocked ourselves, so I understand how you feel !”. 

Each member of the Jedi Council, looking at each other in turn, thinking they have misunderstood, they try to speak, in vain no words could come out of their mouths, the revelation of recent events had made them completely shocked and speechless.

“If I understood everything correctly, Master Kenobi ! You are telling us that Ahsoka is pregnant ? How is it possible ? She has no belly ! No symptoms that could match pregnancy !” asked Shaak-ti. 

“Honestly, Master Ti, I don't know more than you do, but from what I know: it's the principle of a denial of pregnancy !” Obi-Wan replied. 

“A denial of pregnancy, Master Kenobi, you say ?” asked the Grand Jedi Master. 

“Yes, Master Yoda ! Ahsoka had absolutely no awareness of what was going on !” he told them.

“How could it have happened ?” asked Mace Windu stunned.  
  
“I will arrest you immediately, Master Windu, Ahsoka has nothing to do with it !” Obi-Wan replies, trying to calm him down. 

“But for nine months there was a baby growing inside her ! Where was he all this time ?” asked Master Windu. 

“I did some research and from what I have read, the baby is hiding because he feels that his mother does not want to see him, so he developed along the spine, under the ribs and to protect her from this trauma her psyche ordered her body to hide all the symptoms, so no belly or vomiting, nothing shows up !”. 

“How did she react ?” worrying, Master Plo-Koon. 

Obi-Wan, looking at him. “I'm not going to lie to you, she reacted very badly ...” he said, putting aside her four-day flight, while she was in grave danger, in the middle of nowhere, being able to give birth at any moment, “She has just given birth, and she is still in denial. She doesn't even look at them, she rejects her children. So Anakin stayed with her and put her into a deep sleep feeling that she needed to rest ! ” he answers to Kel-Dor.

“She already given birth ?” asked Master Windu, stunned. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, after a long and painful labor of several hours, she ended up giving birth to a baby boy and a baby girl !” he replies. 

“TWINS !?” Exclaimed Mace Windu in shock.

“Masters, we do not know the why of how Ahsoka has made a denial of pregnancy, but she has nothing to do with it.”

“Master Kenobi, investigate it, you need !” addressing Yoda to him. 

Obi-Wan bows and leaves the Council chamber. “Yes, Masters !”.


	8. In denial

Ahsoka wakes up in the Medical Bay, refusing to believe what had happened to her. She sees Anakin asleep on a chair by her side, a hand holding hers. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. “Hi, Snips ! How are you feeling ?”

“I feel very broken !” she replied.

“Did you feel good sleeping ?”

“Yeah.”

“Ahsoka, what happened ?” asked her Master.

Ahsoka completely stunned, still in denial, still in shock, tries to think about how things could have gone so badly, “I don't know, Master, I never slept with anyone. I swear, I don't understand how it was possible ! How this thing fell on me !”.

Anakin, putting a hand on her forearm, “I believe you ! ...” he assured her, then taking a look at the infants, decides to start the conversation, but being afraid that Ahsoka will stand against it, it would be gentle. Because for him, his Padawan, his daughter was still in denial, since the birth, she still refused to look at her twins. “What's up ?” she asks him.

“I want to talk about the twins-” he replies.

Ahsoka, looking at her Master looks away immediately. “Oh, no ! You're not going to get started …”.

“Please, Ahsoka, listen to me, I know it's difficult-”

She looked up at him. “Leave me alone with this ! Everyone tells me what to do ! But I never wanted to have a baby !”.

“But they are here, they need you …”.

“And I need to be left alone !”.

“Look at them, Snips-”.

Ahsoka, refusing the bright eyes filled with tears, “No ...” shaking her head. “I didn't ask for anything !”.

Anakin, seeing her reaction tries to comfort her. “They didn't ask for anything either, it's not their fault ! They had nothing to do with it !”. 

Ahsoka, looking down. “I know.” then looking up at her Master.

“It's just two little ones ! Innocents beings, and we protect them the innocent, right ?” he asked her, pointing to the infants.

Ahsoka, look at him with tear-filled eyes. “But I can't believe their are mine ! ...” a tear rolled down her cheek. “That it's my kids !”.

Anakin tries to comfort her by sending waves of comfort through the Force. “Ahsoka, we are going to find out what happened ! But in the meantime you will have to make a decision: you recognize them and raised them !” He began.

“Or I abandon them and thus renounce my parental rights !” she ends for him. “I don't know, I still don't understand how it is possible, how did I get pregnant ?”

“I don't know, Snips, I don't know !”. He took her in his arms, stroking her back lekku trying to appease her, “They will need a name to declare them to the Civil Registry ! Have you thought about it ?”

Ahsoka rejects this idea, not understanding how he could ask her for such a thing. “I don't know ! ... I don't really want to think about it for the moment !”.

“I understand.” he said, understanding, “But it's important to do it, you have a few days before you choose, but … but it's important to them … really.”

\----

Half an hour later, Obi-Wan burst into the room, “Hello, Ahsoka, how are you feeling ?” he asks, with a smile as he enters the room.

“Hello, Master Obi-Wan. Not terrible.” she answers, breaking away from her Master's grip.

“Anakin, can I speak to you in private ?” He nodded, stood up, “Sure, I'll be back, Snips !” She nodded, lay down, closing her eyes, and followed him, then leaves the room, closing the door, “How did the Council react ?”

“Badly, they were all in shock, especially the fact that Ahsoka already given birth and that she has made a denial of pregnancy. They asked me to investigate and find out why and how.” Looking at Ahsoka and glancing at the twins, “How's she doing ? With them, I mean ?”

Anakin, crossing his arms and staring at him, “She is still in denial, and she rejects them ! She refuses to look at them, no matter how much I explain to her, that they had nothing to do with it, she does not want to hear anything !”

“It's normal, Anakin, she will need time. But will one day Ahsoka be able to accept her children, I can't tell you.”

“She swore to me that she had never slept with anyone ! And I believe her !” affirmed Anakin, determined.

“Unfortunately, if what she says proves to be correct there can only be one possible hypothesis !” reflective Obi-Wan.

Anakin, understanding his resonance: “Is that she was forced to ! So the ... the twins ...”

“Are the result of this rape. Yes. What explains her denial of pregnancy.” he ends for him.

Anakin totally distraught and looking at him, sitting down for a moment, his head dropped between his hands, running his hands through his hair. “But by whom and why ?” he asked him.

Obi-Wan placing his hand on his shoulder and sits next to him, “This is what we are going to find out !”

“How do you plan to do it ?”

“I have already asked that the Doctors take samples from the children and perhaps a DNA recognition. I await the results.”

Anakin more and more angry about what his apprentice, his daughter had just suffered. “IF I HELD THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO HER !”

Obi-Wan, trying to calm him down, “Calm down, Anakin ... that won't help Ahsoka !”.

Anakin breathes and does everything to calm down, realizing that his former Master was right. “You are right, Master, it's just that I don't understand how someone could do that to her ! Not her, she's so young ! It's my fault ! I wasn't there enough for her ! If only I had been listening more, she never would have been-”

“Anakin, it is not your fault, you have nothing to do with it !” Obi-Wan cut him off. “You are doing wonderfully well with her ! I assure you she progresses from day to day and when she talks to me about you, she seems so proud to be your apprentice !”

The Droid is approaching with the results in hand, “Do you have anything new ?” asked the Chosen One.

He nodded. _“Masters Jedi, we have taken samples from the children at your request and the results have just arrived !”._

“So what ?” asked Anakin, furious and impatient.

“Please excuse my friend for his impatience, but we need to know the results ! Have you achieved DNA recognition ?” he asked.

“Yes or no ?” asked the Chosen One, annoyed.

_“Yes, but not DNA recognition, all I can tell you is that the conception dates back to last July and that is a human !”_

“July ? ... It means she ... ” he begin stun.

Obi-Wan, nodded solemnly, but in shock. “Yes, Anakin, she was 15 years old at the time of the facts ! Something else ?”

_“The results also show that children are force sensitive on both sides !”_ replied the _Droid_. 

Confused, Anakin wondered what this heap of junk meant. “On both sides what does that mean ?” he demanded.

“That Ahsoka's twins are sensitive on both sides of the Force: On the Light Side by their mother ...” Obi-Wan explained to him.

“And on the Dark Side by their "father" !” ends Anakin.

“Which means that the person who abused her is probably a Sith !”.

“A SITH ? But which one and why ?” repeated Anakin, furious and in shock.

“Maybe, I don't know that he needed a powerful person especially sensitive to Force and who better than the the Chosen One's Padawan !” offered Obi-Wan.

“Argh … I hate being called like that !” Anakin pointed out to him.

“I know, but that is what you are, remember about Mortis and when the time comes you will have to fulfill the prophecy: 'Bring Balance to the Force !” He explained to him.

“I still don't know what it means …” said the Chosen One.

“You will understand when the time comes !” assured his former Master.

Anakin changes the subject, confused. “A Human Sith ? There are only two knowns to the Jedi, Dooku or the Sith Lord whose existence we suspect !”

Obi-Wan thoughtful and thinking for a moment. “Dooku may be cruel, I can't imagine a single second raping a child !” ends up telling him the Jedi Master.

“I never imagined saying that about him, but I agree !” replied Anakin.

“So there is only one possibility left for us: the Mysterious Sith Lord !” said the Jedi Knight.

“I'm going to visit the Council to keep him informed” in pointing to the young mother in the bedroom, “You stay with her ! Ahsoka needs you !” he said to him.

\--- 

Obi-Wan leaves the Infirmary and goes to the Jedi Council, he bows before speaking, Master Yoda spoke first, “Master Kenobi, do you have anything new ?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, it looks like Ahsoka was raped !” he explained to him.

“Oh, The Poor Child !” exclaimed Master-Ti in shock.

“Are you sure about this Obi-Wan ? Padawan Tano could have formed an attachment with another Padawan ! It wouldn't be the first time she broke the Code just like Skywalker ! I remain convinced that it was a mistake to associate them ! We didn't need a second Skywalker in the Order !” Mace Windu said coldly.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the anger rising in him at his words, how dare he question Ahsoka's word like the last time ? Master Windu was among those who voted for her expulsion from the Order, even though she was innocent ! He was ready to let her be executed for a crime she had not committed, without this surveillance videos found at the last moments ! Ahsoka would no longer be of this world and the twins would never even be born !

Someone clearly plotted and maybe orchestrated everything from the start but for what reasons ? What purpose ? And without the intervention of Anakin and Padmé, she would have left ! 

How dare he blame her Master, on Anakin who remained unconscious for a whole week after being knocked out for trying to prevent Tarkin and his clones from taking Ahsoka ! Obi-Wan ignored the depth of Anakin's feelings towards Ahsoka, but he knew that they were strong and that he was very attached to her. 

“The conception dates back to last July, Ahsoka was 15 years old at the time of the facts, the age of consent on Coruscant is 16 ! It's rape ! The age of consent on Shili does not count only this one matters !”

“Master Kenobi, keep going !” asked Master Yoda.

“I asked the Droid to take samples from the twins and thus launched a DNA recognition of the father, and we discovered that Ahsoka's children was sensitive on both sides of the Force: on the Light Side by their mother and on the Dark Side by their human "father" !”

“Which is to say that her rapist is Force sensitive ? And what is more, a Sith ?” said Mace Windu furious.

“And Little'Soka, how is she and her twins ?” asked Master Plo-Koon.

“Very badly, Master Plo, she still refuses to look at them, and she rejects them !” Obi-Wan replied.

“Need time she's going to have ! Does she know that ?” intervenes Master Yoda.

He nodded, “Yes, Master Yoda, Anakin told her !” Obi-Wan replies.

“But who could have done this to her ?” asked Master Ti.

“A Sith ! Yes, but which one ?” wondered Plo-Koon.

  
“Precisely we have given it a lot of thought and it turns out that there are only two Human Siths known to the Jedi, Dooku and the Mysterious Sith, the one we suspect exists !” says Obi-Wan.

“Dooku, capable of such a thing, I don't believe ! The Mysterious Sith possible he is !” said Master Yoda.

“I share your opinion, Master Yoda !” Obi-Wan replied.

“Find out who it is you need, Master Kenobi ! To help Young Ahsoka the only way is !” Master Yoda ordered him  
.  
“You can dispose !” said Master Windu.

“Yes Master !” Obi-Wan bowed, left the Council Chamber and went to the Hospital Wing to find Anakin.   
  
0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

  
At the Healer Wing,

**Anakin POV:**

**I go into her room and see her asleep, I worry about her, I still can't believe my poor little Snips, she's like the little sister I didn't have and my daughter, how someone could have dared to abuse her, she was 15 at the time of the fact.**

**I feel her confusion and her fears. This children have nothing to do with it, and neither does she. My duty as her Master is to support her and help her accept what has just happened to her. But if she doesn't even look at them how can I help her ?**

**I go to the cradle of her children who also sleep. I watch them sleep: they look so much like her. What poor little ones, the boy begins to cry, so I take him in my arms, whispering sweet words to him, he ends up going back to sleep so I gently place him in his cradle, taking care not to wake him or his sister. I do my best for them, but they need their mom's love.**

**In a chair, sitting, next to Ahsoka's bed, taking her hand and waiting for her to wake up.**


	9. Completely Closed

_**Ahsoka POV: ** _

_**I don't understand what's going on, everyone keeps telling me what to do. But I don't want it, it's not my babies ! I refuse to believe it ! How is it possible ? Anakin is there, I know it, I can feel his presence when he is next to me. He's going to want to talk to me about them again, but I refuse. Why me ? After a few seconds, I sit up and put down involuntarily, perhaps instinctively as if it was normal the hands on my stomach become huge, very rounded of a full-term pregnant woman. It was so strange, it was flat, still a week ago and now I looked like a stranded whale. I hope my stomach will return to its usual shape very quickly, because I don't like it. I still can't believe what happended to me. How can you be pregnant and not realize it ? It doesn't matter, I don't want to think about it.** _

“Hi, Ahsoka. How are you feeling ?” _**he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.**_

_**I look away, not sure what to say to him. Stunned, shocked, horrified ?**_ “How I'm feeling, hard to say !” He looked at me, worriedly, “What ? What is it, what ?”.

 _ **He sighed, not letting go of my gaze, I could feel his anger and sadness, but also his worry. Whatever happens, it doesn't bode well.**_ “With Obi-Wan, we asked the Droid Doctor to take samples from your kids !”

_**Argh, I can't take it anymore to hear that ! I look away when he says "my kids", but Skyguy notices:** _“Snips, I know it's hard to hear for you ... But even if you don't want to hear about them or see them, they're your twins !” _**I shake my head in dismay at his words, No. He asks me to look at him, but I refuse to do it, it's not my babies, he perseveres and I my gaze ends up meeting his,**_ “The results show that you were abused !”

_**What ? No, it's not possible. I feel tears in my eyes, clouding my view. I take a moment, thinking I misunderstood what he had just said … but I didn't misunderstand, it was what I heard. He claims I was … I look at him, the world had just collapsed around me. I don't understand a thing,**_ “What? What do you mean, abused ?” _**He didn't answer me, but his silence meant it all.** _“Y-you mean I was raped !?”.

_**He nodded painfully, and I finally understood the reason why, he was angry,** _“Yes, Snips, that's how you got pregnant. This explains your denial of pregnancy !”. _**Eyes filled with tears, I ask him how and who,** _“According to the results, the babies are Force sensitive on both sides: The Bright Side by you and the Dark Side by their "father" which comes back to say that the person who abused you is a Sith !”.

_**What ? No, it's a nightmare ! How ? What ? Why ? Who ? I feel like I'm suffocating, I grab my throat, panting heavily, looking for oxygen, I start to panic, Anakin just told me that the person responsible for my misfortune is a Sith, but which one ? I start to hyperventilate and he tries to calm me down by putting his hand on my forehead and sends waves of comfort to me through our bond,**_ “Ahsoka, breathe, it's going to be okay !” _**he says, and at his words, I look up at him, stunned and distraught, inhaling and exhaling several times, trying to calm myself down and regain normal breathing, as he stroked my lekku with his other hand, trying to calm me down, looking me straight in the eyes.**_ “I will find the one who did this to you ! I swear !”.

_**I look away, annoyed and so sick of it all. I can't take it anymore ! I'm fed up ! I want him to leave me alone, I just want to fall asleep and believe this was all a horrific nightmare. I wish I could wake up and forget everything, but I can't. Unfortunately, all of this was not a nightmare, my stomach was not imaginary, the waves of unbearable abdominal and lower back pain and those during childbirth were very real. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to forget. I want to sleep and not hear about it anymore. I want to run away and go very far from here to escape the nightmare, the hell that my life has become.**_ “I want to sleep now !”  
  
_**Despite the cold tone with which I answered him, he was understanding.**_ “Yes, of course, I'll leave you. I'll come back, okay ?” _**he said, kissing me on the forehead before leaving the room.**_

_**I turn my back on the cradle and end up falling asleep, but the babies start to cry, and I will give anything to stop them.** _

_**My Master, having felt my fears and my anxieties came back and tried to calm them,** _“Shhhhh ... Shhhhh ... It will be okay, buddies ! I think they're hungry, you don't want try to give them their bottle ? Or take them a little bit in your arms ?”

_**Totally closed to this idea, I refuse to take care of him or her, I want nothing to do with them ! I don't want to see them let alone hold them,**_ “No !”

_**He tries again,** _“Snips ...” _**Why is he insisting so much ? Why won't he leave me alone ? I can't hear him talk about them anymore !**_

“I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM ! GET THEM OUT OF MY ROOM !”

_**The babies keeps crying, so I close my eyes, trying to ignore their crying. To my relief, Anakin ends up leaving the room with them and I end up falling asleep.**_


	10. In shock

**Anakin POV:**  
  
**Since Ahsoka refuses to feed them, I had no choice but to do it myself, I had already fed the little boy whom I had replaced in the small bed in front of me, then I give the bottle to his sister, although I do not know exactly what I do, a Droid showed me how to do it and then left, Snips was always more gifted than me in what concerns children. I am worried about her, completely closed to the idea of looking at them or even taking care of them.**

 **I had never seen her like that. While I was lost in thought, I hadn't even noticed that Obi-Wan had just burst into the room, and that he had settled on the bed in front of me.**  
“How is she ? And what are you doing with Ahsoka's daughter ?” **he asked me.**

**I continue to watch the baby who is finishing her bottle,** “I give her food, because she refuses to do it !” **I say to him. Then I look up at him.** “You would have seen her, Master, she is completely closed to the idea of taking care of them !”

“Did she look at them ?” **he asked me.**

“No, she still refuses to see them.” **I said, shaking my head.** “She rejects them.”

“Did you tell her where the twins came from ?” **Obi-Wan asked me.**

**I nodded.** “Yes, I did. Master, she is completely lost and distraught !”

“At the same time, it's normal, Anakin. A week ago she didn't even know she was pregnant.” he replied.

 **Neither did we actually, no one knew. No one could have consider or even imagined such a thing, once she had finished eating, Obi-Wan stared at the Child in my arms,** “What are we going to do with them, Master, I don't know how to convince her of their existences …”.

“I don't know, Anakin. The only way to help Ahsoka is to find the person who did this to her.”

 **And I agreed with him, we have to find this junk for her and for the twins, but it worries me to leave her all alone right now.** “Yes, we have to find him. I'm going to ask Senator Amidala to watch over her. Let's go !”.

**I take the baby girl and then her brother and get ready to leave the room. Obi-Wan stops me,** “Anakin, why don't you leave them in the room with Ahsoka ?”

 **I sigh and turn to him, passing him the baby boy.** “Because Ahsoka must rest and Padmé will be able to take care of them.” **I assured him.**

“You're right, let's go !” **he replied leaving with the baby.**

**We leave the Healer Wing with Ahsoka's twins in the direction of Padmé's apartment. I hope she can help Ahsoka.**

\----

Anakin with Ahsoka's daughter, Obi-Wan with her son arrive on speeder at the Apartment of Padmé and knock on the door,

Padmé opened the door to them and wonder _why her husband and his Former Master did they each have a baby in their arms_ : “It's a long story, Padmé !” said Anakin, having read her thoughts.

“Greetings, Senator Amidala.” greeted Obi-Wan.

“Greetings, Master Kenobi.” she replied.

  
Padmé invites them to come in and settle in comfortably in the living room, while she brought them cups of tea, and sits in front of them, still looking at the babies, “So Ani, why are these children strangely look like Ahsoka ?” she asked him.

Anakin, glancing at the baby first, her brother in Obi-Wan's arms than his wife, biting his lower lip and then decides to answer her, “Because it's her babies.” Anakin told her.

His wife, totally dumbfounded, frowning, confused, “What ? How ? Ahsoka was not pregnant ?” exclaims Padmé.

“It's a long story !” Obi-Wan said to her.

“While we were on Mission on Felucia, Ahsoka started to have stomach aches and lower back pain. After the Battle and the Mission was over, I went to see her asking her if she was fine, she told me answered yes, but I could feel through our bond that she was suffering ! However, she still refused to go to the Medical Bay and ended up passing out in my arms, so I took her to the Medical Bay where they gave her a blood test and lots of exams. Obi-Wan came to join me and Medical Droid ended up communicating her analysis results to us.” Worried, Padmé, signals him to continue, he takes a deep breath and continues. “It turned out that Ahsoka was made in fact a 'denial of pregnancy', that she was eight and a half months pregnant and that her pains were proof that labor was coming.” Anakin told her.

His wife, speechless still processing the information her husband had just passed on to her, burst out laughing, believing in a bad joke, “What ? Pregnant, but she is barely 16 years old and then, You saw her, Ahsoka ?” she asked them. “She is not more pregnant than me ! She doesn't even have a belly !”

“She is much more pregnant than you, I assure you. She made a denial of pregnancy, she had no awareness of what was going on !” explained her husband, serious.

She remained silent, and stopped laughing, realizing that was anything, except a joke, “A 'Denial of pregnancy' ?” she asked them.

“Yes, Senator, and this is the principle of a 'denial of pregnancy', the baby feeling that he is not welcome, is hiding because his mother does not want to see him, so he is developing as he can: the along the spine and very high, under the ribs. And to protect her from this trauma, her psyche ordered her body to hide all the symptoms: therefore no stomach or vomiting, which explains her abdominal and lower back pain.” the Jedi Master explained to her.

“Oh, my god, poor little darling ! It's terrible ! How is she ?” Padmé asked them, worried.

“Not very well, we tried to reassure her and make her aware of her condition, but she called us liars and refused to hear it. She took advantage of a moment of inattention and distraction caused by a Droid bursting into the room to escape.” said Anakin.

“She ran away ?”

“Yes, and I tried to catch up with her, but it was too late.” 

“What do you mean by it was 'too late' ?” she asks, frowning, confused.

“She had taken her starfighter and left the planet.” 

“We can't blame her for being completely lost.” she said, “Surely that must have been too much for her.” Understanding her reaction, he nodded in agreement with her words, “And then ?”

“Then I returned to the Medical Bay where Obi-Wan was speaking with the Doctor who had checked Ahsoka and who, having been called for an emergency, had sent a Medical Droid to tell us the results.”

“What did he say ?”

“A little about how 'denial of pregnancy' works, but the risk was that she gives birth on her own, in the middle of nowhere, without understanding what happens to her and the complications during childbirth. In other words, she had to be surrounded by a medical team, so she had to be found as soon as possible, or she could die and her baby with her.”

“How long has she been missing ?”

“Four days.” he replied, thinking back to everything that had happened the last few days, the anguish that was eating him inside, the wait without any news, without knowing how she was, or where she was.

“FOUR DAYS ?!” She exploded, worried, taking a deep breath and a few seconds to calm down, “Haven't you tried to locate her ?”

“Sure I did, but she blocked me,” he replied, at his words, she frowned in confusion, and he continues, “Our bond, she blocked me, so I couldn't find her.” She said nothing, feeling that he had not finished. He sighed, she might not have the Force, but she knew Anakin and knew how much Ahsoka meant to him, “I thought I was driving crazy, I swear. She was all alone in the middle of nowhere, in danger of death. And I had no idea where she was or how she was, I was so scared for her,”

“I get it,” she said, grabbing his hand, understanding, but stunned, “I'll have it was too. How did you find her ?”

“Thanks to R2,” he replied, smiling at the thought of his loyal droid friend. “He made contact with Ahsoka's astromech Droid, R7, she had deactivated the tracking beacon on her star hunter, but not him.”

“Where had she gone ?”

“On Radaa,”

“Why there ?”

“No idea,” he replied, with a shrug, “I imagine, she wanted to get away from Coruscant as much as possible and most of all she knew we wouldn't think of looking for her there.” She smiled inwardly, despite the circumstances and the perilous situation she found herself in, she was clever, and perhaps even smarter than Anakin. “When we got there, I could feel her presence, it was so nice to feel her again. According to R7, she took refuge in an abandoned barn, he said she was in pain, and he was right, she was lying in the hay, breathing heavily and with difficulty, she was moaning in pain. After a few seconds, she finally noticed our presence.”

“How did she react ?”

“She was surprised, she got up, and refused to let me approach her, I tried to reassure her and make her aware of her condition, but she still refused to believe it. For her, there was bound to be an explanation for her pain, but it certainly couldn't be ours.” Anakin explained, thinking back to the confusion and fear he had seen in her eyes, it was like she was afraid of him, and it was unbearable to him, he never wanted her to be afraid of him, “A new wave of pain washed over her, and I rushed towards her, despite her protests, we forced her back on Coruscant where the medics were waiting for us. They examined her and tried to make her aware of her condition, to no avail. They left us alone with her. We tried to reassure her, but she always denied the reality, until she broke waters.” He paused, thinking back to the childbirth, it was terrible, she was in pain and there was absolutely nothing he could do to help her. Padmé was silent, not knowing what to say, but she ran her thumb over his hand in comfort. 

“How was the childbirth ?”

“It was hard, really hard, it was unbearable to see her suffer without being able to do anything. She had contractions all night long, then after several hours of long and painful labor she ended up giving birth to twins and at the moment they were born, she refused to look at them, she still can't do it,”

Eyes riveted on the two little angels, “They are really adorable.” she smiles. Despite the circumstances, they also smiled, “Ahsoka doesn't want to take care of them at all ?”

“No, she rejects them and refuses to take care of them ! She stand against it, every time I try to talk to her about it, she's totally closed to the idea of believing that it's her children.” Anakin explained to her.

“I imagine this is the sequel to 'denial of pregnancy'.” she said, thoughtfully, 

“She couldn't prepare for their arrival, that's normal.” Obi-Wan said.

He looked up at him, “But I thought giving birth would cause a reaction.”

“Yeah, me too.” Obi-Wan said, “It may still be a bit early.”

“But if she doesn't want to,” Anakin said, “what if she continues to ignore them ?”

“Don't say that,” she said, “that would be terrible.”

“Well, no matter how much love we can give them,” Anakin said, her eyes locked on them, “They need a mom.” She, nodded in agreement with his words, “Do you realize that they had no contact with her for two little infants like that ?”

“What if she hugged them, that-that might help her realize that ?” she says, 

“Yeah, that's for sure.” Anakin said, “I'll try with her later, but I'm afraid if we push her a little too hard, she'll end up rejecting them for good.”

“Oh, my poor darling, she is so young why and how did she get pregnant ? I mean she doesn't have a boyfriend ?”

Anakin, looking at his wife with a worried and serious look. Padmé understands that whatever happens is not a good sign. “No, she doesn't have any ...” began her husband, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down, “In reality, she got ... she got ...” he tried to explain it to her, but the words wouldn't come out.

“Anakin, do you want me to continue ?” asked his friend concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“No, it's going to be fine, thank you, I'll do it.” assured Anakin.

Padmé, understanding his concern, finally realized what he had so much trouble telling him and why Ahsoka struggles so much to accept it. “Oh no ! Don't tell me that she … ? Ani, please. Don't tell me she has been ...” she asked him unable to finish her sentence.

“Yes, Padmé, Ahsoka has been raped. Someone abused her.” ends Anakin, distraught.

Padmé collapses at the idea that young Padawan could have suffered such an inhuman thing Anakin take her in his arms, for them Ahsoka was like their daughter and was part of their family.

It was hard for them to live in lies and their marriage in secret but even if the weight of this secret was sometimes a little too heavy to bear, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had known this for some time now and supported them.

The Jedi Master eyes riveted, on his 'padawan', and brother, was so proud of him and the way he raised Ahsoka who was such a strong and brave young jedi. However, seeing the baby in Anakin's arms, then her brother in his, realizes that she is now Jedi and young mother, it was going to be very difficult for her to accept it.

After Anakin is able to calm her down, still in his arms, asks them, “Did you find the person who did this to her ?”

“Not yet, but we have elements that will allow us to identify it ?” Obi-Wan replied.

“What elements ? What do you know you don't tell me ?” she asked them, feeling that they didn't tell her everything.

“Padmé ...”

“Ani ! I want to know who dared to attack our daughter !” She demanded them.

“We tried to launch a DNA reconnaissance by taking samples from the children and thus discovered that a Sith abused her because her twins are sensitive on both sides of the Force.” Explained Obi-Wan.

“Which means exactly ?” she asked them, with a frown.

“The twins are sensitive on the Bright Side by their mother and on the Dark Side by their 'father' !” Anakin finished, spitting out the last word that tasted bitter in his mouth.

“A SITH ? BUT WHICH ONE ?” she got angry, having trouble staying calm.

“A human Sith, we only know two of them, Dooku and the Mysterious Sith ! After thinking about it, we came to the conclusion that Dooku may be cruel, but he would be unable to do such a thing, but the Mysterious Sith could be.” Obi-Wan explained to him.

“There is more, isn't there ? What do you know that you don't tell me ?” Padmé asks.

“The conception dates back to July, ...” Anakin paused, clenching his fist in anger. “Ahsoka was 15 years old !”

At his words, Padmé, horrified, had the impression that she was going to be sick, this young child, whom they both considered and loved as their own child had been abused and impregnated while she was only 15 years old ! “Ani ... Promise me that you're going to find this junk that hurt our darling little girl ?” she asked her husband.

“I promise, my Angel !” he swore to her, without any hesitation, “I would like to ask you something.”

“I'm listening to you, Ani.” she said to him.

“We would like you to take care of them,” pointing to the infant in his arms, and in Obi-Wan's, “and watch over Ahsoka while we are away.”

Padmé nodded and her husband handing over Ahsoka's daughter to her, they kissed briefly. “Thank you, Padmé.” Then turning to his former Master, “Let's go, Master !”

Obi-Wan nodded, and passed the baby to Anakin who passed it to his wife, and they get up getting ready to leave when she stops them: “Where are you going ?”

Her husband turns to her, “Find the identity of this junk ! I will make him pay a hundredfold for what he did to our daughter !” swore Anakin, determined.

They leave the apartment and head for their speeder to find the identity of Ahsoka's attacker. Padmé finding herself alone with the newborns decides to go to the Healer Wing to go see Ahsoka.


	11. First Name

Padmé arrives at the Medical Bay with the babies and places them in the bed, calm and sleepy, then sits in a chair next to Ahsoka, grabbing her hand, waiting for her to wake up.   
Her eyes rested on her rounded stomach, it was so strange, it had been a month since the last time she had seen her, but she had no stomach, everything seemed normal. She sighed, watching her asleep, she looked so calm and peaceful, despite the current circumstances.

She still found it hard to believe what they told her. How can we do such a cruel thing ? How can we abuse a young girl, a child ? She understood her reaction and didn't judge her, she was so young, so nice and someone. A SITH ! Abused her, he took advantage on her ! It's disgusting. There are no words to say how abject it is, it is sickening, it is revolting ! Despite this, her eyes were filled with tenderness for the twins, they didn't ask to be born, they didn't ask for anything from anyone, they're just innocent beings. She felt her fidget in her sleep, and put a hand on her cheek, very gently so as not to frighten her, “Ahsoka, Honey. Can you hear me ?” Padmé asked her. She moaned and opened her eyes very slowly, she felt a hand on her cheek, but it was not Anakin's, it was her Master's wife, at her side. “How are you feeling ?”  
  
“Padmé ? What are you doing there ?” she said, surprised, then looking around everywhere. “Where's Anakin ?”

Padmé, trying to reassure her, still holding her hand. “He left with Master Kenobi, to find the person in charge. But they didn't want you to be alone, so they asked me to look after you, and them.” she said, pointing to them.

Ahsoka freezes at the mere mention of Padmé about the twins. “You are aware ?” she asked her.

She nodded in response. “Ahsoka ...” she tried. 

The young Togruta stand against it, refusing to talk about it, tired of everyone telling her what to do. “Oh, no ! Please ! Not you ... Everyone keeps telling me about the twins ! But it's not all in life …” she begged her.

“Ahsoka, I know, it's difficult for you, but they're in your life ... It's all new, so it's okay to talk about it, right ?” Padmé pointed out to her.

“Yes.” she finally recognizes. And looked up at her, “But I'm not going to do that either … Besides, they have everything they need, and they are fine.”

“Not all, they need a name to declare them to the Civil Registry ?” Padmé pointed out to her. “Have you thought about it ?”

The young padawan sighed, annoyed, but realized very quickly that she wouldn't leave her alone until she chose a name for them and finally gave in. “I don't know, aren't there any names you like ?” asked Ahsoka.

Padmé, smiling at her. “There are many beautiful first names you could choose from. We can search together, if you want to ?” She suggested to her.

“Ok,” said Ahsoka. 

“So, let's see for the little boy, “Luke ? Liam ? Hayden ? Aaron ? Noah ? Caesar ? Robin ? Henry ? Ben ?” Quoted Padmé. 

“I don't know ... Which one do you like the most ?” asked Ahsoka.

“Why Not, Caesar ?” said Padmé, smiling.

Ahsoka, thinking for a moment and seems to be aware of her role as a mother and his existence little by little, she ends up turning and looking at her son for the first time since his birth. “Caesar …” she repeated, softly, trying to get used to the idea, yet she didn't feel like a mother. Padmé smiled, tenderly at this first step, it was a good start.


	12. Ventress

Anakin and Obi-Wan are in the shallows of Coruscant in search Dooku's Former Apprentice and Hit man: Asajj Ventress.

“Master, are you sure Ventress can help us ?” asked Anakin.

“Yes, I think so. Having been betrayed by Dooku she may want to take revenge.” he replied.

“But if she's not, I can make her speak !” he replied with a somber look.

Obi-Wan, worried about the somber glance cast by his former Apprentice, although all people are capable of good and evil, each with their share of shade, but Anakin more than anyone, especially when a person who dear to him was targeted, he never hesitates to do what needs to be done, thus calling for torture and violence. “Anakin, calm down ! Control your emotions, they betray you, It won't help Ahsoka !” he addressed to him.

“On the contrary, the only thing that can help Ahsoka and the twins to rebuild is that we find this sith junk !” he replied, staring at him.

“Anakin ...” he raised his hand to cut it. “I know, Revenge is not the Jedi Way ! This is not revenge, it is justice !” he replied.

He nodded in response. “Anyway being outside of Dooku's influence changed her. She is not Jedi, of course, but she is not a Sith either ! She is no longer the same person when we met for the first time on Christophsis !” replied Obi-Wan. **The recent memory of the Jedi Master and Ventress fighting side by side against the two Dathomirian Sith crossed his mind.**

Anakin saw that he was lost in thought. “What's in your mind ?” he asked him.

“That Ventress once saved my life, Master Adi Gallia and I were on Florrum to arrest Maul and Savage Opress her brother. While I was fighting against Maul, Master Gallia she was against Savage, but she did not survive ! I thought, I was going to pass away, but she intervened and helped me escape !” He finished telling him.

“Indeed, Master Kenobi, you are still indebted to me !” Ventress pointed out to him as he emerged from the darkness and presented herself in front of them.

“Hello, Ventress.” greeted Obi-Wan.

“Hello, Kenobi, Skywalker !” Greeted them Ventress.

“Ventress !” greeted Anakin.

“What can I do for you ?” she asks them.

“Ahsoka was raped and then impregnated by a Sith.” Obi-Wan tells her.

Ventress seemed shocked by the Jedi revelations. It's not that she liked Kenobi, Skywalker and his Pet, very much, who serves as an Apprentice. “Do you want to find Dooku ?” she asks them.

“No, We are looking for his Master !” demanded Anakin.

“Ah ! You are looking for Dark Sidious ?” she asked them.

“Yes, do you know who it is ?” Obi-Wan asked her.

“No, but all I know is that he controlled the Jedi.” she revealed to them.

“Can you develop ?” Required Anakin.

“No, I regret.”

“You know more than you say ! Go on then, Spit it out !”

“Even if I knew something which I don't ! Why should I tell you ?”

“I can make you talk !” Said The Chosen One, threatening.

Before she could answer, she felt like she was choking because she felt pressure close around her throat.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW !” He growls.

“Anakin !” Obi-Wan scolded, his eyes widening as he grabbed his hand, but he ignored it. “Let her go, It won't help Ahsoka !” at his words, he released her, and she collapsed on the ground, holding her throat while coughing to catch her breath and got up with difficulty.

The silence became heavy and minute by minute, Anakin became more and more irritated by clenching his fist, Obi-Wan could feel it and decided to intervene before he finally gave in to Darkness again.

“Ventress, Tell us what you know.” Said Obi-Wan.

“And what do I gain from all of this ?”

“Life saves !” Said Anakin, threatening by clenching his fist.

“Anakin !” Obi-Wan scolded before turning to her. “What do you want Ventress ?”

“Being released for my past crimes committed as a Dooku's hit man !” she asks them.

“Allowed !” Obi-Wan said to her.

“NOW, TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW !” Anakin bellows.

Ventress sighed. “What else can I tell you ?” She said, thinking. “That he is the master of Darth Maul and Darth Tyranus (Dooku).”

“WE ALREADY KNOW THAT !” Anakin growled.

She ignores him and continues. “That Sidious has been hiding under the Jedi's nose for years and that he is extremely manipulative ! Controlling both the Separatists and the Republic, he makes sure to make the Clone Wars last, thus allowing him to increase his hand on the Galaxy and the Senate. That's all I know. Dooku didn't trust me, I don't know his plan !”

Anakin and Obi-Wan look at each other and seem genuinely shocked by what Ventress had just revealed to them. _Could the Clone Wars be a masquerade ? But by whom and why ?_

They leave Ventress and head towards the Medical Bay found Ahsoka and Padmé.

\---

Returned to their speeder, on the way to the Medical Bay. Obi-Wan could not help worrying about Anakin he knew his penchant for Darkness and despite his training he was not able to calm her down, he is still obtuse and not inclined to balance however he has noticed that since Ahsoka had appeared in their lives, for some obscure and indeterminate reason, he seemed calmer and more composed with much better control over himself.

He had already seen him sink and appeal to his darkest tendencies, but he had never felt so much anger and hatred. But against whom is this directed ? Ventress ? Himself for failing to protect Ahsoka ?

“Anakin, do you want us to talk about what just happened ?”

“No. It's useless ! There is nothing to add !”

“You almost killed her !”

Anakin laughs bitterly. “She's alive, isn't she ? ... And even if she were ... She wouldn't have weighed heavily on my conscience”.

“Anakin, I understand your rage and your anger, but it won't help Ahsoka ! Calm down !”

Anakin sighed and nodded before declaring. “Do you believe it ? ... That the Clone Wars is only a masquerade ? A way for Sidious to keep hold of the Senate and to be able to lead the front of the Two Sides ?”

“I don't know, Anakin.” He said after a moment of reflection.

“Are you going to talk to the Council about it ?”

“I don't know, Anakin.”

“You know as well as I do that they will want evidence ! They will not believe it ! The Republic would have time to fall before they do something !” He said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan sighed and admitted. “Only what they need to know, for the rest is Uncertain ! I will tell them when time comes.”


	13. First Steps

Ahsoka, sitting on her bed with Padmé at her side, still looking at her sleeping son in his cradle, next to his sister, while Obi-Wan and Anakin burst into the bedroom. Her Master rushes to her side and embraces his Padawan, his daughter, this side of Anakin was unknown to her, he had only hugged her once, and it was on 'Mortis' when she woke up on the ground, alongside her Master and Obi-Wan. Anakin had always refused to tell her what had happened, but she had sensed that he was worried to death, and kissed her, tenderly on the forehead.

“Hi, Snips !” Anakin, greeted her with a smile. 

“Hello, Young One.” Obi-Wan smiled, then he looked up at his friend, “Senator Amidala.”  
  
“Master Kenobi.” she greeted him, with a smile before looking up at her husband who was smiling at her.  
  
“Hello, Master. Hello, Master Obi-Wan.” she greeted them, returning the hug to her Master and his smile. “I found a first name.”

At her words, Anakin smiled, taking her hand. “This is good news, that ! What are you going to call them ?”

“Caesar.” she replied. 

“Oh ! It's pretty 'Caesar', very good choice, Snips.” Anakin replied, glancing at the baby.

“It was Padmé's favorite first name among all the others.” she replied.

“What about the little girl ?” Obi-Wan asked her.  
  
She shrugs, “We haven't found it yet,” the young mother replies.

“Although, first names, aren't missing: Leia ? Luna ? Emma ? Clara ? Abby ? Jade ? Lucy ?” Quoted Anakin to her.  
  
Obi-Wan, stroking his beard in a moment of thought, then staring at the little girl, before looking up at her mother, “May I ?”  
  
“If you have any suggestions, go ahead !” Ahsoka told them.  
  
“I think I remember 'Ashla' means Light in your language, right ?”.  
  
“Right ... This is also the name of a deity on Shili ...” Like with Caesar, she laid her eyes on his sister for the first time since their birth. “Ashla …” she repeated.  
  
“It suits them very well !” her Master replied, getting up to face the babies, “Oh, little lotcat ! Hé, Buddy,” he whispered before taking her son in his arms, hoping to have him carried by Ahsoka who had always refused to have any contact with them, “You think you want to take him a bit with you today ?” He asked her, approaching her with her son in his arms.  
  
Ahsoka, still looking at the baby in her Master's arms, thinking about this idea. “No, well, I don't really know !” she replied.  
  
Anakin, still hoping that Ahsoka would eventually agree, decides to give it a second try, hoping it would be the right one. “I can help you if you want ? Shall we try ?” he suggested.

“Ok,” Ahsoka replies, nodding. 

Anakin still having him in his arms, places him, delicately in those of his Apprentice, his daughter. “Slowly !”  
  
“That's great,” Padmé said, as Ahsoka put her arms around the baby to hold him properly and securely, “Now lift your elbow just a bit ...” she advised her, showing her the gesture. “It's just to keep his head from falling back.” she finished.

“Am I hurting him ?” she asks, looking up at her, unsure of what she was doing,

“No, on the contrary, that's great !” Padmé assured her, smiling.

Ahsoka, looked down, looking at the baby in her arms, she ran a hand very gently over his face, and ended up smiling at him, very slightly. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé remain touched towards the first step, which Ahsoka took towards her son.

  
“That's good, Snips !” Anakin congratulated her, moved. At his words, Ahsoka looked up at him before looking at her baby again and, gently took his arm, smiling.

\----

**POV Anakin:**  
  
**I'm so proud of her, I knew she could do it. I watch her, tenderly still holding her son, then Padmé picks him up and passes her daughter over to her, to whom she also smiles.**  
  
**I'm relieved, at least she doesn't deny their existence anymore. And she agreed to hold them in her arms, but that doesn't mean she won't need time to rebuild herself and get used to the situation.**  
  
**I must imperatively discover this Sith Junk's identity so that she can rebuild herself with Caesar & Ashla. She hasn't talked about abandoning them, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't think about it, I hope she doesn't, abandoning her children risks haunting and traumatizing her, but we can't make that decision for her.**  
  
 **I leave Ahsoka's room and activate my communicator determined to contact Rex to explain the situation to him and give him news of Ahsoka, the 501st and him who considered her as their little sister, believing that they had the right to know.** “Captain Rex, answer, Skywalker Here !”  
  
**A few minutes later, I finally heard his voice.** _“General ! Are you with Commander Tano, she didn't seem to be okay ?”_  
  
“Yes, indeed I am with Ahsoka and something has happened !” **I replied.**  
  
**Rex, looks worried that something serious may have happened to him, but I calm his fears very quickly.** “ _What's wrong with her ? Is it serious ?”_  
  
“No, she's fine ! Something unexpected just happened !” **I said. Before he can answer, I give him an appointment at the Healer Wing in a quarter of an hour.**  
  
_Rex, having broken off the conversation with him wondering what he meant by "unexpected", he leaves his quarters filled with uncertainties and heads for the meeting point to find Anakin there._  
  
“My General !” **he greeted me. I motioned for him to follow me before he overwhelmed me with questions, Rex did and follows me into an empty room.**  
  
“Rex, what I'm about to tell you is probably going to shock you, but …”  
  
**The Captain Clone,** **worried** **signaled me to continue. Whatever it was, he wanted to know. It was a very long story,** “During our Mission on Felucia, she had severe abdominal pain and lower back pain as she refused to go to the Hospital Wing, she passed out in my arms, so I drove her here !” **I explained to him, simplifying as much as possible,**  
  
“I noticed her on the Battlefield, I went to see her, but she told me she was okay and to accomplish the Mission.” **Rex confessed to me.**  
  
**That remark made me smile,** _that's all her,_ ** _I thought._**  
  
“And they found what she's got, General ?” **Rex asked me.**

**It's so crazy what's going on right now. It's incredible, I never believed that such a phenomenon could exist. Ahsoka is strong, she is courageous, she faces while things have become very complicated for her, I know she will get over it. I sigh and take a deep breath,** “They gave her some tests and a blood test which announced that Ahsoka was in fact doing what is called a 'denial of pregnancy', that she was eight and a half months pregnant and that her pains meant that labor was approaching !” **I finished telling him.**

_Rex, dumbfounded at first, wondering if it was a joke, but seeing his General's expression, he knew it was serious._ “Commander Tano pregnant ? It's not possible, she's barely 16 years old. I don't know much about gestation, but I'm pretty sure that when a woman expecting a child, her body changes, right ?” **he asked me.**

“Yes, indeed.” **I replied.**

“So General, how do you explain the fact that her body hasn't changed ?” **he asked me.**  
  
“This is the very principle of a 'denial of pregnancy', Ahsoka had absolutely no awareness of what was happening to her, Rex ! The baby feeling that he was not the welcome is hiding, while developing along the spine and very high under the ribs and to protect her from this trauma her psyche has ordered her body to mask all the symptoms.”  
  
**Rex was silent, probably not knowing what to say or what to do. I know how he feels and what he thinks, I know it, because it's the same with me. I feel so helpless, so guilty and angry. I don't know how I could have missed it ! How could I have seen nothing ? How could I let this happen to her, to my daughter ? I failed to protect her ! I will never forgive myself for letting this happen ! Why her ? Why someone does that to her and especially who ? I shake my head, pushing back all my endless questions, I'll have plenty of time to answer them later. For now, my priority remains my daughter, my little Snips needs me more than ever and her children too, these two innocent beings in this whole story ! I'm going to find whoever did this to her and kill him ! And that regardless of the Jedi Code ! No one touches my family and even less my daughter !**  
  
“It's amazing ! Does she know ? How did she react ? How did it happen ?” **Rex asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.**  
  
“Yes, she knows that, and she reacted very badly,” **I sighed, thinking about everything she had been through the past few days, her fear and confusion on learning of her pregnancy, as well as her four-day flight while her life was in serious danger, and that she could have given birth at any time. It was awful to wait without knowing where she was or how she was. It was awful to not feel her through the Force, as she blocked me to prevent her from finding her. I will never forget, the pain and helplessness, I felt seeing her writhing in pain during childbirth, she was in pain and there was absolutely nothing I could do to help her.** “Even after the birth, after a long and painful labor, she refused to believe that it was her babies, she refused to look at them neither holding them.”  
  
**Rex, speechless, seems to internalize the news,** _“HIS BABIES !?”_ _he thought, realizing that his Commander, his vod'ika was pregnant and that in addition, she had already given birth not to one, but to two babies._ “How are they ?” **he asked me.**  
  
“She and her children are fine, she seems to be gradually becoming aware of her new role as a mother and has taken a first step towards them, she has managed to look at them, gave them a name, and she agreed to take them in her arms for the first time since their birth.” **The image of my daughter holding her children in her arms crossed my mind, and made me smile, it was so beautiful.**  
  
“It's great that she had succeeded,” **Rex told me, pulling me out of my thoughts.** “What are they called ?”

“Caesar, the little boy and the little girl, Ashla.”

“It sounds adorable ! And yet, I feel that you are not telling me everything, General.” **he said suspiciously. I knew what he meant by that, it was hard to say out loud. I could barely find the words.** “You still haven't answered my question, Sir. How did she get pregnant ?” **Rex demanded, respectfully.**  
  
**I took a deep breath, and took a few moments to calm myself down and explain,** “Indeed, the exams also show that-” **Argh ! I can't do it, it's so hard to say ! To recognize, to accept it ! I clear my throat, making a second attempt, and taking a deep breath. He looked at me worriedly, and that is understandingly. I know my daughter's closeness to the Clones, Rex in particular, and I knew how he would react.** “Ahsoka was raped and impregnated by a Sith !”   
  
“WHAT ? BUT BY WHOM AND WHY ?” **Rex asked me furiously and in shock.**

**His reaction proves that I was right, and I can't blame him,** “This is what we are looking to find out.”

“How are the three of them ?” **he asked,** “How they look like ?”

**I smile, at his words,** “Ahsoka is recovering and the twins are perfectly healthy. Do you want to meet them, Rex ?” **He nodded, and I motioned for him to follow me to Ahsoka's room.**  
  
\---

  
  
**Arrived in front of the door of her room, we see that she had fallen asleep and that Padmé was holding Caesar in her arms. Obi-Wan had gone to see the Council update them on Ahsoka and the babies, but more importantly to keep them updated on the progress of the investigation.**  
  
 **He entered first as I closed the door behind me, and we both made our way to the calm and peaceful infant in Padmé's arms.** “Greetings, Senator Amidala.” **Rex whispered to her, not wanting to wake Ahsoka and the twins.**

“Greetings, Captain Rex.” **she whispered to him.**

**Rex plays with Caesar, seeing how much he looks like Ahsoka. Padmé offered to take him, which Rex gladly accepted.** “Hi, man ! Nice to meet you, Caesar !” **He whispered to him with a smile,** “My name is Rex and I know your mom well !” **Then, he turned to the cradle and saw Ashla there at whom he smiled, tenderly.**  
  
 **Ahsoka wakes up soon after hearing her son's babbling, but she looks away from the twins, still refusing to deal with them nonetheless. I rush to her side and smile at her**. “Hi, Snips ! How are you feeling ?”.   
  
**She looked up at me, and smiled back at me.** “Better Master, thank you.” **Then her attention went to her friend.** “Rex, what are you doing here ?” **she asks him.**  
  
**Rex, still holding Caesar in his arms, turns to face her.** “I have come to hear from you, Commander ! And then meet the new one and his sister !” **He said, pointing to the infant nestled in his arms and the one sleeping in the crib.**

“How do you know that ?” **she asks him.**

“General Skywalker, Commander.” **Rex replied.**

**Ahsoka didn't seem surprised by his response. She was still looking at her son in her friend's arms. Although she tried to hide it, I could feel incomprehension and confusion, even though she had erected her mental shields to keep me from reading her mind, I knew her too well. I didn't need words to understand her. She seemed elsewhere, lost in thought, her eyes riveted on her friend who was holding the baby, calm and chatting with him in his arms,** _still wondering why this thing had felled on her._  
  
“How are you feeling, Kid ?” **He asked her, still having the baby in his arms asleep, wanted to pass him to his mother, but she refused. So I motioned to him to entrust him to me and I put him in his little bed next to his sister.**  
  
“I have seen better days, Rex.” **she told him, with a small smile, before looking up at me, sighing, she looked exhausted, but above all, she seemed annoyed to hear about twins all the time and I understand,** “Master, Padmé, Rex, I want to sleep now !”.   
  
**I smiled understandingly at her, and as they walked out of the room, and she was laying down, closing my eyes, I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, we all go out from the bedroom, before leaving too, leaving Ahsoka lost in thought.**


	14. "I Gave Her My Word !"

In the Jedi Council Chamber, Obi-Wan chatted with Council members, keeping them informed of the investigation and Ahsoka's progress.

“Master Kenobi, young Ahsoka, how is she ?” asked Master Yoda. 

“Yes, Master Yoda. Ahsoka is a little better. She found a first name for her twins and agreed to take them in her arms. However, she is far from being cured, she still refuses to take care of them.” he explained to him. 

The members of the Council smiled internally except Mace Windu obviously, and seemed proud of the progress of the young mother but Master Plo Koon seemed to be more than the others. “What's are their names ?” he asked him.

Turning to him, “The Children's names are Caesar & Ashla, Master Plo.” he told him with a smile.

“Any news on the identity of the twins's sire, Master Kenobi ?” asked Shaak-ti.

Obi-Wan thinks back to his promise made to Ventress for the helped assets. “Yes, indeed, we have learned a little more.” he explained to them.

“How ?” asked Master Windu. 

“Thanks to Asajj Ventress, being out of Dooku's influence, she changed and said something interesting that will allow us to identify her.” he said to him. 

They were all speechless due to Ventress involvement in this story. “What did she say ?” asked Master Ti.

“She told us that the Sith we are looking for controls the Jedi.” he explained to them.

“Control us, capable of, you say, Master Obi-Wan ?” asked the Grand Master of the Council. 

“Yes, Master Yoda, that could mean that he is a very impressionable person who is probably at the origin of this War.” he explained to them. 

“Meditate on it, I will.” Yoda intervenes. 

“In exchange for this information, Ventress wishes to be pardoned for its past crimes.” he explained to them. 

“The pardoned ? Really !” exploded Master Ti.

“Masters, I am well aware of her past crimes. But she has changed and then everyone deserves a second chance. We are the first to say that we all have the capacity to change. And I gave her my word !” he finished. 

“His approval the Council gives you: Ventress pardon she is !” he granted him. 

“You can dispose.” Master Windu told him. 

Obi-Wan bows before leaving the Council chamber. Heading towards the Healer Wing. “Thank you, Masters.”


	15. "It's my babies and I don't feel anything for them !"

It was now a week since Ahsoka had given birth and had left the Medical Bay with the twins. Anakin and Padmé decided that they would come to live at home to help her daily with Caesar & Ashla. Ahsoka did not take care of it much, quickly losing patience, however Anakin and Padmé took turns to take care of them.

The Council had decided to give her time to recover from the battlefield and to care of the twins.

Summoned for a mission mandated by the Jedi Council, Anakin had to surrender to the Temple, while Padmé was at the Senate,

Ahsoka was alone at Padmé's apartment with Caesar, completely panicked because he had been crying for two hours, and she doesn't know why. “What is it ?” she asks him, “Why, are you crying ? ... I changed you, I gave you something to eat ... What do you want ?” she looked around for something, anything that could make him stop crying, she grabbed a cuddly toy, “That ...” coming to sit next to him, waving it in front of his face, “You want that, eh ? ... Argh ... but why are you crying ?” rocking him, he seems to stop, “Ah, that ? Do you like it when I do that ?” then starts to cry again. “Stop ... I'm begging you, stop ...” she said exhaustedly, suppressing her tears, “Otherwise, I'm not going to get there.”

\---

As they come home, Anakin and Padmé realize how calm and silent it was. They walked into the living room and saw the bassinet on the couch, she sits down and smiles fondly, “They are sleeping ... Come see,” she whispered not to wake them up, “They are so cute. ... Oh,” she exclaimed, moved.

“Oh, she's not doing too badly there, Ahsoka, looks like.” said Anakin, smiling tenderly at the sight of the children sleeping peacefully in their baby basket,

“Yeah,” she sighed in relief, “Much better, than I imagined, actually.”

“Good for her, by the way.” he said, 

“Yeah,” she smiled, then looked up at him, “I admit that, this morning, I got a little scared,”

“Where is she, by the way ?” Anakin said looking around, not seeing her anywhere. 

“Oh, I think, she should take this time to get some rest,” she said, then smiled, running a finger, very gently over his face so as not to wake him up,

“Snips ?” said Anakin, leaving the living room,

“Hey, Ani !” she said, aware of his voice a little too loud, “Shhh ...” she said, pointing to the baby basket.

“I'll see,” he whispered, before leaving the room to go looking for the young girl, 

“Go ahead,” she whispered, after he left, Caesar started to cry, “Hi ... Ah, well there you go ? He woke you up, the big clunk ... pfff, I swear ...”

“Padmé !” Anakin's voice panicked as he burst into the room, “She's not here !”

“What ?” she repeated, confused and stunned, getting up and joining him, 

“She is neither up there, she is nowhere !” he said, stunned.

“Come on, she wouldn't be gone, leaving the babies, all alone ?” she said, struggling to believe it.

“I feel like it is,” he replied, struggling to believe it, himself. 

“Oh, that's not true !” she exclaimed, horrified, as the twins continue to cry, 

“I call her !” Anakin said, wearing the comlink on his wrist, to his lips in an attempt to reach her, as she returned to the living room to take care of the twins.

\---

“Hello, Kid.” said Rex, smiling, “I'm glad to see you,”

“Me too,” she smiled, delighted to see a friend, and happy not to hear Caesar screaming anymore, fortunately, he had ended up falling asleep like his sister, and she had taken the opportunity to get some fresh air and go see a friend, 

“What are you doing, here, everything is fine ?”

She remained silent to his question, unsure of what to answer. Being their Commander, she had to lead by example and not break down, but Rex was first and foremost her friend and she was exhausted from pretending, pretending everything was fine. She ended up shaking her head in response, suppressing her tears, “I can't do it on my own ...”

Being able to feel her discomfort, he grabbed her hand, making small circular motions in small rubs to comfort her, “You're not alone, anymore,” he smiles, “We are here and then there is two little ones with you, now.”

At his words, she looked away, tired of hearing about it, “Oh, no, please, not you ?” she said, “Everyone keeps telling me about these babies ...” she sighed in annoyance, then looked up at her friend, “But it's not just that in life !”

“No, but they're in your life,” he said quietly, understanding, “It's all new, it's okay to talk about it, isn't it ?”

“Yes,” she finally admitted, “But I'm not going to do all that, either ? ... Besides, they have everything they need, and they are fine.”

Rex, understanding, sensing that this subject made her uncomfortable and annoying her decided not to go into the subject any further. “Everyone's okay ?” she asks, changing the subject,

“Yes,” he replied with a smile, “They miss you, Kid. They often ask for your news ...”

She smiled, sadly at him, “Me too. Tell them that I am thinking of them and that I am fine so as not to worry them.”

He nodded and smiled, understandingly. “I will.”

  
\---

Once the twins, finally asleep and in bed, Anakin and Padmé in the kitchen, wiping with a clean cloth, the bottles and their bottle nipples, the noise of the front door opening, made them turn around, and he walked over to her, and was relieved to find that it was the young girl.

“Where were you ?” demanded Anakin, 

“You don't have to assault me.” she replied, removing her cloak,

“No, but Ahsoka, we are not attacking you.” said softly, Padmé, “It's just that when we got home, we still found Caesar and Ashla, on their own,” she said, gesturing to the baby basket on the sofa, they were sleeping in.

“It's completely unconscious to leave a baby all alone,” he said, “Do you realize that or not ?”

“It's okay, I haven't been gone for long-” she said as she hung her cape on the coat rack.

“But, do not say stupid things, it's been three hours since we got home !” he said, struggling to believe she left them all alone,

“I didn't leave them out, either !” she argued, “They were here, warm, changed, fed, and they slept !”

“It's not an animal, Ahsoka !” Anakin said, slightly flustered at her irresponsibility. “It's a baby, anything could happen-”

“Like what ?” she asks, annoyed, “What can happen, frankly ? They can't even get out of their thing !”

“No, but ... they're way too small to stand on their own, ...” she said calmly, “Well, they need us to watch them, take care of them ... You-you understand that ?”

“But that's what I did !” she argued, as Anakin looked away, unable to believe what he was hearing, “I just went out for a while, and you took over, right ?”

“Yes, we took over,” she confirmed, “Well, we mostly gave them their bottles, otherwise, they would have been crying for an hour,”

“I-I can't take it anymore, frankly ...” she said, weary and annoyed by their sermons, heading for the stairs, 

“No, but wait, Ahsoka ... stay there, Ahsoka,” he said calmly, “Snips ...”

“What ?” she asks, turning around, 

“Where were you ?” he asks, his anger subsiding slightly, his worry about her taking over.

“I went to see a friend ...” she replied, “Is that a problem ?”

“Who is that ?” Padmé asked, very quietly.

“Whatever ?”

“You were not, there ! I kept trying to contact you, and you didn't respond, so now, who were you with ?” he demanded, 

“Rex.” she sighed, irritated and annoyed, before turning away and going upstairs to her room,

  
\---

Two days later, Anakin was on a mission in the Saleucamai system to put an end to the actions of General Grievous thus hoping for the captured, with Obi-Wan accompanied by Rex, Cody and the 501st and 212th legions while Padmé was in meeting with Senators Organa, Farr, Bonteri, Mothma and Chuchi discussing a new compromise with the Separatists to end the War.

Ahsoka was again, alone at the apartment with the twins, while Ashla slept, her brother screaming and like the last time, she was completely panicked and annoyed to hear his crying, desperate for him to stop. “What is it, you want to come in my arms, is that it !?” she asks taking him in her arms, trying to rock him, to make him stop screaming, yet without success, and started to cry even harder, “But what do you want ... huh ? You took your bottle, your diaper is clean ! ... Argh, Caesar stop, ... Argh ...” she growled, annoyed with weariness, “Since it doesn't make any difference, I'm sorry ...” she said, putting him back in his baby basket, next to Ashla who was sleeping, peacefully, “But you're in my arms, you're crying ! You're lying down, you're crying ! So, one moment, stop what !”

Ahsoka can't take it any longer and panics completely overwhelmed, “Stop ... I beg you, stop ...”. She remains seated on the sofa, putting her hands on her ears so that she can no longer hear him, but the baby begins to cry even louder.

It was 5 p.m. and Padmé had just returned from her meeting which did not lead to their will, she heard the baby crying and saw Ahsoka asleep on the sofa. She took Caesar in her arms who calmed down immediately and ended up falling asleep, then put him in his baby basket and took a blanket and put it on the young girl, asleep, relieved and reassured to know that she was with them in the living room, and that she didn't leave them alone again, before taking the baby basket and placing it on the sofa next, to let her sleep,

\---

Ahsoka woke up two hours later, and saw Padmé finishing preparing the meal and joined her. “Sleep well ?”

Ahsoka, looked at her. “Yes, thanks.”

Senator Amidala showed her dinner, there was: a beef bourguignon and its vegetables as well as a vegan alternative for her (being allergic to many things she had no choice but to change her diet so radical): rice crumbed vegetable curry with some Japanese-style smoked tofu. They sat down at the table and settled down: Ahsoka was amazed. “You prepared it just for me !”.

Padmé, looked at her, “Of course, my darling ! Is that good ?”.

She nodded, “It's delicious, you shouldn't have worked so hard !”.

She smiles at her remark. “It was not very long ! And then you have to eat properly to avoid deficiencies !”.

The young Togruta, smiled at her, “Thank you, Senator.”

“How many times will I have to tell you it's 'Padmé' ?”

Ahsoka, embarrassed at her remark, “Sorry, I'll try, Padmé ! Have you heard from Anakin ?”

“Yes, he called me earlier while you were sleeping, he and Obi-Wan stopped Grievous in his actions, but they did not manage to catch him !”.

“It doesn't surprise me ! When will he come back ?”

“In the evening, I think.”

“And how you're meeting was ?” asked the girl.

“It didn't have the desired effect !” she replied.

They finished eating and then cleared when Ahsoka was about to go to her room. Padmé stopped her. “I think they will wake up soon, will you be able to bathe them ?” She said, pointing to the twins.

Ahsoka freezes. “No, I'd rather not !”

Padmé, trying to reassure her. “Don't worry, Ahsoka, I will help you, it will be fine !”.

“I would like to rest myself a little !” The young mother tries to leave, but she stops her. “It's an important moment for them ! And then you know in the water they find exactly the same sensations they had in your belly !”.

“So you just have to take care of it !” By designating them, “Anyway, You managed them better than me !”. She climbs the stairs that lead to her bedroom.

\---

It is 8:30 p.m., Padmé takes care of Caesar who wakes up, then of Ashla, changes them and feeds them, while his sister sleeps, her brother starts to cry, she tries to calm him down by rocking him and the infant eventually falls asleep.

She puts it in his little cradle alongside his sister which is in her room and decides to go see Ahsoka and knocks on the door.

“Come in !” she heard and opened the door.

“They drank all their bottles ...”

Ahsoka, sitting on her cross-legged bed with a cousin in her arms, seeming lost in thought. “Ok.”

Anakin's wife continues, “Caesar has cried a little before falling asleep ...”

“I heard, I never know, how to calm him down when he does that !”

Padme, entering the room, and sitting next to her, trying to reassure her. “Hey, you don't have to worry about that. The early days are intense, but it will not last and then Caesar and Ashla, they will eventually find their marks too !”.

Looking at her. “Anyway, I can't do it.”

“Hey, no, Ahsoka, don't say that-”

“Yes, it does ! I can't do it, with him or with her, I'm doing it wrong, I am stupid ! I'm not doing anything right !”.

By taking her hand. “Ahsoka, you're just learning ! It's only been a week, give yourself time ! You can't adapt to the arrival of a baby and even less than two overnight ! It's not possible !”.

“Everyone keeps telling me that Caesar and Ashla need me, ... that I have to protect them !” Then in a small voice. “But I can't do it ...” placing her hand on her heart, she burst into tears. “They are my babies and I don't feel anything for them, Padmé !”.

Still holding her hand. “Honey, it will come !” she tries to reassure her.

“No, it's horrible, don't you understand, if they disappeared, it would do me nothing, I know it !” she looked down, waving her hands, “I can't love them !” then looked up at her, “I try, but it doesn't work, I will never succeed to love them, never !” she said to her, collapsing in tears.

Padmé holds her in her arms drawing her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head, tenderly caressing her lekku. Ahsoka tightened her grip on her, squeezing her tight, let her cry and comforted her as best she could.

At the end of a quarter of an hour, exhausted, she ended up falling asleep, she detached her from her arms and placed her delicately on her bed covering her, then she left her room, gently closing the door so as not to wake her.

\---

She comes back down and finds Anakin installed in the living room, she throws herself in his arms. “Ani !” she exclaims.

He returned the hug. “Padmé !”. Then they kiss. Then looking around him, “Where's Ahsoka ?” he asks her.

Grabbing, his hand, calms his worries. “She just fell asleep !” reassures him.

“And with Caesar, and Ashla how is she doing ?” he asks her, worried.

“She spent the day with them, but when I got back Ashla was sleeping, but Caesar was crying, and she was sleeping on the couch.”

Anakin didn't seem surprised. “She will need time to acquire the right gestures !”.

“Yes, but it's not just that !” she said to him.

The Jedi Knight, worried by her words. “What do you mean ?”

“I was with her earlier, and she literally collapsed in tears telling me that she didn't feel anything for them !” she explains to him.

Anakin sighing worried about her. “I felt her panicked through our bond, it's normal, for now, but we will be there for her, we will surround her she is not alone !” he said to her.

“I know.” she replied smiling. 

“I hate to see her like that ! She's doing bad, and I can't do anything to help her !” confessed to him Anakin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know, me too. She is so young it must be confusing for her !” she expresses to him.

“Yes, but to be honest it's the fact that she refuses to take care of them that worries me, it could help her little moments it creates bonds ! I'm afraid that she will be traumatized by all this !” he confessed to her.

“I suggested that she give the twins a bath, and she immediately froze herself.” he learns from her.

“I'm not surprised. She will need time to get used to the situation !” he replied.

“Like all of us ! I'm still having trouble realizing !” she confessed to him.

“Me too, but they are there, and we will have to support her so that she can overcome all that !” he said to her.

Then they go to the bedroom. Anakin looks at Caesar, and Ashla asleep, and they turn off the light to go to sleep.


	16. "And I will not be able to attach myself to these kids !"

Two weeks later, Ahsoka was alone with Caesar and Ashla in their cozy maxi posed on the small coffee table and Rex had come to visit them. She welcomed him, and they settled in the living room.

“They are adorable, Commander !” he pointed out to her. Ahsoka staring at him still ignoring his remark to her twins. She still had a hard time with that, telling herself that they were hers.

“You find ?” she asks him.

“Yes, they are super cute.” he replied.

Looking at her twins. “I don't find them cute ... I find them ... nothing and I can tell anyone !” replied the young mother, looking away.

Rex, still looking at her, understood that she was completely lost and that she had a lot on her heart. “Yes, you can, Commander. I won't judge you.” He told her.

The young Togruta shaking her head, negatively. “I don't understand Rex, why me ? Why did this thing fall on me ?” she asked while continuing to look at him and glancing from time to time at the babies.

“I don't know, Kid.” he replied.

“You can't understand, it's as if my life had been taken from me.” Rex still listening to her, she continues, “I know it's not their fault. But they ruin my life.” She finished, before looking away and then looking at him. “You must take me for a madwoman.”

Rex smiled at her, looking at her. “No of course not, Kid.”

“Besides, I don't know how they can be so perfect with their children ! Master Skywalker and the Senator are so ... so perfect with them !”

“And you ?” Rex asked her.

Looking at the twins. “I'm not like them !” Looking at Captain Clone. “I am not a good mother !”.

Rex, trying to reassure her. “It takes time before it becomes. Be patient.”

Ahsoka, looking at him, shaking her head. “But I don't care ! I'm sixteen years old ! I'm supposed to pass the trials to become a Jedi Knight, Defend the Republic, Fight the Separatists and that's it !”, glancing at the babies. “And not change the diapers of an infant ! I feel like I have landed in an adult life when I am still myself, and I am sixteen years old !” she finishes telling him.

“Is everyone okay in the 501st ?” asked Ahsoka.

“Yes, everyone is fine. They ask Master Skywalker every day about you.” he replied.

“Who they ?”

“Everyone: Fives, Echo, Kix, Jesse, you mean a lot to us, Commander.” Rex told her.

She smiled at him and had a small tear rolling on her cheek, he notices. “Are you all right, Commander Ahsoka ?”

She nodded. “Yes, that's fine. When we are between us, you can call me, Ahsoka, Rex ! We are above all, friends !”.

He smiled at her and nodded. “Okay, Ahsoka.”.

“I heard that you, the 501st and the 212th were in the Saleucamai system with Anakin and Obi-Wan to stop Grievous.”

“Yes, but he run away ?”

“I'm not surprised. If you knew how I miss being no longer on the ground ! I can no longer stay locked up here !” she confessed to him.

While he was about to answer her, Anakin burst into the living room and was surprised to see Rex with Ahsoka. “Rex, what are you doing there ?”.

The Captain Clone, saluting him. “General, I hope you don't mind ? I came to hear from Commander Tano and her twins !”.

Anakin, reassuring him with a smile. “Of course not ! It is my pleasure to hear from you !”.

Rex, looking at them and greeting them. “I'm going to go, my men are waiting for me ! See you soon Commander !” he bowed and addressed the twins. “See you soon, Juniors Commanders !” Caesar smiles at him.

“Thanks for dropping by, Rex !” she said to him.

He smiled at her. “Whenever you want, Commander !” Then turning to Anakin, “General.” Then he left the apartment.

Anakin, settles down next to her. “Are you okay, Snips ?”

Looking at him. “Yes, Skyguy.”.

By pointing to the twins. “And with them ?”. 

Ahsoka, looking at him with a forced smile. “It's okay, I manage.”. 

Her Master could feel that she was minimizing things and that she was completely lost, but decided to act as if he believed her. Then she started yawning, and he noticed it. “You can go to rest if you want. I'll take care of them !”.

She looked at him and nodded negatively. “No, it's okay, thanks.”. 

Anakin, looking at her. “Ahsoka, you're exhausted, you sleep standing up !” he pointed out to her.

She got up from the sofa to face him and crossed her arms. “No, Master, I'm not tired ! I can't take it anymore !” she said to him, irritated.

Her Master could read in her like in an open book, he could feel her frustration. “I HAVE ENOUGH OF IT ALL ! I AM SICK OF IT TO BE CONFINE HERE ! I WANT TO GO BACK ON THE GROUND !”

He got up in turn and grabbed her by the shoulders trying to calm her down “I know Ahsoka, but for the moment it's not possible you need to rest. With what you've just experienced.”

She released herself from his grip and fixed him in the eyes. “NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS TO FEEL USELESS ! I FEEL VERY GOOD !” she told him annoyed in the process of walking away. Then she started to feel weak, wandered slightly, and he seemed to notice. “I ... I want to train and go back to the field with you, Rex and the others.”

“Snips, it's only been three weeks. You're just starting to recover. Listen, I understand that you want to train and go back to the field ... but you barely stand up !” he pointed out to her.

Before she can say anything else Anakin approaches her very slowly and forces her into a deep sleep, as he had done on the day of Caesar & Ashla's birth, believing that she needed to rest, then carried her in his arms to her room. Lay her in bed and cover her, carefully exit and close the door, then go back down to the living room to take care of the twins.

\----

**Anakin POV:**

**What Padmé told me about Ahsoka worries me a lot she is completely exhausted and overwhelmed by events. I hated plunging her into deep sleep, but she left me no choice she needed to sleep she barely stood on the verge of collapse, usually she would resist and struggle, but not this time, I guess that she didn't expect it. I understood her feelings and the fact that she wanted to return to the battlefield to her training but her well-being and her health come first, she was not ready to return. I take care of Caesar who babbles in my arms and Ashla asleep in her maxi cosy.**

**They look so much like Ahsoka it's disturbing, they took everything from their mom's side and so much the better for them. I won't give up, I will spend my life there if necessary, but I will find this junk.**

**Five hours later, it's 6.30 p.m. I'm preparing the meal: burgers and a vegan burger for my little Snips, speaking of the wolf she just woke up she still wanted me for having fallen asleep by force, but she finally understood that I was right: that she needed it and Padmé had returned.**

 **Caesar starts to cry so, I will see him, I touch his forehead with my hand and I could feel through my glove that it was hot, so I take out the thermometer.** “Padmé, Caesar has 40° F of fever !”.

**She runs to me.** “We are taking him to the emergency room !” **She said to me.**

**I take Ahsoka's son in my arms, and she takes his sister, and we leave.**

\----

  
**When I get to the emergency room, I ask for a doctor.** “We need help ! Quickly get a doctor !” **after half an hour of waiting a droid comes against us asking us what is wrong.** **By pointing to the infant in my arms.** “It is this child, he has 40° F of fever !”.

  
_**The droid**_ **beckoned us to follow him and I put him in a cradle. I ask him, worried,** “What's wrong ?”. 

**The Medical droid reassures us:** _“Don't worry, Jedi Master, your son only has a small gastroenteritis. A little of syrup, and he will be quickly cured.”_

“Thank you, but he's not my son. He's my Padawan's.” **I tell him, by pointing to Ahsoka next to me.**

_“My apologies, Padawan,”_ **He hands me the cured,** _“That's enough to lower his fever to give him twice a day, in the morning and in the evening, for two days !”._

“Thank you, goodbye.” **I said to him then we leave the infirmary, and we go home.**

\----

It was 9 p.m. They had given Caesar syrup, put Ashla to bed, and they were getting ready to eat. “Could you sit for two minutes ?” Ahsoka asked them.

Padmé, looking at her and questioning her. “Now ?”.

Ahsoka, approaching, and nodding. “I need to talk to you.” she said to them.

Anakin and Padmé nod and settle around the table. “We are listening to you.” said her Master.

“Earlier, when the Doctor told us that Caesar had gastroenteritis, it did nothing to me ! I was not afraid for him ! I've felt nothing ! ... Nothing at all !” she looks up to look at them. “And I know very well that this is not what a mother should feel.”.

Padmé, trying to reassure her. “No, but Honey, give yourself time !” she asked her.

“It's already been three weeks, there is still no change !” she explained to them.

“You will eventually get there, it can come at any time.” he explained to her.

Ahsoka, shaking her head, negatively. “I know very well that it will not happen !” turning to Anakin. “And those who suffers the most are the twins !” she said to him.

“You're not wrong.” he said to her.

“So, I did some research.”. 

Anakin and Padmé exchanged worried glances, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

“On what ? Do you want to talk about all this with someone ?” asked Padmé. “It could help you went through this ! I could find a great one.”

Ahsoka looked at her, shaking her head, negatively. “It's not a psychologist, I want to see ! ... it's a family stuffs judge.” she explained to them.

“Why ?” asked Anakin, astonished.

Ahsoka, turning to Padmé avoiding her Master's eyes. “I want to entrust Caesar & Ashla to Child Welfare.” she explained to them.

“What ?” Padmé asked her in shock.

“Snips, you can't do this !” trying to dissuade her Master from it.

“This is what's best for them !” she told them, looking at him.

“But if you do that, you're going to regret it all your life !” said her Master in shock.

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “It's if I take care of them while I can't love them ! That I'm going to regret it all my life !” she confessed to them, capturing her Master's gaze.

Padmé, trying to reassure her. “But it's your children, it will come !” she assured her.

Ahsoka turned to her with tears in her eyes. “But I'm not like you Padmé ! You ... you and Anakin will be great parents. I'm sure of it !” in a small voice full of sobs, she continues, glancing at her stunned Master, then turns her attention back to his wife. “I am barely 16 years old, I lost my two parents, and I am dedicated to the Jedi ! I am light years away from being a mom ! So tempted that I will one day ! And I will not be able to attach myself to these kids !” she finished in an unattached voice with a tear running down her cheek which she wiped.

Anakin, trying to dissuade her. “You can't do this to Caesar & Ashla ? You have no right, Snips.”

“Yes.” she told them, looking away, “And you can't stop me.” 

Anakin and Padmé still couldn't get over Ahsoka's decision. They ate in silence and went up to bed, the couple watching Caesar & Ashla sleeping. Her Master takes it upon himself to do everything to dissuade her from entrusting them to the Child Welfare. It is with her that they must be, she is their mother.

He understood however her feelings and the fact of wanting to move on to something else, but he cannot let her do such a thing that she will end up regretting, she did not seem to take into consideration the consequences of her gesture.


	17. "You are their mother !"

The next day, after doing a lot of research and getting in touch with a family judge, Ahsoka began to write a letter of renunciation of her parental rights in which she explained her choice to abandon the twins and entrust them to the Child Welfare.

Anakin, returning from the Temple surprises her. “What are you writing ?” he asks her. 

Eyes riveted on her sheet, continuing to write. “I am making a letter of renunciation of my parental rights.” she explained to him.

Her Master is in shock. “Come on, Snips, no, it's not possible, you can't stay on this decision ?” he said almost upset.

“It's already decided.” she said to him. Anakin took it from her hands and reads it:

_Madam, Sir, the judge,_

_I, the undersigned Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan Apprentice under the tutelage of Master Skywalker. Declare in this letter to abandon my son Caesar, and my daughter, Ashla both born May 4 th, 2019, in 20 BBY on Coruscant. I thus renounce my parental authority and my rights over them._

_I make this choice to give them every chance of having a real family and good loving parents. Also, I ask that my identity not be revealed to them when they reache the age of majority._

_Receive Mrs., Mr. The Judge, the expression of my respect._

_A.Tano_

Anakin is in shock. “You ask that your identity not be revealed to them ?” he asks her.

“This is what's best for them.” she told him. “I have an appointment this afternoon with Bail Organa to start the proceedings.”

By pointing to the twins in their baby basket next to her on the table. “Do you realize that after all this, you will never be able to see your son, or daughter again ?” he said to her.

By nodding, “Yes, and it's my decision.” she told him.

Anakin, trying to dissuade her. “Ahsoka, give it some thought about it, a little more !” he asks her.

“I'm only doing this ! It's all considered, Master !”.

“Ahsoka, can't you just give them up ? No, it's not possible !”

“I'm not giving them up,” she said, looking up at him, “I'm leaving them to people who know how to take care of them.”

“But nothing will ever be worth their real mom !”

“Except when their real mom isn't even able to love them.”

“But you are, Snips.” he said, softly, “I know you are.”

“This is what you want to believe, Master, this is what you all want to believe, but I have already tried, it does not work !”

“But it will come.” He said, “Come on, Ahsoka, you can't give up on them … If you give up on them, all of their lives, … they're going to wonder why. You know, there is nothing worse for a child … than to feel rejected by his parents-”

At his words, she looked up at him, slightly annoyed, feeling persecuted and judged instead of supported, “Stop Master. Stop talking to me like I'm a monster. If I do this it's for them.”

“But I don't see you as a monster at all, Snips.” He reassured her, “You're just completely lost.”

“Exactly, completely lost and unable to raise a child.”

“You are making a big mistake, Ahsoka. You're going to regret it all your life.”

Ahsoka, looking at him dumbfounded and pointing to the twins. “No, I want them to have all their chances, and they won't get them by being with me ! How can I regret, wanting what is best for them ?”.

“I can't let you do this nonsense, Snips-”.

Looking at him, shocked and annoyed: “Caesar & Ashla will be much better without me ! They will be happy ! And I will not change my mind !”.

Anakin, approaching her. “Ahsoka, I have already seen children in homes, they will go from home to host family ! They must be with you ! You are their mother !” he explained to her.

Ahsoka, exasperated, shaking her head negatively, “Why, can't you hear me ? You don't know nothing about it ! They have the right to have a real family ! A stable family, present for them ! I am sure they will be very happy !”

“Give it some thought about it, a little more-”

“Why don't you wanna hear me ?” she asks, shaking her head, both sad and annoyed. “I've thought about it and a lot even, … so I know it's hard for you, … but in my eyes, it's the best solution and I won't change my mind.”

“Snips-”

“No, you're not even trying to understand me.” she said, annoyed and angry at his lack of support, “Actually, you know what ? It's useless, we're going to stop talking about it. And, I don't have to justify myself, anyway !”

On her last words, the Young Jedi stood up and went up to her room, slamming the door.

Anakin was totally distraught, Caesar began to cry and Ashla also got down to it, he hugged him and rocked Ashla when he heard his communicator on Obi-Wan's frequency. “Skywalker, Here.”

_“Anakin, we have to see each other.”_

“I can't move, Master, I'm taking care of Caesar & Ashla.”

_“I'm on my way.”_

  
\---

And half an hour later, Obi-Wan burst into the apartment and noticed Ahsoka's son in the arms of his former padawan and grabbed his hand. “Hi, Caesar, How is she ?” Then he looked down and saw Ashla asleep. “Hi, Ashla, ...”

“She's fine. She wants to entrust the twins to Child Welfare !”.

Obi-Wan was stunned. “At Child Welfare ! But she can't do that ?!”.

“However, she is determined to do it !” then he handed her the letter. “Here, read !”.

Obi-Wan, taking the letter: “What is it ?”.

“Her letter of renunciation of her parental rights !”.

The Jedi Master reads:

_Madam, Sir, the judge,_

_I, the undersigned Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan Apprentice under the tutelage of Master Skywalker. Declare in this letter to abandon my son, Caesar, and my daughter, Ashla both born May 4 th, 2019, in 20 BBY on Coruscant. I thus renounce my parental authority and my rights over them._

_I make this choice to give them every chance of having a real family and good loving parents. Also, I ask that my identity not be revealed to them when they reaches the age of majority._

_Receive Mrs., Mr. The Judge, the expression of my respect._

_A.Tano_

  
Obi-Wan is stunned and in shock. “We must reason with her !”.

“We have already tried with Padmé. She doesn't want to hear anything. She is convinced that they will be happier without her !”.

“The worst for them is to be separated from her !” Obi-Wan pointed out to him, pointing to the twins.

Anakin looks down at the crying newborn baby, he cradles him. “Hush, Buddy ! ...” then he looks up at his brother. “She thinks about them and says that she will regret it if she keeps them while she can't love them !”.

While Ashla crying in her baby basket, Obi-Wan takes her and cradles her too: “Hush ...” he said to her. “Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do about it !” Obi-Wan pointed out to him.

“Yes, maybe if I can make use of my authority over her ? In theory, she is under my responsibility, being a minor, she is sixteen years old ?” he suggested.

“Technically it's true, but you can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do, the decision is up to her, Anakin !”.

“So, we have to find another solution !”.

“I may have something to offer her that will prevent her from entrusting them to the Child Welfare !” he said, pointing to the baby still in Anakin's arms and his sister in his.

Intrigued, he wonders what his former Master wants to talk to him about. “What's in your mind ?”.

“Ahsoka, is not ready to love them, but Satine and I are !”.

“You would like Caesar & Ashla to come and live on Mandalore ? But what will Satine think of it ?”.

“She will agree and then that would allow her to take stock …,” by designating the twins, “and it would be better for them, than to entrust them to the Child Welfare !”

“You have to ask her the question.”

  
\---

  
While Obi-Wan was talking with Anakin, Ahsoka took the opportunity to go outside to get some fresh air, to breathe. She was suffocating in the apartment, where she had been confined for three weeks, tired of everyone telling her what to do Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, the healers, everyone. Why her ? Why doesn't she have the right to decide what was best for the Twins ? She just wanted to forget and resume her life normally.

While she wandered like a lost soul, walking for hours, her steps lead her to the Barracks where her friends, her brothers in arms: the Clones resided. She loved spending time with them, laughing, playing, she loved them all, she would just like to forget and get on with her life normally, she would love to move on and turn the page.

“Hello, Kid.”

At his words, she looked up and saw her friend and brother in arms. “Hi Rex.” she replied.

“Everything is fine ?” he asks, coming to sit next to her. She nodded. “Caesar and Ashla, how are they ? Tell me.”

“Fine” she said nonchalantly, looking away, bending her knees to her chest, 

“What's wrong ? Tell me.” he asks, worried.

“I made a decision …” she sighed before looking up at her friend, worried. “You won't like it, but it's the only solution I found.”

“What are you talking about ?” he asks, frowning, confused.

“I'm going to entrust Caesar & Ashla to the Child Welfare.” she declared.

At her declaration, her friend froze, stunned. “You give up on them ?”

“This is what's best for them.” she said determinedly. “They need a real family. Real parents.”

“But you are their family. You might get there eventually, right ?”

“I don't feel anything for them.” she said, shaking her head, before looking away. “They must feel it obviously, ... a baby needs to be taken care of ... that ... that we ... listen to ... that we ... help ...” she looked up at him. “That we love and I, alone can't do it.” 

Rex was stunned by her decision, she had decided to entrust the twins to Child Welfare, he was torn, however between dissuading her from her choice and leaving her, the twins deserved to grow up with their mother and be loved by her, but she's a child, a teenager of barely sixteen who found herself a mother overnight because a junk abused her, he understood, however her resentment and the fact that she wanted to turn the page and resume her life normally.

“Do you find that I am selfish ?” she asks “That I am unfair ?”

“No.” he said, grabbing her hand to comfort her, he could never blame her, she was his Commander, but above all she was his vod'ika, his friend, she was completely lost and needed a friend.

“Am I disappointing you ?” she asks, lifting her head, looking at him straight in the eye.

“No. Not at all.” he said, making small circular motions with his thumb to comfort her. “You have to do what you think is best for you. For them.”

“Thank you, Rex.” she replied, sketching a smile.


	18. "They won't even remember me !.."

Anakin, in the living room, thinking about Obi-Wan's offer to take the twins to Mandalore with him to raise them with Satine, Padmé has just returned, seeing him lost in his thought, she called out. “Ani, what's on your mind ?”.

She manages to get his attention and her husband finally looks at her. “This morning when I got back from the Jedi Temple, I surprised Ahsoka writing a letter renouncing her parental rights to entrust them to the Child Welfare.”

Padmé, worried and shocked. “Already ?” then motioned for him to continue.

By nodding, “She made an appointment this afternoon to start the process.”

“With whom ?”

“Bail Organa.”

“Did you tell her, she had two months to retract ?”

“No. No, I didn't want to encourage her in her proceedings.”

“But anyway, she's going to do it.” she said calmly as she sat down next to him, “She looked determined.”

He sighed, then, nodded, “I know, but I can't take it. It hurts too much for the twins.” he said, turning to the baby basket beside him, in which Caesar and Ashla were sleeping peacefully,

“Ani, I'm going to play devil's advocate and take a step back, what if that's better for them ?”

“But how could it be better for them ?” he said, “Well, there's still nothing better than-than a mother's love, right ?”

“Sure, but they know how to do very well in the nursery. They will take good care of them.”

“But, well, a child at that age needs ritual, benchmark, c-continuity ? Well, there's nothing better than a family, right ?”

“I know, Ani,” she said, grabbing his hand to calm him down, she knew that stuff like that was bringing back things from the past that are so difficult, “It's going to be okay.”

“Imagine growing up like this, lugging around from home to foster home, or home for years waiting to be adopted ? I mean, I-I don't know, it's horrible.”

“You know very well that's not how it's going to be.”

“I can't let Ahsoka take this risk. I-I can't. I-” he sighed sadly, “I just want Caesar and Ashla to have the chance to grow up with their mother.”

“I know, Ani. I know.” she said softly, making small circular motions with her thumb to comfort him. “But how you want us to do, that's her decision. Whatever she chooses to do or give up doing. The decision is up to her, Ani.”

“So, we have to change her mind,”

“But how ? She already has the impression that we are in league against her.” she said, “She's never going to listen to us.” she sighed, “Ani, I understand, but you can't force her to keep them.”

“I know.” He sighed, “But I'm just afraid she'll regret it eventually, Padmé. And that it is too late. I-I just want to be sure of her decision.”

\---

“Bail,” Padmé said as he entered his office, “May I come in ?”

He looked up at his friend, smiling, “Sure, please. Come in.”

She smiled back at him and walked into the room, closing the door behind her, “What can I do for you ?”

“I know you have an appointment with Ahsoka this afternoon for a process with Child Welfare.”

“Padmé, I'm sorry.” he said, “But I can't tell you anything about it.”

“I know, but Ahsoka told me.” she said, “I would like you to dissuade her from abandoning her children.”

“It's not my role to guide her in her choice, Padmé. You know that as well as I do.”

“I know.” she said with an understanding nod, “You just do your job, just like I will, I got that right, but you are a father too. You can't let Ahsoka do this.”

“I hear well, Padmé, but it's unprofessional of me to-to prevent her from exercising her right to abandon.”

“But Ahsoka, she's not alone, she's not on the streets. Well, I mean, she-she has other options.”

“Maybe, but it's not my role to offer them to her.” he said, “Listen, Padmé, I know, she matters to you, she's not just any customer either, she's Master Skywalker's Padawan and she is a lovely young girl, but that's not the point.”

“Are you aware that she might regret it ?” she argued, “I don't know I- in three months ? In six months ? In a year ? What condition will she be in then ? …”

He sighed, considering her words. However, he understood her worries, he had a daughter himself, he could only understand her feelings. “I can make sure that she has given her decision careful consideration.”

“No, that's not enough, no, please. Imagine if these children are traumatized by abandonment ? What if Ahsoka regrets her choice ? It would have been such a waste ! Listen to your instincts. Bail, what would you do in my place ?”

He sighed, resignedly, “Probably the same as you, but what tells you that she'll listen to me more than you ?”

“Well, you are outside the situation, she will necessarily listen to you more.”

“Okay, I'll think about it, but I can't promise you, anything."

“Thank you, Bail.”

  
\---

“Hello, Padawan Tano.” he said, greeting her with a smile, “How are you ?”

“Fine. Thank you.” she replied,

“Did you bring all the necessary documents ?”

“Yes,” she replied, handing him the documents,

“Thank you,” he said, examining the various documents, then the letter waiving her parental rights, “You refuses that your identity can be revealed to Caesar and Ashla when they are older ?”

“Yes, it's better that way.” she says. “For them, as for me.”

“Have you thought about what that implies ?” he asks, looking up at her.

She nodded, “I'd rather them be happy without me than unhappy with me.”

“Ahsoka, you still have two months to change your mind.” he said, as she looked away slightly annoyed, “But passing this time, the abandonment process is irreversible.” she looked up at him, “Do you realize that ?”

“Master Skywalker asked you to change my mind, has he ?” she asks, suspiciously.

“Not at all.” He asserted, “I just want to be sure you've thought about it.”

“It is, even if everyone thinks otherwise.”

He nodded in agreement with her words, “And then I insist too, because Breha, too had a hard time at first with Abby, you know ? She had postpartum depression.”

“But, it's not the same.” Ahsoka replied, “I never wanted these kids, … okay ? Your wife just got slack, that's all.”

“What she never said was how much she regretted abandoning our daughter, even though she came back.”

“Because she loved her deep down.”

“Obviously. Although, she struggled to feel it at first.”

“But I don't love Caesar and neither do Ashla.” she asserted, “I don't hate them …” she shrugged, “But-but I just don't feel anything for them.”

“Not even a little tenderness ?”

“No.” she said, shaking her head, letting out a bitter, ironic laugh, “Even when they cry, it does not affect me. I know, I am not made to be their mother.”

“And if you realize in two or three months that you've been wrong … like Breha ?”

“It won't.” She asserted, “Look, if you don't want to deal with my request, I can go through someone else.”

“No, I'll help you, Ahsoka.” he told her, “I needed to be sure.”

“I know. Anyway, no one believes me when I say, I want to entrust Caesar and Ashla.”

“I do.” he said, “I'll take care of initiating the process.”

“Thank you.” she said, “That's all, I wanted to hear.”

\---

“Do you think Bail Organa will be able to dissuade her ?” Anakin asked.

“I don't know, but it was worth a try.”

“I hope you're right,” he sighed, before being interrupted by a ringing, “Excuse me,” she said as she stood up to pick up her datapad and look at the received message, 

_'Padmé,_

_I have spoken with Ahsoka, but she remains determined. I'm sorry, but she initiated the abandonment process._

_Bail,_ '

She sighed sadly, but sent him a response, _'Thanks for trying.'_ , Then, she put down her datapad and went back to sit in the living room,

“What's happening ?” Anakin asked, concerned by her felt sadness, “Bad news ?”

“Bail has just confirmed to me that Ahsoka has initiated the procedure.”

“But it's horrible !” Anakin exclaimed, both horrified and angry. However, not against her, it wasn't her fault. He had an immeasurable hatred for this junk responsible for the situation and the suffering of his daughter.

“Caesar and Ashla will grow up without their mother's love.” she added, “But-but she can still change her mind, right ?”

“Pffff … You speak, I tried to convince her, she remains determined.”

“So, Caesar and Ashla are going to go to the orphanage while waiting to be maybe adopted by a family ?” 

“Mmhum … unless-”

“Unless what ?” 

He sighed, “Obi-Wan came by earlier he wanted to talk to me. I told him that Ahsoka wanted to entrust the twins to Child Welfare. He was in shock, so he offered me another alternative ...”

Padmé, impatient. “What other alternative ?”.

Still looking at her, he sighed and then continued. “He offered to entrust him with Caesar & Ashla so that he and Satine could raise them on Mandalore.”

“Knowing that Bail failed to dissuade her. Maybe it's better than handing them over to the Child Welfare.” she said to him, taking his hand. 

Her husband, pondering this idea, sighed and finally nodded. “Maybe yes.”

“What does Satine think about it ?”.

“Obi-Wan has already contacted her, she agrees. They will come in the evening with Satine to talk about it with Ahsoka.”

\----

It is almost 7 p.m., Ahsoka, eyes closed, is sitting on the couch meditating, Padmé taking care of the twins before putting them back in their baby basket and Anakin preparing dinner: lasagna and a vegan version for his Padawan. 

A quarter of an hour later, Obi- Wan and Satine arrived. The Jedi Master salutes them. “Anakin. Padme.”

“Master.” greeted him Anakin.

“Obi-Wan.” she greeted him. Then she turns to her partner and smiles at him. “Hello, Satine”.

“Hello, dear friend. How are you ?” hugging her.

Padmé returns her embrace. “Very well”. 

Anakin salutes her and kisses her hand. “Duchess Satine, nice to see you again”. 

She greets him in return. “Hello, Master Skywalker,” then her gaze turns to the young Togruta sitting on the couch. 

The Master, speaking to his Apprentice. “Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Satine are here. Come and greet them !”

Turning to him, she opened her eyes, smiling at him. “Great !” and got up to come and greet them. “Hello, Master Obi-Wan.”

“Hello.” Then he turned to Satine doing the introductions. “Ahsoka, this is Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, my companion.” Then, looking at his beloved. “Satine, this is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's Padawan.”

She smiles at her. “Pleased to meet you, Ahsoka.”

The Young Jedi smiled back at her and bowed. “All the fun is for me, Duchess.”

While Ashla remained silent, Caesar started to cry which put Ahsoka in a panic because she never knows how to calm him when he does that. Padmé feeling her concern, went to him and take him in her arms, calming down immediately and went to Satine to present the baby to her. “Satine, I present to you Caesar, Ahsoka's son and Ashla's brother”. 

The Duchess smiles at the infant. “Nice to meet you, Caesar. How old are they ?”. 

“They have three weeks.” Padmé explained to her.

The infant begins to be restless, Padmé rocked him in vain by looking at the time knowing that he had eaten at 4 p.m. and that it was 7:30 p.m. She looked up at Ahsoka. “I think he's hungry. Don't you want to try to give him his bottle ?”

She shook her head in response. “No, I have something to do there I can't.” she replied before going upstairs while her son continued to cry even louder. 

Padme looked down at the infant tucked in her arms and looked up at Satine who was staring at the infant. “Do you want to hold him ?” she asked her. 

“Yes, with pleasure !” and she put him in her arms as she went to the kitchen to prepare his bottle, she returned to Satine who was whispering inaudible words to the infant who seemed calm. “He's really adorable.” Satine pointed out to him when he saw Padme arriving with the bottle. 

“Do you want to give it to him ?” she asked her. 

Satine looked up at her, dumbfounded by her question, but she did not hesitate long and nodded and in response she received the bottle which she immediately gave him. 

Obi-Wan, having seen the young Padawan leave, worried turned to Anakin. “It doesn't getting better ?”

“No.”

“She never takes care of them ?”

“Yes, Ahsoka, she takes care of them, but she quickly loses patience, she doesn't know how to calm him down. She often lets Padmé or me do it.”

Before he could say anything else they heard the youngling go down to the living room. When the infant had just finished eating and burped, Ahsoka saw the way Satine looked at him, and she envied her, her eyes filled with tenderness and love for her son. Anakin pulled her out of her thoughts. “Snips”. She looked up at him. “At table !”

While Satine followed Padme upstairs to drop off the twins and there and went back downstairs, she did so, and they sat around the table. Anakin did the service for everyone. They ate and everyone found the meal delicious.

“Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan, “We would like to talk to you, all together.”

She looked up at him, out of her thoughts, “I see that. You still want to lecture me about Caesar and Ashla ?”

“Ahsoka, honey.” said Padmé, “We're here to help you and we don't want to force you into anything at all, … okay ?”

“We have a solution for your children.” Obi-Wan said. “We all thought about it together.”

“Behind my back ?”

“No, but the four of us had to agree first before we could talk to you about it.” Said Satine, “We've thought about it and we really think, it's a good idea. Ahsoka, we can imagine how difficult the arrival of these children must be for you.”

Ahsoka, turning to her. “Anyway, I will not keep them, I'am gonna entrust Caesar and Ashla to Child Welfare who will find them loving parents.”

The young Jedi sensed that her Master was going to argue, she stopped him. “Master, I know what you are thinking, but it's all considered and I will not change my mind !”.

Obi-Wan intervenes to calm the ardor of the young girl. “Ahsoka, we know that, this is why, we would like to offer you an alternative.” he said to him.

Ahsoka, looking up at him, wondering what he wanted to talking about and motioned for him to continue. “Instead of handing them over to Child Welfare, Satine and I could take them to Mandalore for a while and raise them. So, you could think more seriously about what you really want. And you could resume your life from before. We are ready to do it anyway. For you and for the twins.” he finished explaining to her.

“You can come and see them whenever you want, only if you want to, we don't force you to anything.” Satine said, “It's up to you.”

Ahsoka admits that she had never thought about it, she had officially started the process, she had signed the various papers which launched the abandonment proceeding. “I don't really know. I want to turn the page and in that way, they will always be in my life ...” she paused and sighed. 

“Mandalore is not far away, I will be constantly confronted with this choice constantly asking myself the same questions: do I want to raise them, to let myself be called: ‘mom’ ? Or do I want to leave them live their lives without me ? I don't want that !” she confessed to them. 

“No, but it'll give you time … to know what you really want.” Padmé said softly.  
  
“But I know what I want,” Ahsoka said, “I want to be a normal teenager.” she sighed, “I want to put this story aside, and then move on.“  
  
“It's normal that you want that,” Anakin said, understanding, “You were so unprepared for the arrival of a baby, but if Caesar and Ashla live at Obi-Wan and Satine's on Mandalore, you will have your normal teenage life, Snips.”  
  
“No, if they stay at their home. They will still be a little part of my life, which means that I will always be faced with the same dilemma and that's not what I want.”

“Snips-”   
  
“Even for Caesar and Ashla, if I'm still in their lives, but I don't take care of them, it's not healthy !” she argued. 

Anakin, squeezing her shoulder gently, she looked up at him. “Snips, that might be a better option for the twins, don't you think ?” he asked her. “It's up to you.”

“But honey, that would be so much less violent for you and for them.” said Padmé.

The Young Jedi indeed thinks it would be a better alternative than handing them over to the Child Welfare, she wanted to refuse, but she can't help, but think about the way Satine was looking at him, she sighed as she looked up at her Master, and addressed them. “All I want for them is that they are good loving parents and a good life.” Turning to her Grand Master. “And I know you well enough Master Obi-Wan to know that you and Satine would make good parents for Caesar and for Ashla, who will love and protect them. So, I agree. You can take them away, as soon as possible.” Anakin and Padmé were relieved as were Satine and Obi-Wan.

\----

Two hours later, they had finished eating and Obi-Wan and Satine were about to leave with the twins when he began to cry as if he knew what was going on, that he was going to be separated from his mom. 

Anakin and Padmé said goodbye to them and kissed them on the forehead. The Jedi Knight approached his Padawan with her son in his arms. “Don't you want to say goodbye to him ?”

Ahsoka, shaking her head, negatively, refusing to look at him. “What's the point, they won't even remember me, anyway.” she said to him in a cold and distant tone. 

He redirected himself towards Satine with Caesar who was still crying not wanting to be separated from her and placed the infant in her arms, while the Jedi Master held Ashla who is crying too, and their gray and pink blanket with stars and their lollipops. Then, they went away with them who keeps crying. 

“Since Mandalore is two rotations from Coruscant and it is getting late ! Perhaps you could sleep at home and leave very early, tomorrow morning, what do you say ?” she suggested to him. 

He looked up at her and smiled at her. “Excellent idea !” he replied before kissing her. 

“I love you.” she said to him after they separated.

“I know.” he replied. Obi-Wan started the ship and accompanied the twins and Satine back to Mandalore.


	19. In need of love

Two weeks later, Ahsoka, sitting on her knees on the ground and eyes closed, trying to meditate to clear her head. **_“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me !”_** she said to herself to focus.

**_“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me ! I am one with the Force and the Force is with me ! I am one with the Force and the Force is with me ! I am one with the Force and the Force is with me !”_ **

\----

After two hours in vain, she quickly realized that she could not, so she gave up the idea, got up and reinstalled in her bed, drew her datapad with the help of the Force, to surf a little on the holonet trying to change her mind, but she saw that the browsing history page was open, and she realized that Padmé or Anakin had to do research to take care of an infant on how to change it and to feed it not being very natural for them or for her, and had forgotten to erase it. She also saw her own research to entrust them to child welfare before finally entrusting them to Satine.

She put it next to her, bringing her knees against her chest, feeling even more guilty for having abandoned them, she knew that she had made the right decision and that she should not but since she left Satine and Obi-Wan took them away, she couldn't help thinking of Caesar and Ashla who were constantly occupying her thoughts.

A few days after they were taken to Mandalore, in her room, in a drawer of which she was unaware of the contents, of baby's stuffs, in which there were their favorite plushs, she knew that they never slept without them, after having pondered at length about what she should do with it, she had decided to contact Obi-Wan, so that he could give it to them, having made her decision, she couldn't keep them, she had to turn the page what was her intention.

> **_“Thank you, for coming.”_** _she said, putting her glass back on the table._

**“I was surprised you called me,”** _he said as he sat down at the table with her at Dex's,_ **“Have you changed your mind about Caesar and Ashla ?”**

**_“Uh ... No, no... I wanted to see you outside the Temple.”_ **

**“Without Anakin, you mean ?”** _he said, understanding._

**_“Yes,”_** _she replied._

**“I understand. So, how are you ?”**

**_“It's okay. Thank you.”_** _she smiles,_

**“Good.”** _he smiles,_ **“So, if you haven't changed your mind about Caesar and Ashla. What can I do for you ?”**

**_“It's uh-I've got something for them,”_** _she said as she rummaged through her bag and picked them up,_ _ **“It's their cuddly toys. They have trouble falling asleep without them.”**_

**“Kind of you,”** _he smiles as he takes them in hand,_ **“I'll give them to them. Was that all then ?”**

**_“They are fine ?”_ **

_He smirked, delighted when he heard her ask about the twins,_ **“They are, yes.”**

**_“Good for them.”_** _she said, looking away a little uncomfortably, taking a sip of her drink,_

**“Ahsoka, if you want Caesar and Ashla to come back, you only have one word to say.”**

> _**“No, I made my decision.”**_ _she said, forcing a smile. Obi-Wan smiled back at him, nodding in understanding._

  
Sitting cross-legged, she took it in her hands and will browse her photos to find comfort and good memories, while she paraded them she saw there: Rex, Jesse, Fives, Kix, Écho and many others of the 501st, there was also Anakin and Padmé, Obi-Wan, her friends Barriss and Trilla whom she had not seen for months, she wondered where they were and hoped that they were fine.

The young Jedi continued to scroll through the good memories until the next one was one of Caesar and Ashla, she was surprised to see photos of the twins because she had never taken them, but Padmé must have taken them when she took care of them, there were several: at Medical Bay in their cradle a few days after their birth, then another on which with their eyes wide open, lying in their crib, the young Togruta remained watching them for a moment before enlarging to have their face and blue eyes close up, she couldn't help but feel guilt, regret and sadness although, she didn't know why she was feeling this wave of contradictory emotions, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek, which she wiped of the back of the hand.

As Anakin had taught her, she made sure to strengthen her mental shields well to protect her thoughts and prevent him from feeling them through their bond.

**_“I made the right decision they will be happy. This is what's best for them.”_ ** _she thought._

A knock on the door out of her thoughts. “Snips ? Can I come in ?” she heard through the door.

“Sure.” she replied.

She hurriedly turned off the datapad and went into mediation and closed her eyes.

She heard the door open and felt his presence enter the room. Still closed eyes she asked him. “What can I do for you, Master ?”

“I'm sorry, Snips, I didn't mean to disturb you !” he apologized.

She gave a forced smile, pretending that everything was fine, not wanting to worry him. “It's okay, I was finished, anyway.” she said to him, opening her eyes to look at him. “What's happening ?” she asked him.

“I wanted to go to the Temple to train us a little ?” he said to her.

“Sure, let's go.” she replied, getting up and following him out of the room, closing the door.

\----

Two weeks later, on Mandalore, while Satine took care of Caesar and Ashla, she noticed that the infant ate very little and that for a few days they both refused to eat, and no longer governed by anything, completely amorphous. She decided to take them to the hospital in Mandalore. When she got there she asked for a doctor: “Quickly a doctor, I need help !.”

The Doctor, seeing the infants in their baby basket questions her. “What's happening to them ?”.

Satine, eyes still riveted on Caesar and Ashla. “I don't know, he's completely amorphous, no longer reacts, and he and his sister have been refused to eat for a few days.”

The Doctor motioned for her to follow him into a room and lay them on a bed, auscultated them, listened to their hearts and found them depressed and severely undernourished and dehydrated.

Satine, worried about the silence. “Do you know what they have ?”

The Doctor turns to her, pointing to the infant. “I will look more for a case of hospitalism.”

Looking at him. “What is that ?”.

“Infant depression.”

“What does that mean exactly ?” she asks him worried.

“It sometimes happens when a child is separated from his parents or if he is in a nursery. The child is in need of love it goes through different stages: the first month of separation, he cries, shouts and seeks the contact.

The second month, he sleeps poorly, loses weight, his growth is slowed down.

The third month, he seems detached, indifferent and shows no interest either for people or for the outside world.” He explained to her.

“How it can be treated ?” she asks him.

“The baby has to start eating normally again. I can't do anything about it, it's mental and emotional, you have to put him in the presence of familiar and comforting people to be able to reassure him, put him in confidence that will bring him the attachment he needs to grow.” he explained to her.

“And what are you going to do ?” she asks him.

“I will give you time, but if I do not notice the slightest change, I will be forced to put them under perfusion to feed them and rehydrate them otherwise they may die.” he finished explaining to her.

Satine could not believe it, if Caesar and Ashla are in this state it is because they have been separated from their mother.

She left the room and decided to contact Obi-Wan at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

_“Here Kenobi.”_

“Obi-Wan, this is Satine.”

_“What's going on ?”_ he asks her, worried.

“I'm in the hospital with the twins, they are not doing well !”.

_“What happened ?”_

“For the past few days the twins have refused to eat and are severely dehydrated. They suffer from hospitalism and separation ! Only Ahsoka can help them !”.

_“Very well, I will speak to her about it. Bye.”_


	20. "If you want me as mom ?"

It had already been a month since Satine had taken the twins to Mandalore, Ahsoka had resumed training and had returned to the field. The Council had learned of her decision to handing them over the Child Welfare and even if not everyone agreed, they respected her choice.

While in the training room with her Master, and practicing light saber, Ahsoka practiced Jar-Kai with two sabers in reverse handles "Shien" with her form of combat IV: Ataru, a classic of green color and a small yellow green shoto, while Anakin practiced his form of combat V: Djem-So with his blue color, while she had the advantage over him, she seemed lost in thought, so he took the opportunity to destabilize her, and made her fall to the ground.

“Snips !” he told her, made her look up at him immediately, taking her out of her thoughts, Anakin had noticed that since she had abandoned the twins, although she would never recognize it, she seemed elsewhere and preoccupied.

It had already been a month since Satine had taken them to Mandalore, and he received regular updates from them through Obi-Wan.

According to him for a few days, Caesar ate very little and had stopped gaining weight which slowed his growth.

But he hadn't yet told Ahsoka about it, while waiting to find out more, he focused on his Padawan on the ground. By holding out a hand to help her get up. “You were not focused ! What were you thinking about ?”.

Ahsoka, looking at him. “Nothing at all !” she replied exasperated, walking away she turned her back on him.

“Nice try, Ahsoka, you can lie to yourself, to Padmé, to Obi-Wan or even to the Council, but you can never lie to me, I know you too well !” he said to her with a mischievous smile.

With her back turned, she sighed and gave in, “I don't sleep well at night ... I have nightmares ...” she confessed, turning around. Worried, Anakin puts a hand on her shoulder. “It's about the twins, isn't it ?”.

Looking at him, she ends up nodding. “What are you dreaming of ?” he asks her.

She looked up at him, and he could feel her discomfort. “That they are all alone, when I took them in my arms they ... they were cold ! They were no longer breathing ! They didn't move anymore, Master !” she said to him panicked. “They didn't move anymore !”

Anakin, saw that she was troubled and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down. “Hey ... They are in good hands, your twins !” he reassured her.

She was on the verge of tears, she bit her lip so as not to cry, but she could not stifle a sob in her voice, unfortunately Anakin noticed it. “I feel like it's my fault ! Did I do this, Master ? Did I do that ?” she asks him.

Anakin, still holding her in his arms, trying to appease her thoughts and fears by gently stroking her back lekku. “Snips, of course not ! You have nothing to do with it !” he assured her.

She bit her lip, trying to stifle her tears. “So why does it haunt me like that ?” she asks him.

“Because abandoning your baby is not trivial, Snips ! Over time, it will get better !” he assured her. “Do you want me to find someone, you can talk to ?”

“A psychologist ?”

“Yes.”

“I don't know.” she says, thinking about it.

“It might help you get through all of this. It's not easy to manage on your own.”

“No, I don't want to.” she looked away. “It's already taking up too much space in my life. In addition, I do not want to talk about it, for hours.”

He nodded, understanding, not insisting more, they remained thus for a few moments entwined in each other's arms. He gently broke the hug once it had calmed down a bit and forced her to look him, straight in the eye. “Snips, why didn't you tell me ?” he asks her.

She looked away and looked down at the floor, she sighed closed her eyes and took a few seconds to calm down. “Because a Jedi was not supposed to cry, we are supposed to put our emotions aside and meditate for releases them through the Force, and it is forbidden to have any form of attachment !”

Anakin, crossing his arms in front of her could sense that this was not the only reason. “Snips ... Hey ! Look at me !” he said, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him.

“I'm not the most conventional Jedi ! I don't want you to think that you can't come to me if you feel the need, I'm not going to be mad at you or lecture you it's natural, whatever they may say about attachment, okay ? We are Jedi, but we are above all living beings who all have the right to crack and cry from time to time, although they want to make us believe, we are not robots without emotions, ... Ok ?” he asks, smiling at her. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

“But Ahsoka, I want the real reason, it's not just the code, it's just a pretext !” he asks her.

Ahsoka sighed, she should have known she couldn't hide anything from him and gave in. “I didn't want to cause you more worries, you are enough about me lately, and then I thought it would end up disappearing !” she said to him.

Anakin put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. “Ahsoka, it is my duty to worry about you and to look after you ! Of course, I worry because I love you and that I care about you ! You mean a lot to me !” he told her.

“I love you too, Master.” she replied.

They smiled at each other knowing exactly how they felt for each other: brotherly love and in many ways also paternal love.

No longer receiving any response from her, he noticed that she was lost in thought. “Ahsoka, you seem concerned ! What is it ?” he asks her, worried.

She looked up at him and sighed. “It's just that ... the more I dream about it, the more I feel like it's real like something really serious is happening !” She confessed to him.

When he was about to answer her, his communicator beep, “Skywalker, Here.”

_“Anakin, this is Obi-Wan, I need to talk to you ! Are you with Ahsoka ?”._

“Yes, she is next to me ! What's going on ?”

_“Perfect, I'm waiting for you two in the hangar !”_

“Why ?”

_“See you at the Twilight ! We are leaving immediately !”._

“Where are we going ?”

_“I'll explain everything to you on the way !”_

“Understood, We're coming !”

  
Anakin cuts his comlink and turns to Ahsoka. “On the way, Snips !”.

She nodded and the two of them left the training room, passing in front of Obi-Wan's quarters, heading for the hangar where the Twilight was docked.

\----

The Jedi Master is already waiting for them inside. “Welcome aboard !” he wished them.

“Master, what's going on ? Where are we going ?” asked his former padawan.

“I'll explain everything, Anakin starts the ship !”

Anakin nodded and took off the Twilight. Once entered hyperspace. Ahsoka still standing with her arms crossed oblivious to the situation noticed that the Jedi Master was staring at her with concern.

His Former Padawan, tired of mystery and guessing seeing the way his Former Master looked at his Padawan, decided to break the silence. “Master, where are we going ? How long are we going to stay in hyperspace ?” he asked.

“In two rotations, we will be on Mandalore, we will stay about four hours in hyperspace.” he replied.

“Why are we going there ? Is this a Council-mandated mission ?” Anakin asked him.

“No, the Council is not aware, it is for personal reasons.” he replied.

“Is there a problem with Satine ?” Ahsoka asked him.

“No, not with Satine-”

“But with whom ... ?” she stopped immediately, understanding why the Master was staring at her this way. “Is it the twins ?” she asked him.

He nodded in response. “Satine called me to tell me that she had taken Caesar and Ashla to the Hospital.” he told them.

“Why ?” she asks him.

“Apparently, they refuse to eat for a few days.” he explained to her.

  
Ahsoka, stunned, nodding negatively. “What no, it's not possible ?” She felt dizzy for a moment and decided to sit down. “As in my nightmares, I felt it !” then she looked up at the Jedi Master. “But what happens to them, why they refuse to eat ?” she asks him.

“Apparently from what Satine told me they are suffering from your separation, Ahsoka ! It happens in the nursery or when a child is separated from his parents. It's called hospitalism and I promise you, I don't say it, the doctors does.” He explained to her.

The young Jedi breathed heavily and panicked, ignoring Anakin's words asking where she was going, Ahsoka got up without saying a word and went to the mess hall to be a little lonely there.

\----

She couldn't believe what he had just told her: they are sick, and it was her fault because she rejected them and ignored them, knees bent against her chest, she did not even notice her Master sit in front of her and Obi-Wan handing her a cup of tea. “Here. This should help you !” he said gently to her smiling at her, she looked up at him and accepted it, although she was unable to smile. “Thank you.” then he went to sit opposite her next to her Master.

Having finished drinking it, she placed the cup on the table and didn't notice the worried looks of the Jedi installed opposite her.

“Snips ?” he asked, worried about her silence.

“It is my fault, if they are sick !” she said to them, breaking the silence.

“No, Snips ... it's not ...” he started, trying to take her hand, but she pushed him away and interrupted him.

“Yes, it is my fault, if they are sick ! Because I rejected them ! You said it yourself, they suffer from our separation ! It is my fault !” she said to them, biting her lip so as not to cry.

Anakin got up and went to sit next to her by passing an arm around her, trying to comfort and reassure her. “Hey ... Snips, it's not your fault ! You made a choice for their own good !”.

“Anakin's right, Ahsoka, it's not your fault !” Obi-Wan said to her in a compassionate voice.

“How is it treated ?” she asks him, looking up at him.

Obi-Wan said nothing, getting up in turn going towards them and crouched down to get to her eye level. “Ahsoka, you are the only one who can help them !” She looked up at him looking at him. “That's why we're there, for you to go see them and try to feed them. That might be help them, if they can sense your presence, hearing your voice ...”

Ahsoka looked away, biting her lip, then looked up at him. “And if I don't come, what will happen to them ?” she asks him.

“They'll let themselves starve, they need you, Snips ! They need their mom !” Anakin explained to her.

She looked up at the two Jedi and finally nodded.

Despite Obi-Wan and Anakin's words trying to make her feel not guilty, she couldn't help but feel guilty and worried dead for him and her head was bubbling with questions: _What exactly is hospitalism ? Why couldn't they just be happy with Satine on Mandalore who would be better with her rather than herself._

\----

They land on Mandalore and go directly to the hospital. They find the twin's room quite quickly, they enter the room and see Satine who was holding him, she approaches them, greet them and kiss Obi-Wan, but her attention turns to the young Togruta who had eyes fixed on Caesar, then on Ashla in her small bed who smiled when she saw her mother.

Satine smiles at her. “Oh, Ahsoka, I'm glad to see you ! That's great you're came.”

The girl smiles back at her. “Hello, Duchess, me too ! Yeah, I hope so.”

“Are you okay ?” Asks Anakin.

“We shall see.”

“Did you wash your hands ?” she asks her.

  
She nodded negatively, “Ah, no, I forgot, that's true.” and washes her hands with a hydro alcoholic solution.

Then Satine looked at the infant and whispered to him, “Look at Caesar, look at who came to see you !”

Ahsoka, worried, turning to her Master. “I don't know if I'm going to get there ...”

“You're going to get there, Snips, they need you !”.

Then motioned for her to settle down. She nodded and settled into an armchair, “Look, who's come to see you,” Satine said with a smile, placing Caesar gentlly in her arms, “Hop there. Here.” she gave her the bottle,

“Thank you.” said the young mother, taking the bottle in her hands, looked at her baby and smiled, preparing to feed him, whispering sweet and comforting words. “Hey Caesar, you have to eat, to grow well !”

He started to cry, and she became discouraged turning to her Master. “He doesn't want to, it doesn't work !”

“Keep going, Snips, try again.” he said to her.

“Listen Caesar, you have to eat, ok ? You need it !” her voice begins to break, “Why don't you want to eat ?” then she bites her lip, so as not to cry.

“We will try again later, okay, do you want to try with Ashla ?” Satine asked her.

Ahsoka took a few seconds to calm down and nodded. Satine picks up the infant, which she placed in the little bed then she picks up Ashla and placed her in her mother's arms.

The young mother looked at her daughter in her arms before removing her lollipop and takes the bottle that Satine hands her. “Hey Ashla, you need to eat, ok ? You need to grow !”

Ashla started to cry as for her brother after the third attempt she got discouraged and looked up at her Master. “She doesn't want to, it doesn't work !”

“Yes, yes, try again, Ahsoka.” Satine said crouching beside her, trying to help her.

“Listen, it's important that you eat,” Ahsoka said, “You need it, okay ?” she tried to feed her, in vain. “She doesn't want to, it doesn't work !”

“Yes, yes, Ahsoka, try again, try again,” Satine said softly.

“Listen, Ashla, it's important that you eat ...” she said in a trembling voice that was almost choked with sobs, “You need it ...” as her daughter screams and refuses to feed, her voice started to break, but bit her lower lip so she wouldn't cry, “Why, you don't want to eat ? ... It's useless, I can't do it !” she said, handing the bottle to Satine,

“No, no,” Satine said, trying to calm the girl and comfort her, “We-we're going to calm her down, we're going to try again ! She must feel that you are stressed ! Relax, you'll be fine !”

“No, but they don't want to eat ! They don't even want to see me ! I don't even know why, I'm here !”

Obi-Wan, trying to reassure her. “Ahsoka, don't forget that they are Force sensitive. So they feel that you are afraid !” he explained to her.

“Obi-Wan and Satine are right, Snips. Don't give up !” said her Master tried to reassure her. “Hey Snips, we're here, we'll help you !”

The Young Togruta nodded, negatively, and looking up to her Master and Obi-Wan. “No, stop ! We have already tried everything !” She stood up with her daughter in her arms, “Nothing's working, okay ? You see that there is nothing to do anyway, I screw up everything with them ! They don't want to eat ! They don't even want to see me ! I should not have come !” Then she hands her to Satine, “Here, take her ! Sorry ! I can't do it !”

She heads for the door, but her Master grabs her by the arm “Ahsoka ...” he said in a compassionate voice, she looks up at him, biting her lip so as not to cry, “I can't ... Leave me alone, I need to be alone !” she said to him and despite all his efforts to keep her, “Snips ...” he begged her, she looked up at him and managed to break away from his grip and fled from the room.

Obi-Wan could sense the concern of his little brother. “Anakin !” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at him. “You should go talk to her !” Anakin nodded and went after her. “Ahsoka !” he called her.

Once they leave the room, the twins start to cry. “Hey, It will be fine !” she whispered to her, rocking her against her shoulder without success.

Obi-Wan approaches them and calms the infants thanks to the Force. “Hushhh ...” he whispered, softly. Then he looked up at his partner. “You're okay ?” he asks her.

She nodded to his response. “Yes, it's just that ...”

“You are worried about Ahsoka ?” he asks her, having read her mind. She nodded. “Don't worry ! We knew it would be difficult ! Anakin will find her and talk to her !” he said to her.

“Why is it so hard for her ? Well, I mean how she can feel nothing for them ? It's her kids.” she asks him.

“She is young, she is barely 16 years old and suddenly finds herself propelled mom overnight unwittingly, she is lost ! You know, during the nine months a bond is created between the baby and his mom, but there as she made a denial of pregnancy, this bond was not woven.” he explained to her.

“Do you think she will ever be able to love them ?” she asks him.

“I can not tell you.” he replied. 

  
\---

Ahsoka fled from the hospital and collapsed in a corner against a wall with her knees bent against her chest, her arms crossed and her head in her knees, she burst into tears.

“Ahsoka !” she heard the distant voice of her Master, but she did not answer.

Anakin wasted no time in finding her. He saw her sitting in tears. He approached her, pulling her into a tight embrace, massaging her back in small circular movements.

“Ahsoka ... I'm begging you ! Talk to me !” he asks her.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him, and he saw his face spotted with tears. “What's wrong with me ?” she asks him.

“Why do you say that ?” he asks her, concerned.

“I do everything wrong with Caesar & Ashla ...”

“Snips, you made a denial of pregnancy, it is normal that you are lost ! You could not perfectly assure !”

“I feel like a monster ...” she said to him in a broken voice.

Anakin, stroking her cheek to capture her gaze. “Hey, Snips ! You're not a monster ! You're the most dedicated person, I know !” he said to her.

“So why can't I do it with them ? Why can't I get attached ? Why can't I even feed them ?” she asks him.

“Obi-Wan said it happens to babies in nurseries, remember ?” he replied.

“It happens to them because I left them !” she looked away. “And even when I come back, they don't want to eat !”

“So don't give up ! Do you remember what I told you on Teth during our very first mission together ?”

She thinks about it and remembers _this flashback._ **“I don't see why you won't just listen to me ?”** _asked Anakin._

> _**“I do listen to you Master, I just don't like being treated like a youngling !”**_ _she explained to him._

**“You must have patience ! What are you trying to prove anyway ?”** _he asks her._

_**“That I'm not too young to be your Padawan ...”**_ _she confessed to him._

> _Anakin, stood up,_ **“Ahsoka ...”** _then put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him._ **“A very wise Jedi once said: 'Nothing ever happens by chance !' It is the will of the Force that you are at my side ! I just want to keep you in one piece !”**

She nodded, “You said that nothing ever happens by chance ! That it is the will of the Force that I am at your side !” she replied.

“Exactly, every thing, every moment happens at a specific time ! Maybe it was not the right time !” he said to her.

She looks away from him. “They know that I am not a good person !” she said to him.

“Don't say stupid things ! They don't judge you !” he assured her.

She looked up at him. “They are letting themselves die because I have abandoned them ! ... Because I'm not a good mother ! ... Do you believe it ?” she asks him in a broken voice.

“Hey !” He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. “No, not for a second ! You are strong, you are courageous and stubborn as hell, you are not one to give up !” he said to him.

“I let them down !” she told him.

“You made a choice for their own good !” he assured her.

“It was what I said to myself, but it was just a pretext as well …” she confessed to him.

He released his grip on her chin, but continued to look at each other. “Except that you knew it would be difficult for you and yet you went back to see them ! You put too much pressure on yourself, give yourself time !” he advised her.

“Time, they have no more !” she said to him, collapsing in sobs.

He dragged her into a tight hug, stroking her back lekku, trying to calm her fears and tears. “Snips, you'll get there ! You're the only one who can do it ! They need you ! Don't give up !” he encouraged her.

She found comfort in his words. And looked up at him, and he wiped away her tears. “We go back ?” he asked her. She nodded at his response, and he helped her up and the two of them headed to the twin's room.

\-----

They walked through the door and saw Ashla still in Satine's arms with Obi-Wan by her side who looked up at them.

“Is everything okay ?” he asks them.

“Yeah, It's fine.” replied Anakin.

“How is she ?” Obi-Wan asks him.

“She's lost, but she's stubborn as hell, so we could say, it's okay !” he explained to him.

“I wonder who she can hold that from.” he said to him.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Oh, very funny !” he replied.

“You also are stubborn as hell, impulsive and take malicious pleasure in disobeying orders !” he explained to him.

“Like Master, Like Padawan !” Anakin told him with a mischievous smile.

She washes her hands again and approached Satine. “How are they ?” she asks.

“Caesar and Ashla are doing better, they were rehydrated and fed through a nasal tube. I'm going to spend the night with them,” Satine said, placing Ashla back in her little bed next to Caesar,

“You don't have to,” Ahsoka said, “I'll stay.”

“No, but Ahsoka, don't feel obligated to-”

“I do,” she cut her off, “I owe them that.”

“As you wish,” smiles Satine, 

  
Ahsoka smiled back at her and leaned over the small bed, grabbed each of them a small hand, “Hey ... we're going to spend the night together, you and me, huh ?” Anakin smiled, tenderly at her words, “You're going to be cool, huh ? ...”, She smiles, “To get some sleep.”

“Ahsoka, do you want me to stay with you ?” Anakin asked, knowing that she had never been alone with the twins since their birth,

“I would like to, only if you don't mind.” she replied.

“Of course not, Snips.” he said with a smile.

  
\---

The next day, Obi-Wan and Satine arrive at the hospital, in the room where Ahsoka and Anakin had spent the night with the twins,

“Hello, Anakin,” he said smiling, entering the room with Satine, 

“Hello, Master. Hello, Duchess.” he greeted them.

“Hello, Young One,” he smirked, as she washes her hands, “Hello, Master Obi-Wan.” she smiles. “Hello, Duchess.”

“Hello, Ahsoka,” she smiles,

“So, that first night together, how did it go ?” he asked,

“Good,” she replied, her eyes riveted on the twins in their crib, “I think ...” she turned to her Master, uncertain, who smiled at her.

Anakin nodded, “Caesar and Ashla are much better, they were able to take their nasal tubes out of them and Ahsoka will try to give them their bottles.”

Obi-Wan smirked at his words, “Really, you want to ?”

She took a deep breath, “Yeah.”

After washing her hands, Satine walked over to the crib, “Hi there, little treasures,” she whispered as she picked up Ashla, who was staring at her mom, hoping the young girl would get there,

“I don't know if I'll get there.” Ahsoka said uncertainly, turning to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“You're going to get there, Snips,” he said, “You have to make yourself comfortable, okay ? Go ahead.”

Although still uncertain and nervous, she nodded and settled into the armchair, “Are you ready to try again ?” she asks, approaching her,

She nodded, “Here it is, slowly,” she said putting her in her arms and hands her the bottle, then her eyes riveted on her, she addressed her, “Hey Ashla ...” she turned her head as she brought the bottle to her mouth.

Ahsoka, biting her lip, started to panic and get discouraged, but thought back to what _Anakin_ had said to her: **“They need their mom ! Don't give up !”** Her voice started to break and couldn't stifle the sobs in her voice. “Listen, I'm sorry, ok, I thought, I was doing what was best for you and your brother ! ...” a tear ran down her cheek, and she looked up at her, looking into hers. “I didn't have a mother, so I didn't know how to be one ... but I don't want to lose you or your brother ! So, you have to eat, ok ? We're going to try again, it's important ! You going to help me because I am not very good to this. We're going ? Come on.”

To her great surprise, her baby began to suckle the bottle, relieved, she looked up at Anakin, Obi-Wan and Satine smiling at her, remaining moved by the scene.

Then, staring at her daughter who continued to eat, she smiled at her. “That's great, my baby.” she whispered to her.

Anakin continued to watch her, he was so proud of her, he was sure she could help them. The young mother continued to look at her daughter after having finished her bottle which ends up falling asleep, Satine passed her son to her who also agreed to eat and got up to put them both in the little bed which she placed next to her, before seating in the armchair to observe them.

Her Master approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he wiped away her tears. “I'm proud of you, Snips, I was sure you would get there !” he assured her.

Ahsoka, watching the bottle. “I can't believe, they almost drank everything !” she says.

Anakin smiles at her comment. “At the same time after having swallowed nothing for days, they must have been starving !” he explained to her.

Ahsoka, continued to rock them and whispered to them. “I'm surely not the mom, you dreamed of having, but it seems that I am a little anyway. And after what happened, I realize that you need me. So, I'll do my best to make up for it and do it right. If you want me as mom ?” she asks them.

Anakin, having heard it cannot help smiling at her words. “Snips, what do you want to do with them, now ?” he asks her.

She turns to him, Obi-Wan and Satine who were still in the room. “After what just happened, I realize that they need me, that I am their mother ! So, I would like Caesar and Ashla to come home with me !” she explained to them.

Obi-Wan, smiling, pointing to the twins in their small bed, sleeping. “You want to keep them ?” he asked her.

“Is that what you really want ?” Satine asks her.

The young girl, turning to her, nodding. “Yeah, I know it sounds contradictory after all I said, but I feel a powerful connection between us, and I can't ignore it, whether I like it or not, so ... I want to be close of them, and I want to know how they are.” Looking at them all speechless, but smiling. “You understand ?”

Anakin gets up to come and sit next to her and take her hand. “Of course, Snips. And we're going to help you with Padmé, it's going to be okay, this time.”

\---

Anakin, with Ashla, and Ahsoka, with Caesar got up, going towards Satine thanking her for taking care of them and let her carry them to say goodbye, kiss them on the forehead and give them back to their mother.

Satine and Obi-Wan kissed and said goodbye, promising to contact her as soon as possible. Then they leave all five Mandalore, Anakin brings them into hyperspace where they will stay there four additional hours to return to Coruscant.

Ahsoka was in the co-pilot seat alongside her Master with her baby still in her arms and her daughter in the baby basket, calm and asleep. She closed her eyes, and dropped gently into Morpheus's arms losing track of time. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her, she opened her eyes and met those of her Master smiling at her. “Here we are, Snips !” he said to her.

She wanted to stretch, but realized that she still had her child in her arms instead she got up and left the Twilight having accosted in the hangar, with Caesar followed very closely by Anakin, holding the baby basket with Ashla and Obi-Wan who returned to the Temple. While Anakin and Ahsoka returned at Padmé's with the twins.


	21. "Need Skywalker and his Padawan we are going to have !"

Obi-Wan was on his way to the Jedi Council Chamber to keep them informed of new developments. Members of the Jedi Council were sitting in meditation with their eyes closed but stopped when they heard the door open. Master Yoda still with his eyes closed recognized the force signature of the Jedi Master. “Any news from Ahsoka you have, Master Obi-Wan ?”.

“Yes, Master Yoda, Ahsoka has decided to get the twins back.”

“Get them back do you say ?” he said opening his eyes turning to him.

By nodding. “Yes, Master Yoda, it was a case of force majeure.”

“Why did she change her mind ?” asked Master Windu septic.

“They were sick and actually suffered from beeing separated from their mother.” he replied. 

“What is it exactly ?” asked Shaak-ti.

“They refused to eat, lost weight, they were severely dehydrated and completely amorphous which dangerously slowed their growth, they were completely indifferents to what was going on around them.”

“How are they ?” asked Master Plo-Koon. 

“Better, Master Plo, Ahsoka was the only one who could help them, and she managed to feed them. And she realized that with what had happened Caesar and Ashla needed her, so she announced us that she gave up abandoning them, and got them back.”

“Her choice we respect.” Master Yoda announced to him. 

“Anakin and I haven't made much progress, and we still don't know the identity of the Sith.”

“A small chance, there is that through, the Force, the truth guides us. Need Skywalker and his Padawan we are going to have.”

“Yes, Master Yoda. I will contact them.”

Obi-Wan salutes them and leaves the Council Chamber taking his comlink, to call Anakin.


	22. "Where are my babies ?"

Anakin and Ahsoka have just arrived at Padmé's apartment, the young mother did not leave her son, still holding him in her arms, settled in the living room.

Anakin, put Ashla, still asleep in her baby basket, on the coffee table, sat next to them, watching her until his apprentice broke the silence and turned to him. “Master, I still cannot feel anything for them ... I have the impression that I will never succeed !”

Her Master looking at her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, pointing to the infants. “You'll get there, Ahsoka. It's your kids.”

Ahsoka smiled slightly at him, redirecting her gaze to her sleeping son and daughter. “I hope you are right ...”

“I'm always right !” he teased her with a smile which she returned to him and noticed that the infant was asleep in her arms.

Anakin took care of taking out the twins's belongings which they had put away with Padmé when his Padawan had entrusted them to Satine: the bottle warmer, the baby-phones, the rattles and stuffed animals as well as their cradle. “Ahsoka, the cradle where do you want me to put it ?” he asked her.

His apprentice, looking up at him. “In my room, after all that has happened it is better that they stay with me.” She explained to him.

Her Master complies and takes it upstairs to his Padawan's room. Ahsoka got up from the couch, retrieved a baby phone and activated the other, then she followed him with her son, who was asleep in her room. She puts him in his crib and leaves a baby monitor on her little bedside table to hear everything going on there. Then Anakin, and she slowly come back down to the living room.

His communicator rings, the Jedi Knight and decides to answer it. “Skywalker, Here.”

_“Anakin. This is Obi-Wan. I will need you and Ahsoka in the Jedi Council Chamber immediately !”._

“Master, the twins have just fallen asleep ... Is it really necessary, Now ?”.

_“Yes, Anakin, and I am sorry, but you are both expected by the Jedi Council !”._

“Very well, Master, we are coming !”.

Anakin, having cut the communication, looks at his half-asleep apprentice on the couch. “Ahsoka !” but as she didn't answer, he shook her gently, and she woke up. “We have to go, Snips ! The Jedi Council wants to see us, it's urgent !”.

“But Master, how am I going to do with the twins ? I'm not going to leave them alone, here ?”.

“No. Of course not, Snips ... We will take them, with us !”.

Anakin heard the baby phone and looked at his Padawan. “Well, he just woke up !”.

Ahsoka, turning to him. “It looks like yes, I'll get him !”. She goes upstairs and takes her son with his pacifier in his mouth, in her arms with a blanket, then she goes back down to the living room with him.

She wraps him in their blanket and puts it in the basket, next to his sister then gently transports it, and with Anakin the four of them leave the apartment towards the Jedi Council.

\----

At the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Ahsoka with the twins had just arrived. Before going to the Council, the young mother suddenly had an idea. “Master, I thought about it and I thought, I would entrust Caesar & Ashla to Rex during the meeting !”.

Her Master, turning to her. “It's a great idea, Snips. Let's go !”.

They went to Captain Clone and Rex's quarters, knocked on his door and entered. Rex salutes them and notices the twins in their basket. “General, Commander !”.

Anakin and Ahsoka greet him in return. “Rex !”.

“Rex, I will have a small service to ask you ? May I ?” she asked him.

“Anything you want, Commander !”.

By pointing to the twins. “There you are, Anakin and I have to go to the Jedi Council, can you guard them for me ?” she asked him.

Rex nodded to her smiling. “Of course, Commander !”.

Ahsoka relieved puts Caesar & Ashla, still asleep in their basket, on the bed. “Thank you, Rex !”

“No problem, Commander !”.

\----

They both left the room and headed for the Council Chamber. They walk through the door and greet the members before speaking: “Master Skywalker, Young Ahsoka, glad to see you doing well, I am.” confided to her Master Yoda.

Ahsoka turned to him, smiling at him. “Thank you, Master Yoda, me too !”.

“Ko-to-yah, Little'Soka, I'm delighted to see that you are doing well. Where are the twins ?” asked Master Plo-Koon.

Ahsoka, turning to him. “Ko-to-yah, Master Plo-Koon, me too, Caesar & Ashla are fine, I asked Rex to guard them !”.

“To a Clone, why ?” exploded Master Windu.

Ahsoka, turned to him, shocked and upset by his remark. “Yes, I trust him, and he loves Caesar & Ashla, very much !”.

Anakin, deciding to change the subject. “Masters, why did you want to see us ?”

“No idea who the Sith is ?” asked the Grand Jedi Master.

Anakin, nodding negatively. “No, we still don't know !”.

“Annoying, is it ?” he said to him.

“Why are we here ?” asked the Young Jedi.

“Caesar & Ashla, to know their father, we need.” Master Yoda explained to him.

Anakin feeling her anger at the mention of the "father" of her twins decides to send her waves of comfort through their bond, which calmed her, taking a deep breath. “Yes, I know, but I don't remember of it.”

“Possible it is that through the Force, to discover who it is. However, a great suffering that will cause you, memories of what happened gone up they could !” Master Yoda explained to her.

Anakin, sensing her concern. “Ahsoka, it will be painful, you may remember what he did to you !”.

Ahsoka, turning to him. “I know, Master, but by finding out who it is, we could end the Clone Wars and then I want to know ! Why me ? To be able to move on with Caesar & Ashla, I have to know the truth !”

Anakin, nodding, understanding of this feeling, he too wanted to know, who had dared hurting her and make him pay, although revenge was not the way of the Jedi.

Ahsoka, suddenly felt strong pain and put her hand on her heart, as well as a disturbance in the Force, she began to breathe heavily, her Master noticed and grabbed her shoulders gently. “Ahsoka, what's wrong ?” he asked her worried.

She looked up at him in panic and frightened. “Oh no, Caesar, Ashla !”.

Then without any word, she started to run, Anakin went after her.

\----

They both arrive at Rex's quarters discovering him on the unconscious floor, the Young Togruta leaning towards him. “Rex, what happened ?”.

“Ahsoka !” called her, her Master.

She looked up at him who could sense the urgency in his voice, stood up, and they both discovered with fright that Caesar & Ashla's basket was empty, she started to panic and breathed heavily. “Where are my babies ? Where are Caesar & Ashla ?”

Anakin, turning to Rex, still a little in the vapes, he shakes him by the shoulders. “Rex ? Rex ? Where are the twins ?”. 

“Who ?” he asked him still a little stunned. 

“The twins: Caesar & Ashla !” repeated Anakin.

The door opened, and Fives entered, holding her daughter in his arms, Ahsoka walked towards them, taking her gently from her friend's arms. “Ashla !”

“What happened here ?” He asked.

“Why did you have Ashla ?” She asked him.

“The Boys wanted to see her, I didn't leave long, Commander I swear, barely five minutes, I was going to come to get her brother ... I'm really sorry !”

“I don't hold it against you, Fives ...”

Rex, getting up discovers with fright that the basket was empty and addressed Ahsoka. “Commander, I don't know what happened ... I was playing with the kid and suddenly, I was knocked out and passed out ! I'm sorry, Kid, he was kidnapped !”.

Ahsoka, turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Rex, I don't hold it against you ! It's not your fault ...”

Anakin, turning to her. “We will find him, Snips ! I promise, now, we have to go back to the Council and tell them what happened !”.

\----

  
  
She nodded and followed him, they went to the Council and greeted them.

Obi-Wan, worries when they see their serious expressions and more, seeing Ashla in her mother's arms, but not her twin. “Anakin, Ahsoka, what's going on ?”.

Anakin looked at his Padawan, holding Ashla still in shock and distraught, then turning to him. “Masters, Caesar has been kidnapped !”.

“Kidnapped, Padawan Tano ?” asking Mace Windu.

Ahsoka, still not looking at him, unable to answer him, her Master tried to comfort her and without warning, she begins to vacillate and to feel herself to leave then passes out, Obi-Wan used the Force to made levitate Ashla and pulled her, into his arm to put her, in safety. “Ahsoka ...” her Master accompanies her, on the ground and kneels at her sides, holding her hand. “Ahsoka ?”.

The members of the Council rise from their chairs and come to gather around them. Obi-Wan still holding the little girl, knelt beside them and looked at the Young Togruta, unconscious on the ground with her Master, holding her hand, extremely worry. He put two fingers on one of her wrists to take her pulse. He was relieved to find that she was alive, just exhausted and in shock.

“Skywalker, Find Caesar, we're going.” swore to him Master Yoda.

“Anakin, take her back to her room, she needs some rest.” Obi-Wan asked him.

“What about Ashla ?”

“I'll keep her, don't worry. I'll bring her back after the council meeting.”

Anakin, staring at his Padawan, look up at his former Master and nodded. “Yes, Master.”

Still on the ground with her, he got up with his Padawan, running his hands, under her legs, her head now resting against his chest, carrying her in his arms, he greeted them before leaving the Jedi Council Chamber and the Jedi Temple, heading towards his speeder and places his apprentice, still unconscious in the front seat, next to him and starts on the way from Padmé's apartment.

Once there, he brought her up to her room and laid her down delicately in her bed, covered her and settled down beside him, waiting for her to wake up.

\---

After Anakin's departure with Ahsoka, they relocated to their respective seats. “Kidnapped this young child was !” pointed out Master Yoda.

“Indeed, the question is by whom and why ?” explained Mace Windu, questioningly.

“Who would be interested in take him, away ?” asked Master Plo-Koon, looking at Ashla in Obi-Wan's arms.

“These are the twins of a Sith Lord and the Padawan of the Chosen One, the Force will be very powerful in them ! They could be dangerous in the wrong hands !” Master Windu realized.

“Indeed, what makes me think ... it's only a hypothesis, but ...”

The intrigued Council Members, signal him to continue. “What if the person who kidnapped Caesar was the Sith Lord in question !”.

“Kidnapped by the Sith Lord, do you say Master Obi-Wan ?” asked Master Yoda. 

The Jedi Master, turning to him. “Yes, we are about to unmasking him, so he panics !”.

“So, to find Caesar, we have to unmasking him.” realized Mace Windu.

“Need Skywalker and his Padawan, we're going to have !” Master Yoda announced to them.

\---

Following her son's disappearance, Caesar, Ahsoka awakened recently, was in a daze, had sink into an absolute silence, despite the tears of her daughter, - whom Obi-Wan had brought back a little earlier - she didn't move an iota, livid looking straight ahead, without a word, without any reaction, without any concern for what was going on around her. “Ahsoka.” said a voice she knew all too well, - Anakin - bursting into the room, “Snips,” He tried again to get her attention, to no avail, the young mother remained livid, “It's me,” he said as he gently grabbed her hand, “Anakin, … Skyguy.” despite the touch, no change or reaction aroused in her. 

Anakin did not understand, why she had frozen all of a sudden, without a word, without a sound, he nevertheless knew the reason, Caesar disappeared, he was suddenly torn from her, it must have been so much for him that for her, Ahsoka was sitting on her bed with her head back leaning, against the wall, knees tucked against her chest, rocking back and forth. 

Unable to take it anymore, Anakin gets up, takes out his comlink and leaves the room for a moment to contact Obi-Wan to ask for his help, to bring a healer, anyone to help her. 

_“Here Kenobi.”_

“Obi-Wan, this is Anakin. Could you come to the apartment as quickly as possible with a healer or anyone ?”

_“I guess, what's going on ?”_

“Ahsoka, she is not well, she is not moving ... I don't know what to do to help her ...” 

_“Calm down, Anakin. I'm coming very soon.”_

“Thank you, hurry.”

  
\---

“Master Che.”

“Master Skywalker.”

“Ahsoka ? Ahsoka ? … It's me, Obi-Wan.” He said as he sat down beside her, forced to realize that his Former Padawan was right, Ahsoka had … froze like a statue without any reaction, doing nothing to indicate that she heard him. “How long has she been in this condition ?”

“She hasn't said a word since that happened.” Anakin replied both worried and totally helpless in the face of the situation. 

“Padawan Tano ?” Master Che asked, sitting down, beside her. “Ahsoka ? Ahsoka, can you hear me ? I am Master Vokara Che, I am here to help you.”

“Ahsoka ? Ahsoka, Snips … it's me.” Anakin said, putting his hand on her knee, “Ahsoka,” he insisted again, stroking her cheek in the hope that she would react. “Ahsoka, talk to me, please. I beg you answer me, Snips.” he begged her, pressing his forehead against hers, while stroking her cheek. “What's happening to her ?” Anakin asks, after a moment of worried silence, looking up at the healer. 

“Her catatonic state is transient.”

“What is that ?” asks Anakin.

“A state of mind, a kind of pause mode that her motor system has put in place to survive, to protect herself, she's going to come out of it,” she said. “Has she had this kind of catatonic episode before ?” 

“No never.” Anakin replied, running his hands, through his hair, nervously and worried about his little Snips. 

“Any idea what could have caused this ?”

“Caesar.” Anakin replied sadly as Obi-Wan nodded in agreement with his words. j

“I beg your pardon ?” she asks, frowning, confused almost everyone at the Temple knew about the twins and what she had been through, but wondered why he had mentioned her son. 

“Her son was kidnapped a few hours ago, while we were in the middle of a meeting with the Council.” Explained the Chosen One without taking his eyes off his daughter -little sister-. 

“I see.” she said, looking at her patient, she was frozen, pupils dilated, gaze fixed, insistent, haggard, of motor immobility and catalepsy.

“Looks like …”

“A statue ?” she finished. He nodded, and she continued. “It gives this impression of absence of psychomotor activity and interaction. I know it might sound scary and impressive from the outside, but every case is different and every person reacts differently,”

“Can she hear us ?” asks Anakin. 

“You can never be really 100% sure, but I think part of her, can hear us anyway,”

“What can we do ? How can we help her ?” Obi-Wan asks after a moment of thought.

“Talking to her about everything especially about things that concern her then even if it may seem violent and strange to you, because you want to protect her. Nothing should be Taboo. The idea was … for her to react.” she explained. 

Ashla's crying intensified and amplified more and more, trying to get her mom's attention, without success, Ahsoka seemed totally indifferent to her daughter's crying. Obi-Wan gets up and walks over to the little girl's crib to hug her. “Shhh … It's okay.” he whispered to her, rocking her. He kneels in front of Ahsoka with her daughter to put her in front of her in the hope of making her react. “Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said. “I know you are sad and unhappy, but Ashla is still here, and she needs you.” 

Despite Obi-Wan's words and her daughter's tears, Ahsoka remains frozen without any reaction, annoyed and disappointed at her failure in the face of the young girl's callousness and immobility, continued to rock the child in her arm that fell asleep again and lowered delicately into her bed.

“She had no reaction to her daughter's crying.” Anakin mumbled sadly at his failure, “Why ?” he felt so helpless and fought back tears to keep them in his eyes and keep them from falling, despite the helplessness and distress he was in, he had to stay strong for her, for Caesar and for Ashla. 

“It is possible that she feels weak, pathetic and useless, that she is in denial, that she does not even understand what is going on, just as it is likely that she does understand and feeling guilty about the situation, Ashla represents the result of her failure to protect him, her child.”

Weak ?! Pathetic ?! Ahsoka was anything, but weak was not part of it, let alone pathetic, she was the strongest, brave, caring, the kindest person, he knew, Padmé was right, she had a pure heart of gold, and she was benevolent, with unselfish generosity limits, in many ways she looked a lot like him, looks alike, comes together after all.

“Now, I want to tell you, that just because she's starting to talk doesn't mean she's better.” she declared.

At her words, Anakin looked away from Ahsoka and looked at Master Che, “Which means exactly ?” he asked worried and concerned. 

  
“In the greatest major of cases, it can trigger depressive tendencies, phobias, hallucinations.” she explained. 

“And in the worst case ?”

“Suicidal urges, scarification urges, attacks of violence.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange worried glances between them before returning his attention to Ahsoka who is still motionless. “Does she have to take medicine ?” Obi-Wan asks. 

“Benzodiazepines in high doses, first to help her treat symptoms and then others if the situation worsens.”

“How long ?” asks Anakin. 

“If within 48 hours there is still no improvement, take her to Medical Bay, and she will be hospitalized.” 

“Will she remember it ?”

“From this catatonic episode ?” she asks. He nodded. “It's a possibility, but it's unlikely.”

“What are you going to do to her ?” Anakin asks, nervous and worried, stroking his cheek before pressing his forehead against hers. **“Snips, Ahsoka ? Can you hear me ?”** he _asks through their bond_ , his question to his great sadness remained, unanswered, 

“An injection to sedate her and an injection of benzodiazepines,” she said, taking a syringe out of her briefcase heading towards Ahsoka. “Since she is under your care, Master Skywalker. I need your consent.” 

Without looking at her, Anakin while continuing to stroke her cheek, nodded, and the needle penetrated her skin, in a few seconds, under the effect of the tranquilizer, Ahsoka stops rocking back and forth and collapses into Anakin's arms who held her firmly by resting his chin against her right lek, while continuing to stroke it to assure her of his presence by her side, while the sedative drove her unconscious and the darkness of sleep, _a reasoned voice in her montrals._ **“You need to get some rest Snips, I'm going to find your baby, I promise !”**

\---


	23. "I am the worst that could happend to this kids !"

A few hours later, when Anakin left, Ahsoka woke up, confused, lost and disoriented, she got up from her bed, Ashla was crying, but she didn't seem to hear or see her, as if she was all alone, with no one around. She turned away from the cradle and walked towards the bathroom, she didn't seem mistress or aware of her actions, almost as if her mind and body were break away, in a state of confusion, she saw blood flowing from her wrist, she didn't remember that they had bled before, she didn't understand and didn't seem to care, a second later, more and more blood was flowing from her wrists, staining the floor, not feeling any pain, she deepens the cut on her wrist, 

\---  
  
“AHSOKA !!?” Anakin yelled as he entered the bathroom, a few minutes before, he had sensed that something was wrong, pain, it seemed to come from his connection with … Oh, no Ahsoka ! Without thinking twice he rushed out of the living room and hurried up the stairs, her bedroom, on the second floor, Ashla was crying, he could hear her through the door, he came in and rushed to her to calm her down using the Force. “Hush … little princess.” he whispered, quietly in a reassuring manner.

His worries grew from minute to minute, Ahsoka was nowhere in the room and her bed was empty, focusing on her bond with Ahsoka was ubiquitous, but her Force signature was weak and was fading more and more, but how ? Where is she ? He followed her Force signature which led him to the bathroom, his eyes widened in shock, his blood froze, his heart squeezed, lying on the floor, a piece of glass in her right hand, blood flowed from it, her wrists sliced, he collapsed to his knees by her side, “Ahsoka ?! Snips, can you hear me ?” he panicked, grabbing her wrist, putting two fingers on it, taking her pulse, he sighed in relief, she's still alive ! It was weak, but it was there, she had a pulse, 

\---  
  
Anakin after calling Obi-Wan to entrust Ashla to him, rushed Ahsoka to Medical Bay where he was greeted by the healer and Master Vokara Che and who forced him to wait in the waiting room, while they were taking the young girl away,

He should never have left her alone, he should have stayed with her, like months before when she was framed from bombing the Jedi Temple of which she was accused, pursued by Anakin, Rex and the Clones, convinced that no one would believe her had tried to end her life, he had made her promise to never attempt her life again, but she had broken it. Even though, the sadness and anger, he could feel, he couldn't blame her, it wasn't her fault, it was his: he had failed to protect her, he had failed in his role as Master, to the mission and the commitment that he was entrusted with, the one of raising her, training her, protecting her and even if, it was forbidden, to love her, yes, he loved his little Snips, infinitely and unconditionally, regardless of the Jedi Council and their Code, he had broken his commitment, years ago by marrying Padmé.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening to greet Master Che, “How is she ?” Anakin asks, standing up.

“We were able to stabilize her, however, she still hasn't woken up, and we're worried.”

“She's going to be fine, isn't she ?”

“We do everything for.”

“That's not an answer !”

“There's a possibility, she won't wake up, her vital prognosis is engaged.”

“Can I see her ?”

“Of course, follow me.” she said, showing him the way to her room, Anakin entered and saw her, lying on the bed, in a white blouse, he drew with the Force a chair to sit at her bedside, he grabbed her head, her face in his hands, kissing her forehead and then stroked her cheek hoping to wake her, to no avail. Annoyed, he sits down and then grabs her hand, rubbing back and forth, “Snips, I am sorry. I should never have left you all alone, I should have stayed with you. Caesar and Ashla need you. And I, too, I can't lose you. I blame myself so much, 'Soka.” he said kissing her hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

\---

The time passed and the days became longer and more endless, a week had passed, Anakin alongside his daughter - little sister - still unconscious, the doctors were more and more worried, she had still shown no signs of awakening, they told him to prepare for the eventuality that she might not wake up, but he refused this reality, a world in which she did not exist, he needed her and her children too much. She was strong. She was going to wake up. He was going to find Caesar, this Sith Junk that took her child from her was going to regret it. “I love you, Ahsoka. My adored daughter. I beg you, wake up. I need you. Caesar and Ashla need you.” he whispered, his eyes closed, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it, her fingers start to move, and she fidgets in her sleep. “Ahsoka ?” he asks, standing up, while holding her hand firmly as she flutters her eyelids and slowly opens them at Anakin's voice. “Snips, it's me … it's Anakin, can you hear me ?” 

The young mother, moaned and continued to flicker her eyelids several times, then slowly opened her eyes. “Where am I ?” she asks.

Anakin smiles, happy to hear her voice again, since her catatonic attack she went through just a week ago. “At the Medical Bay. Don't you remember ?”

“No. What am I doing here ?” she asks, confused as she looks around noticing - finally - the sterile white walls of this place, the Medical Bay. She hated being here. At his silence, she straightened up and finally saw her bandaged wrists, not needing an answer. She had broken her promise. The promise she made to him a few months ago that she would never attempt to kill her again. Well that said, she didn't remember.

She sighed as she remembered the events of the day before, seeing Rex on the ground and seeing that her son was missing and then that her daughter was with Fives. **_“Where are my babies ? Where are Caesar & Ashla ? _****The Boys wanted to see her ! I'm sorry, Kid, he was kidnapped …”**

Her Master, worried by her silence, lest she sink into a catatonic state, again, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Ahsoka ?”

“It is my fault that Caesar was kidnapped !” she said after a moment of silence.

Anakin, trying to reassure her. “No, that's not true !”.

His Padawan, turning to him. “Yes, I did everything wrong with them, from the start !” Looking away, she bit her lip. “I didn't want them …” Then by holding her stomach. “I didn't even feel them growing in my belly !”. 

Anakin, taking her hand. “But it's not your fault ! You can't blame yourself for this !”.

“And then ... I abandoned them ! I did the proceedings, I went to see a lawyer, I signed the papers ! And-and they got sick because of me-”

“Precisely, you remember that period ? The one when they no longer wanted to eat ?” he asked, she remained silent, feeling the tears filling her eyes, “Snips, you saved them, you managed to give them back the taste of life. You're doing your best now, that's all that matters !”.

Ahsoka, shaking her head, negatively. “No, I couldn't protect him !” she paused, biting her lower lip. “I left him with Rex unprotected and I should never have !” she looked away, ashamed, “And the worst part is, you know very well, it's not the first time.”

“You don't have to feel guilty, Snips. It's not your fault !”.

“Of course I do, I am his mom. He must be so scared all by himself !”.

“Ahsoka, we will find him.”

“But what if he was with someone who takes care of him better than me ?” she asked him.

“It's impossible !” he assured her.

“I was such a bad mother.” she looked up at him. “Anyone can do better !” she said to him.

“That's not true ! ... It doesn't matter who he is with right now ! He can never be as good as with you !” he assured him.

“How do you know that ?” she asked him.

“Because you are their best chance. You are their mother, Snips !” he told her.

“Master, the truth is that I don't know, how I feel about them …” she looked up at him. “There are days, I find them so cute and ... And two days later, I would like to no longer see them, and no longer think about them …” she looked away and bit her lip, to stifle the sobs in her voice. “As deep inside me, I am unable to love them, and even less to protect them …” a tear rolled down her cheek. “As deep inside me, I want to hurt them …” she confessed to him.

“No, I know you don't,” he said, “Remember how you worried about them, you even felt their pain through your dreams !”

“You are nice ... but the truth is, that I am the worst that could happen to these kids …” she replied.

Anakin, looked her straight in the eye. “Hey ! I don't want you to think that, I don't want to hear you say that, you hear me because that's not true ! ... Do you want something to eat ? Can I make you prepare a lentil salad or something else ?”

She nodded negatively. “It's nice, but I can't swallow anything !”.

“Ahsoka, ... you haven't eaten anything since a week !” he explained to her. She still didn't answer, but tears continued to flow down her cheeks in silence. “You will end up getting sick !” he assured her.

She still didn't look up at him. “I don't care !” she replied.

The Young Togruta collapsed in tears while Anakin take her in his arms, stroking, tenderly her back lekku and whispered to her. “We will find him, I promise you !” he swore to her.

He let her cry and the more she tightened her grip on him, the more he pressed her tightly against him, crying all the tears of her body, he sent her waves of comfort and love, through their bond.

He hated seeing her like, knowing that as he knew her, she did not like to break in front of others, seem weak and helpless, always be strong and control her emotions and do everything to make him proud of her, often putting herself in danger to do it which worries him enormously, this is why, he always asks Rex to watch over her during a mission, although he did not want her at the beginning, today, he wouldn't know how to live without her.

The blinking sound and indicator of his communicator got him out of his thoughts. He pressed the button to answer it. “Skywalker, Here.”

_“Anakin, this is Obi-Wan, could we talk to each other ?”_

“Of course, Master, I am waiting for you at Medical Bay.”

_“I am on my way.”_

He broke off communication with Obi-Wan and looked down at her, feeling her, soothe. He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown and gained in autonomy, but also in maturity during this last three years, that's the problem with this War unfortunately, despite her young age, she was forced to take up arms and fight, to suffer losses, each fallen Clone saddened her enormously.

\----

“Anakin ?” he heard, followed of a knock at the door. He looked up to see Obi-Wan smiling at him, sadly what he could see broke his heart: Anakin holding Ahsoka tightly in his arms continuing to stroke her lekku. He walked over to them, sitting on the bed.

“Hello, Master, she just woke up.”

“Did she say something ? How is she ?” he asked him.

“Like a mother who has just lost her child !” he replied, sarcastically. 

“Sure, but how does she feel ?” he asked him. 

“How do you think she feels, Caesar has disappeared ! DISAPPEARED !” he explained, furiously, then sighed and realized that he had gone too far. “I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not your fault !” he explained to him.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It doesn't matter Anakin. I understand.” He looked down at the sleeping figure in his brother's arms. “I don't even dare imagine what she must be feeling right now.” he replied. “Does she remember what happened ?”

“Does she remember her catatonic state and slitting her veins ?” he asks. He nodded, and in response he shook his head. “No. I can't stop thinking about the one who snatched him from his mother. You should have heard her, Master. She said that she was the worst that could happen to them, that she is unable to love and protect them !” he explained to him.

“It's okay for her to feel guilty, Anakin.” he explained to her.

“Yes, but she shouldn't, That's not her fault ! She is so young, and she has already suffered so much during this last months: The Jedi Temple Attempt she was accused of, Caesar & Ashla's birth and all the consequences that followed with her denial of pregnancy !” He sighed.

The Chosen One could read the sadness on the face of his Former Master for each word he had spoken. “I know Anakin. I believed in her innocence, but I'm sorry, I didn't do more to help her ! I don't even dare imagine what would have happened, if she had ever managed to …”

“End her days !” he finished for him, knowing that she had done it again, but she was not herself and Master Che said that it was very unlikely that she would remember. “Knowing that she was carrying twins ... Yes, I can't also even imagine, if she was no longer there !” he said to him.

“She means a lot to you ? Doesn't it ?” Obi-Wan asked him.

“Obviously, that she matters to me, she's my Padawan.”

“I feel that she is more than that !”

“She's like my daughter, my little sister, it's my little Snips ! I love her very much, and I will do everything in my power to protect her. It literally kills me from seeing her like that and there is absolutely nothing, I can do to help her !” he sighed helplessly and frustrated.

“Me too, Anakin, but do you realize that at some point, you will have to let her go ?” he asked him.

Anakin looked up at him, and nodded. “Yes, but the later, the better !” he looked down at his sleeping Padawan in his arms. “Not now, she has her whole life ahead of her. A whole life to build with Caesar & Ashla !” he explained to him.

“It is the will of the Force. Nothing ever happens by chance !” began the Jedi Master.

Anakin wanted to shout at him, **“really, it is the will of the Force to make her endure all this ?! The attack and Caesar & Ashla's birth than her son was take it away !”** _but he remembered what he said to Ahsoka_ , **“Exactly, every thing, every moment happens at a very specific time ! It may not have been the right time !”.**

“When she asked me why she couldn't get attached to them, I replied exactly the same thing that nothing ever happens by chance: as for the fact that she found herself by my side !” he finished.

“Anakin, it's no coincidence that the Force reunited the two of you and if it is trying at all costs, to keep you together ! Even more since Mortis !” he explained to him.

Anakin felt a pain in his chest at the mention of "Mortis" he remembered that that day Ahsoka died, and he had felt her presence in the Force suddenly disappear it had annihilated him. Obi-Wan noticed it and put a comforting hand on his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay, Anakin ?” he asked him. He nodded to his response. “You still haven't explained to her what happened that day, have you ?” he asked.

He shook his head. “No, I didn't tell her ! What is there to say, anyway ?” He asked.

“She has the right to know ...”

“To know what Obi-Wan ? ... That she ...” he suddenly stopped, not wanting to relive the events too painful. “She doesn't remember anything, and it's better like that !” he replied annoyed.

“Maybe, you're right …”

“I'm right, she's here and that's the thing that matters to me ! The rest doesn't matter !” he assured him.

\--- 

Two days and a few hours later, after Obi-Wan's departure, Anakin was allowed to leave Medical Bay with Ahsoka, on the condition that she take the pills handed to Anakin if it ever happened again, that he had brought her home, to her room and then stayed with Ahsoka whom he still held in his arms. He raised his organic hand to tenderly stroking her cheek to erase the last traces of tears, thinking back to all that had happened in a day she had found him and lost him. Having learned that the twins were sick because they suffered from being separated from her, she promised to make up for it, and before she could keep that promise they had taken her son away from her that was not fair.

Obi-Wan told him that he thought that the person who had taken him away was the Sith Lord so their 'father' who certainly did not deserve to be, he hurts his little Snips.

The identity of this junk that they chased for a month and a half was still unknown to them.

Although he vowed himself to do everything to find him, and what it costs to make him pay for all the harm that had done her as he said to his Former Master it is not a question of revenge, but justice.

\---

“Ani, are you at home ?” Padmé asked him out of his thoughts.

“In Ahsoka's room, my Angel.” he replied.

He heard her climb the steps, and rush into the room. “Ani ... What are doing in ...?” she stopped immediately when she saw his Padawan in her husband's arms. She approached them worried, and put a hand on the forehead of the girl to check if she had a fever. “What's wrong ? Is she sick ?” she asked him.

Her husband looked up at her, and shook his head in response.

“So, what is it ?” she asked, worriedly withdrawing her hand from her forehead. Then she saw the baby's cradle. “Why did the twin's crib come out ?” she asked him astonished.

He sighed then looked down at her taking a second to look at her sleeping in his arms, given the circumstances she seemed calm, and peaceful he gently pulled Ahsoka from his arms and laid her in bed before putting a blanket over her and to bend down to kiss her tenderly on the forehead, he stood up and motioned for his wife to follow him.

They closed the door, and went down to the living room before he could explain anything to her. She noticed the various accessories that Anakin, and she had put away when Ahsoka had made up her choice, and turned to her husband for answers.

“Ani ... What's going on ?” she asked him, worried.

“Why was you in Ahsoka's room ? And why was the crib in her room while we had put it away in the cellar ?” questioned him uncertain.

“Because I brought it out.”

“Why would you have brought it out ? What's going on ?”

He sighed and looked up at her taking a second to calm down and started. “Something has happened, my Angel.”

“What ?” she asked him, confused.

He motioned for her to follow him and settle in the living room she looked at him still worried and confused he sighed. “I was with Ahsoka in the Temple training dojo until I noticed that she was not focused !” he started very slowly. “After pushing it a little, she opened up to me and told me that she slept badly at night, that she had nightmares !”

“Nightmares about what ?”

“The twins.”

“She saw Caesar & Ashla ?”

“Yes, she dreamed that they were dead and all alone !”

“Oh my God, how long has she been having this dreams ?”

“I don't know, a few weeks, I will say.”

“Since she entrusted Caesar & Ashla to Satine on Mandalore ?” He nodded in response. 

“Don't you rather think it's because she was worried about them, and maybe she was haunted by her decision ?”

“That's what I thought too, until Obi-Wan contacted me to give us an appointment at Twilight saying that he will explain everything to us along the way !” He stopped for a moment and continued. “Once in hyperspace he explained to us that Satine had contacted him to tell him that she had taken Caesar & Ashla to the hospital urgently !”

“What ? Why ?”

“Apparently from what Obi-Wan told us they were severely malnourished and dehydrated, they have stopped awaking which was dangerously retarding their growths !”  
“You knew it ?”

“I regularly heard from Obi-Wan who had told me some time earlier that he ate very little, but we thought it was normal that he would need a little time to get used to situation, but ...”

“It got worse, didn't it ?”

“Yes, Ashla also got sick according to the Doctor they were in danger of dying !”

“How are they doing now ? Don't tell me they are ?”

“No, no Caesar & Ashla are fine !”

Anakin could feel her relief through the Force. “Oh, So much the better, I was afraid. What exactly did they have ?”

“They suffered from hospitalism.”

“What is that ?”

“Infant depression or if you prefer, abandoned child syndrome.”

“No, but it's not possible.”

“Unfortunately yes, Caesar & Ashla suffered from separation from their mother that's why they refused to eat !”

“Poor children !” she exclaimed in horror. “Where are they now ? With Satine on Mandalore ?”

“No, they are no longer with Satine !”

“So where are they ?”

  
“After persevering Ahsoka managed to feed Caesar & Ashla, and she realized that she was their mother and that they needed her, so she announced to us that she wanted them to come home with her !”

Padmé could not believe it and began to smile. “She got them back them came back with you on Coruscant ?” He nodded in response. “Where are they ?”

“While Obi-Wan returned to the Temple, Ahsoka and I returned to the apartment while she was in the living room with Caesar & Ashla in her basket, asleep, I began to bring out all of their belongings including the cradle she gave me asked to go up to her room !”

“Did she ask you to take it up to her room ?” she asked him astonished.

He nodded in response. “Yes, she said that after all that had happened, she preferred that they stay with her ! Then she followed me and put Caesar asleep, in his bed !” He paused, and she motioned for him to continue. “Obi-Wan contacts me to tell me that the Council wanted to see us, immediately with Ahsoka and having found no one to keep it we took the twins, with us … Arrived at the Temple, Ahsoka had the idea to entrusting them to Rex during the Meeting with the Council who wanted to know more about their 'father' !”

“How did she react ? Not good, I guess ?”

“No, indeed, through the Force that I felt that it made her angry to dare to call this junk their 'father', if I had not sent her waves of comfort to appease her, she probably would have imploded in the middle of the Council !”

“It was to be expected. It can be understood Ani, this individual might be their sire, but that certainly does not make him their father ! And ?”.

“Master Yoda wanted us to delve into meditation to bring to the surface what was forgotten, warning Ahsoka that it might be painful, but she wanted to know, but before we did anything ...”

“What ?” questioned her worried.

“Padmé ...” he began cautiously, not knowing how she would react to the news of the events that had taken place a day earlier.

“Ani, please what ever you want to say, just say it !” she asked him worried.

He sighed and continued. “Ahsoka felt a pain in her chest and a disturbance in the Force she rushed out of the Council Chamber towards Rex's quarters, I started to go after her and when we entered Rex was unconscious on the ground and …”

“And what ?” she asked him in a voice threatening to break. Without saying a word he got up and went to sit next to her, and grabbed her hand to try to stabilize her. “Ani ...”

“Caesar's baby basket was empty, it had been taken almost a week and a half ago, on the same day, they were picked up by her.” he finished explaining to her. 

“What ? Almost a week and a half ?” she asks him in horror as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I don't understand. What about Ashla ?” she asks in horror as tears run down her cheeks.

“Ashla sleeps in Ahsoka's room.”

“What ?”

“When we got there, Rex was on the floor, and Fives came in, holding Ashla in his arms wanting to show her to the Boys, if she hadn't been with him, she would have been taken with her brother.”

Without saying a word, Anakin dragged her into a tight embrace, and she burst into tears, he let her cry for a few moments, tenderly stroking her head to comfort her as he had done with his apprentice.

She came out of her husband's embrace to look at him. “What about Rex ?”

“He's fine, he was only knocked out. Aside from the fact that I don't doubt that he must feel guilty because they were under his guard, but Ahsoka told him that she didn't hold it against him !”

She takes a few seconds to calm down and regulate her breathing. “And after ?”

“We went to announce it to the Council … well me because she was unable of it. When they asked her questions she seemed livid and elsewhere, without warning she passed out still holding Ashla, in my arms, probably in shock and from exhaustion, Obi-Wan holding her daughter, told me to bring her back here, so she can rest ! And he'll bring Ashla back to me later that evening when …”

“When what ? What do you know, you don't tell me ?”

He sighed. “She woke up, shortly after bringing her back here and … Ahsoka was as frozen as it looked like a statue, the pupils dilated, the gaze fixed, insistent, haggard, of motor immobility and catalepsy, and in a condition of catatonia.”

“What is that ?”

“A state of mind, a kind of pause mode that her motor system put in place to survive, to protect herself, she came out of it,” he says.

“Oh my God !” she exclaimed in dread. “How long ?”

“Almost a week and a half ago she was released from the Medical Bay two days ago.”

“The Medical Bay ? But why ?”

“Master Che came with Obi-Wan who diagnosed her condition. Despite Ashla's tears, Ahsoka didn't react. Master Che gave him an injection of high doses of Benzodiazepines, followed by a sedative first to help him treat the symptoms and then others if the situation worsened.”

“Her condition has deteriorated ?”

“Yes, a few hours after they left, I felt something was wrong and Ashla was crying, so I rushed to her room and found her unconscious on the bathroom floor, a piece of glass in hand with which she had sliced her wrists. I called Obi-Wan to whom I entrusted Ashla, while I rushed Ahsoka to Medical Bay.”

Padmé said nothing, but tears were streaming down her cheeks, and he continued. “There, they told me that she was stable, but that her vital prognosis was engaged. And that I had to prepare for the possibility that she would not wake up, but I refused to accept it and I stayed by her bedside, every day for almost a week and a half talking to her about the people who love and cared for her and the Twins. She only woke up two days ago, we were allowed out this morning as she spoke to me, I could feel her heartbreak and her guilt.”

“Why her guilt ?”

“That of having made a denial of pregnancy, that of having abandoned them and that they fell ill, of not having protected him, of having lowered her guard by entrusting them to Rex, having allowed his kidnapper to take her son away.”

“But it's not her fault ! Do you think that the one who taken him away is their sire ?”

“That's what Obi-Wan thinks anyway.”

“But what about you ?”

Before he could answer, he heard footsteps on the stairs, baby crying upstairs, and Anakin felt Ahsoka's presence in the entrance hall.

“Hi, Snips.” greeted Anakin with a smile.

“Master.” she greeted him, calmly, but was unable to smile at him.

“Hello, Padmé.” she greeted her.

“Hello, Ahsoka.” she greeted her in return, wiping away her tears.

“You are aware ?” she asked in a small voice threatening to break. She nodded as a helpless response to the girl's sadness. “Oh, Honey !” she got up from the couch and approached to take her in her arms and the young mother ended up wrapping them in turn around her. “I am so sorry !” murmured such close to her lekku.

“Are you doing alright ?” she said, releasing her from her embrace.

She nodded, weakly in response. “I'm trying”.

Anakin saw the time and saw that it was time to eat. “Snips, do you want to eat something ?”

She looked up at her Master and shook her head negatively in response. “No, it's nice, but I'm not very hungry. I'm going to go back to bed.” she announces to them, without waiting for an answer.

Anakin watched her go upstairs worried and helpless. She didn't want to eat anything this morning either when she woke up. He turned to Padmé who apparently had the same concerns about her. He put an arm around her to comfort her.

“I dare not even imagine what she must go through, right now, it's horrible !” she confessed to him.

“No one can imagine. How difficult it must be for her.” he said to her.

“When was her last meal ?” she asked him worried.

“A week and two days ago, before leaving for Mandalore.”

“Hasn't she swallowed anything since ?”

“No …”

“She will end up getting sick …”

“I know. And that's what worries me !”

  
\---  
  
Ahsoka took her daughter in her arms, her face streaked with tears. “Shhh ... Ashla. I'm here ! I know you miss your brother. I'm sorry ... You deserve so much better than me ...” she said to her before collapsing in tears. She began to rock her to try to calm her down in vain, she put her in her crib, but she refuses to fall asleep, after a few minutes, Ahsoka took her in her arms thinking that she must be hungry, and went down to the living room with her baby basket, her plush, her pink blanket with stars and her lollipop.

Arrived in the living room, she saw Anakin and Padmé eating, she went to the kitchen table on which she placed the baby basket in which was Ashla who was crying, Anakin without saying a word stand up and calmed her down thanks to the Force, a few minutes later, Ahsoka had returned with her bottle, she took her in her arms, and sat down on a chair around the table, at the moment when she handed her the bottle the little girl refuses to eat, and started to cry.

At the refusal of her many attempts, Ahsoka feels tears running down her cheeks by the thousands, she tries to calm her daughter in vain. “Ashla ...” she started in a shaky, broken voice. “You have to eat, okay ? You need it ! ... I know you miss your brother ... and I'm sorry ! But you have to eat, Honey, you have to eat.”

Ahsoka tries to rock her to calm her daughter, in vain, helpless, and annoyed in the face of her daughter's sadness, the young girl put Ashla in her baby basket, before fleeing the room to go upstairs despite her daughter's crying, she collapsed on her bed in tears.

\----

Anakin, and Padme watched her, sadly run away despite her daughter's crying, helpless of the girl's pain, and sadness without saying a word, Anakin got up, and took Ashla in his arms, rocked her to try to calm her in vain he calmed her using the Force, and decided to make an attempt to feed her.  
Despite the many attempts, the little girl refuses to eat, looking at her in his arms, he saw sadness, and pain there, he tried it for the umpteenth time, “Ashla ... You have to eat ok ? You must eat ! Will you do that for your mom ? For your brother ?”

To their relief, the little girl agrees to eat, he was impressed, she was only two months old, and she understood a lot, there is no doubt that she, and her brother would be mighty Jedi, someday. She hadn't fully drunk her bottle, but she has eating anyway and that was what mattered.

“Poor girl ! That's not fair.” Padmé pointed out.

“Yeah, indeed, and I feel so helpless ... she is in pain, and there is absolutely nothing, I can do to help her ... if I hadn't failed to protect her, none of this would happen !”

“I know ... It's not your fault, nor that of Ahsoka or the twins ...”

Anakin, turned to his wife with the little girl in her arms. “I'll go talk to her … Can you take care of her ?”

“Sure, give her to me !” She said to him, stretching out his arms to take her, made her burp and cradled her in his arms. She heard her husband's steps upstairs.

Arrived upstairs, Anakin leaned over to listen and heard inside, Ahsoka's tears through the door and noticed that her shields were not as strong as usual, that he could feel her sadness and pain, he could not stay without doing anything, not bothering to knock, he entered the room carefully and saw her on her bed, her back turned to the cradle, her shoulders were shaking, and her tears tore apart Anakin's heart, unable to remain on the door step, he walked very slowly, sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, caught off guard, she did not react immediately, distracted by her own obscure thoughts, she did not even notice that someone had entered the room, but she didn't need to open herself to the Force to know that it was Anakin, and made no effort to stop crying, despite the circumstances, she felt safe in his arms and allowed herself to be comforted by the waves of love, and warm comfort that he was sending through their bond.

“I'm sorry …” She said, smothered against his chest.

“Why ?” he asked confused.

“To make you went through this all ...”

“Ahsoka ... You didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault !”

“My son is missing and … I can't even feed my daughter … If I had left them with Satine, … they would be together ! The twins deserve so much better than me …” She said to her in a broken voice consumed by tears.

Anakin held her in his arms, stroking her lekku and montrals from time to time to comfort her and allay her sorrow even if he knew that nothing could comfort her. Hearing her cry as she tried to express herself, he felt bad for her, and that only fueled his rage and anger at the junk who had taken her son, it broke his heart to hear her say that about herself, the twins chose her because she is their mother, however he understood the fact that she was lost, destroyed and that she questioned everything.

“Snips, we both know that's not true ! You know as well as I do that if you had not been to see them they would not be of this world anymore. The twins have chosen you, you are their mother.”

“See the result, Caesar has disappeared, and Ashla doesn't want to see me …”

“You know very well that's not true, Snips ! We are going to find Caesar and Ashla has agreed to eat … ”

“It that true ? How did you do ?”

“Yes, after several attempts, but do you know, how I managed to convince her ?” He received a shrug in response. “I asked her to do this for her mom and brother …”

“She is only two months old, how could she ... ?”

“For a two-month-old child, she understands a lot … And if she refused to eat, it is not because she did not want to see you, but it is rather because she felt your negative emotions: your grief, and your pain.”

He caressed her lekku and montrals, while she was crying, feeling her shaking against him, and hearing her crying broke his heart and he felt tears running from his own eyes, he rocked her back and forth before send her a powerful suggestion of Force feeling that she was completely exhausted, he held her firmly until she fell asleep, and felt her relax through the Force.

He felt a presence in the room, and looked up to see that it was his wife who was holding Ashla asleep in her arms which she gently lowered into her cradle swaddled in her blanket, with her pacifier and plush which she placed at next to her.

“Everything is fine ?” she whispered to him.

“Yes, she just fell asleep.” he said to her.

He redirected his attention to his Padawan, his daughter caressing her cheek, erasing the last traces of tears before carefully detaching her from his arms, and laying her down gently on the bed before covering her. He took a few moments to look at her before lowering himself to kiss her, tenderly on the forehead, and leaving the room with Padmé, closing the door very carefully so as not to wake them.

\----  
  
A few days later, Padmé being in a meeting in the Senate, Anakin having no mission at the present time, stayed with Ahsoka to support her, but he did not see her much, hardly leaving her room, received an unexpected visit.

“General Skywalker !” he greeted him respectfully.

“Captain !” he greeted him in return.

“I hope I not disturbing you ?”

“Of course not, Rex. Please, come in !” he said, pulling away, so he could enter the entrance hall and then closed the door behind him.

“What can I do for you, Rex ?”

“I came to hear from Commander Tano and then ... I came to report this to you !” he said to him, handing him the baby basket that Anakin caught. “Thank you.”

“You left it in my quarters the day when ...” he paused and looked away until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his General smiling at him. “Rex, it's not your fault ! I don't hold you responsible for it, and neither did Ahsoka tell you so herself !”

He nodded in response. “Speaking of which, how is Commander Tano ?” he asked.

Before he could answer his question, they turned to see Ahsoka crossing the living room. She approached them to greet them.

“Hi, Rex !”

“Hi, Kid !” he greeted her, affectionately.

“Snips, do you need something ?” asked her Master.

“No, I just felt Rex's presence, so I went down to greet him.” she replied before turning to her friend. “I go upstairs, goodbye Rex. Nice to have seen you. Say hello to the Boys for me, would you ?” she asked him.

“Yes, Commander !” replied Rex.

“Thank you.” she replied before turning away and going upstairs.

They watched her leave without saying a word before the Jedi Knight turned to his friend with his arms crossed. “You wanted to know how she is ?” Anakin asked him. “Well you saw !”

“I had never seen her like that !” he replied, stunned.

“Neither do I.” he replied.

“I'm not going to bother you any longer ! Goodbye General, take good care of Commander Tano !” he said to her, going towards the door.

“Promised. Goodbye, Rex ! Thanks for bringing it back !”

“At your service, Sir !” he replied before leaving the apartment.

  
\----  
  
A few hours later, he received a visit from Obi-Wan, Anakin welcomed him, and they settled in the kitchen to drink tea. “How is she ?” asked the Jedi Master.

“As you saw a few days ago, wrong ! She barely leaves her room ! And only sleeps ! She barely manages to take care of Ashla !” he replied. “Any news ?”

“Unfortunately no, I wish I could bring you good news, but we have nothing !”

“What about surveillance cameras ?”

“Out of order.”

“Obviously, he destroyed the surveillance videos !” he admits angrily, clenching his fist.

“Anakin, I'm really sorry, but we will do everything to find Caesar !” Obi-Wan assured him, placing a hand on his forearm to calm his anger.

“I hope so for Ahsoka & Ashla ...”


	24. "I never told him that I loved him !"

**Anakin POV:**

**Three weeks later, Caesar still having not been found, Ahsoka still did not eat and only slept, which worried me greatly.**

**Obi-Wan had come regularly to keep us informed and to hear from her and Rex called me asking how she was and told me that the 501st was supporting her through this tragedy, it made me smile to see them worry about my little Snips.**

**I saw her sitting in the living room, lost in thoughts, I did not need to connect to our bond to feel her pain, her grief, her regrets but above all her guilt was stronger than anything, that of not having loved her son as a real mom would have done, she had something in her hands that she would hold tightly against her surely a blanket or a cuddly toy belonging to Caesar, I come to sit next to her.**

“How are you ? How are you feeling ?” I asked her.

“How do I feeling ? ... not easy to say ! ... I have the impression ... it's as if everything was moving ... but that I couldn't move anymore ! I can barely take care of Ashla !” she replied.

**At the time I was angry with myself for asking her the question when I already knew the answer: of course that she was not well, her baby was gone, and she felt horribly bad and guilty. She can barely manage taking care of her daughter.**

 **Then she began to smell what seems to be a cuddly toy, he must have the smell of her son then she stopped and look at it, I notice it in her hands, it is a small lotcat.** “I didn't know him that one ! Are you the one who bought him ?”

**She nodded negatively, stifling a few tears in her voice.** “No, it was Rex who offered it to him ! This is his favorite, he never sleeps without it ! He also offered one to his sister.” **She replied, taking it out of the basket for a second, a little Ewok before giving it back to her daughter so as not to disturb her.**

“Can you sleep ?” **I saw her nodding negatively.**

“I cry, I collapse and I have nightmares, ... that's it every night !”

**I remember waking her up several times in the middle of the night in the middle of a nightmare and when I asked her what it was she didn't answer me but I could only assume it was about Caesar,**

\--- 

I enter her room, Ashla was crying, I calm her thanks to the Force and I see her mom in her bed turning in all directions, shaking and moaning in her sleep, I did not need to connect to our link to know that she was doing a nightmare. Sitting gently on the edge of her bed, and shake her shoulders. **“Snips ? ... Snips, wake up !”.**

 _ **“NO !”**_ She opens her eyes suddenly, her heavy and labored breathing of tears escaping from the corner of her eyes. I draw her into my arms to comfort her. 

**“Shhh ! It's okay, I'm here ! Calm down !”.** I feel her shaking against my chest and curl up in me, I try to calm her by sending comforting waves of love through our link to let her know that I am by her side and that I will always be. **“Are you okay ?”.**

 _ **“Yes.”**_ she said in a small, almost inaudible voice, but I could feel that she was lying to me so as not to worry. 

**“What were you so afraid of ?”** She did not answer me I just continued to rock her back and forth very gently, I kiss her forehead tenderly before placing my head against his right montral. **“Is it Caesar ?”.**

My poor little Snips, a week had passed and still any news of her son, she had nightmares, every evening without exception, I feel her pain through our link and I rush into her room to comfort her. Once she had calmed down a bit I gently pushed her back onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. It was clear that she would not go back to sleep on her own and not soon. **“Is there anything I can do to help you ?”**

_**“No.”** _

**“Ahsoka, tell me.”** I heard her sigh and ended up nodding before looking away. 

**“Do you want me to stay with you ?”** She looked up at me confused and uncertain, I knew she needed it, but she wouldn't ask me herself, I could feel she was ashamed of being so afraid and feeling weak, it made me a little angry, not against her, I couldn’t blame her it’s not her fault, being raised in the Temple she was not used to being offered to help her, when a youngling had a nightmare, the Jedi told him to meditate, and go back to sleep, when I had a bad dream, I had my mother who reassured me and lay in my bed with me pulling myself against her, I fell asleep to the sound of her voice, in her arms is that I wanted to offer my little sister - daughter - , the same as what my mother had offered me at her age: love and tenderness.

_**“Would you do that ?”** _

**“Sure, Snips.”** I slip into the bed next to her and draw her close to me, her head resting against my chest, I place a tender kiss on her forehead before wrapping my arm around her and rubbing her shoulders with my thumb to reassure her of my presence.

I send her a suggestion of sleep through the Force which she accepted without resisting. _ **“Thank you, Master. Good night.”** _she whispered to me before I felt her calm down and relax in the Force. 

I smile at her. **“You're welcome, my Padawan. Good night, Snips. ”** I whispered to her in my turn even if I knew that she couldn't hear me before I fell asleep in my turn.

\----

**I felt bad for her, it literally breaks my heart to see her in this state, I felt panicked and completely frightened, I try to comfort her.** “We're going to find Caesar, you have to believe it, Ahsoka !”.

“The day they were born, I didn't look at them ! I didn't understand ! I was ... It was not my babies ! It was just not possible in my head ! While Caesar, ... him and Ashla they looked at me straight in the eyes ! I felt it, ... they already loved me ! And loving them I couldn't do it !”.

 **I put my hand on her forearm.** “And now it has changed ?”.

**She was still not looking at me, but nodded negatively.** “I didn't show them enough ! When they cried, I quickly lost patience and I got angry ... I ... I even almost used the Force on them once !”.

“You've made up for it since then and even if you didn't want it ! You know it's not your fault or their ! The only responsible is this Sith's junk and I promise I will make him pay a hundredfold !”.

“I never told him that I loved him !” **she confessed to me. I try to comfort her by putting a hand on her back.** “I am sure you already have, Snips, it's your son at least once !”.

“No !” **She finally turned to me, I saw tears in her blue eyes.** “I am their mom and I never said to them "I love you" ! ... Also, they don't even know it ! ... They must believe that it is Padmé or Satine ! Or he is dead ... and it is too late !”.

“Don't say that he is not dead, you would have felt it !”.

“At first, it was super difficult ! ... I didn't want them I couldn't manage them and I just wanted to continue my Jedi training and ...”

**I understood so much what she felt, she was so young her life collapsed the day that this junk abused her, that she got pregnant and that in addition she gave birth, to his children.**

“Snips, You're barely 16, that's normal !”.

“Maybe ! But now it's different ! I only think about him, if he is in pain, if he is hungry, if he is afraid and at the one who took it away !”

“We will find him ! I swear to you !”

“I want it to stop all this ! I want to get my baby back ! I miss him so much, Master !”

**She breaks down in tears and I hold her tight in my arms, cradling her and whispered to her, stroking her lekku.**

“I swear I will find this junk and I will bring your baby back to you and to Ashla her brother ! You have my word, Ahsoka !”.


	25. "Make me find him ! I beg you !"

Two more weeks had passed, while Ashla sleept in her bed, Caesar was still untraceable and despite everything that the Jedi and Rex were doing to find him, Ahsoka was starting to lose hope. She had more and more nightmares screaming at night. Despite the support of Anakin and all her relatives, she could no longer cope.

Sitting on her bed with her child's plush, she heard the voices of Anakin and Obi-Wan in the living room when leaving her room to go greet them, she began to feel dizzy she managed to hold herself standing while keeping leans on the wall, waiting for the dizziness to pass and straightened to go down the stairs.

Going down, she saw Anakin and Obi-Wan installed in the living room drinking tea.  
“Hello, Master Obi-Wan !” she greeted him with a forced smile.

The Jedi Master looked up when he heard her voice, he saw that Anakin was right, she did not seem to be well, she was physically and mentally exhausted, he had seen her a week ago, and she was getting worse and worse. She didn't seem to be sleeping well either, she had dark circles under her eyes that had visibly lost their brightness and seemed livid. “Hello, Ahsoka !” he greeted her with a warm but worried smile. 

“Do you need something, Snips ?” Anakin asked her.

She started to get dizzy and feel dizzy, despite that she did everything she could to hide from them and forced them a smile of well-being. “No, everything is fine ! I wanted to know if you had anything new ?” Ahsoka asked him.

Obi-Wan lowering his head sadly and helplessly. “No, unfortunately ! I'm sorry, Ahsoka !” he told her.

Anakin and his Former Master could both read the disappointment and sadness on her face, and they couldn't blame her, five weeks had passed since, and they still had no leads.

“I'm going to go upstairs ! To rest, let me know if you ...” she stammered, hugging her son's plush very tightly in her arms when Anakin got up and went to go comfort, “Ahsoka ? Is everything all right ?” Anakin asked her.

She nodded weakly when she collapsed suddenly, her Master rushed to her side “Ahsoka ?” he said catching her before she collapsed on the ground. He ran his hands around her shoulder and his mechanical one over her legs, resting her head on his forearm.

Obi-Wan stood up immediately when he saw her collapse, signaling Anakin to lay her on the couch, he laid her down gently and knelt beside her, holding her hand. “Ahsoka ? Ahsoka ? Can you hear me ?” he asked her worried, putting his hand on her forehead and saw that she had a fever, he could feel it through his glove.

He looked up at his brother. “Master, she has a fever, she is hot !” he declared to him worried.

The Jedi Master in turn put his hand on the girl's forehead and looked up at his friend. 

“Indeed, and that does not bode well !” He confirmed.

“What do we do, Master ?” Anakin asked him worriedly, not taking his eyes off his Padawan.

“The most urgent thing is to bring down her fever !” he replied.

“How ?”

“I don't know ... Uh ... Very well, you shouldn't cover her ! You would have to go get a glove or a towel damp and wrung out !” Obi-Wan said to him.

“I go !” Anakin replied, standing up. “Stay with her !” he asks her as he leaves the room.

Obi-Wan knelt beside her grabbed a hand and closed her eyes to focus and analyze it with the help of the Force and her condition was worrying and worrisome she was weak and exhausted. He noticed that her skin was darker than usual and her lekku and montrals were dull. After failing to wake her up by reaching out through the Force, he sent her warm, comforting waves.

\----

  
“Here !” replied Anakin, running across the room with the necessities, returning to kneel beside his apprentice, patting her forehead tenderly with the damp glove.

“Oh ! Ahsoka ... I'm so sorry ! It's my fault I didn't see how bad you were ! I know you are sad and unhappy, but it's not over, you have to believe !” whispered Anakin, sadly dead worried, kissing her on the forehead.

Anakin turned around feeling a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Anakin !” he said to him.

“Yes, in fact ... she doesn't eat and hardly even sleeps at all, she stays locked in her room and hardly ever leaves it ! She barely manages to take care of Ashla ...” he looked down helplessly and continued, turning to his Padawan, his Former Master could feel his anxiety, his guilt but also his anger and the sadness of her state of health.

“I knew she might get sick and I did nothing I am her Master and I watched her destroy herself without doing anything ! I ...”

“No, it's not true, and we both know that, and I'm sure Ahsoka would agree with me, you do absolutely everything you can for her !”

“So, what do we do, now ?” asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Unfortunately, there is nothing we cannot do more ... We just have to wait for her fever to drop !”

“What if it doesn't go down ?”

“If the fever does not go down, you will have to take her to the hospital for tests or bring a healer here to help her !” he explained helplessly and worried.

They could only hope that her fever will dropped and that she'll woke up. 

\----  
  
Three hours later, Ahsoka was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking up, Anakin by her side, still mopping her forehead and Obi-Wan becoming more and more worried.

He saw for the first time the plush that she hold strongly in her right hand he both knew what was the cause of her discomfort: Caesar, since he was kidnapped, she had nothing more to do with the flamboyant, and joyful young, snippy Padawan, he knew who put everyone in a good mood.

“If we don't find Caesar, Master ! ...” He sighed, lowering his head. “Even if she has Ashla, I am afraid that she will let herself be destroyed and eaten away by her guilt and sadness !” Anakin tells him.

“I know Anakin ... but apart from randomly exploring the Galaxy you can't do anything more ... and we did everything we can to find him and this Sith !” Obi-Wan assured him.

“But that is not enough !” he growled. “What I see is that this Sith junk has been quiet somewhere in the Galaxy for the past five weeks and to top it off he has Caesar with him and that we still don't know where they are and it makes me sick and furious !” He exploded, clenching his fist in anger.   
Passing his hands through his hair and lowering his head he sighed and realized that he had gone too far. “I'm sorry ! I shouldn't have yelled at you, you're doing everything you can but ...”

Obi-Wan smiled tenderly at him understandingly. “Don't worry ! I understand ! It is not easy for anyone, we are all on edge !”

Anakin nodded and sighed. “It's just that the more time passes, the more difficult it becomes ! I promised Ahsoka to bring her baby back, but I'm afraid I won't be able to keep that promise !” he confessed, turning to his Padawan.

“We will find him, Anakin ! Ahsoka will find her son, and she can finally be a mother for him and his sister !” he assured him.

“I hope so for her own good ! It destroyed her and I don't want to lose her not for this junk ! No way !”

“Does she still have a fever ?” Obi-Wan asked him.

Anakin put his organic hand on her forehead and found relief that her fever had dropped slightly. “Yes, but it has dropped a bit ! But why doesn't she still wake up ?”

“I don't know, but as you can see, she is really not well: her skin is paling and her condition is worrying ! She is not eating, and she is exhausted physically and emotionally, her body and her mind can no longer bear it, we have to find something to help her !”

“Maybe I have an idea that could help her !” he said to him before turning to Ahsoka. “Snips ... I'm coming back ! I'll leave you with Obi-Wan !” he whispered before kissing her tenderly on the forehead. “Hang on, I beg you !”

The Young Jedi stood up and looked up at him. “I have to go ! Master ! I'm leaving you with Ahsoka ! I'm going to look for something that can help her !” he said, rushing to the front door.

Before Obi-Wan could ask him where he was going, he was already gone, and he knelt beside the young mother, grabbing her hand. “Ahsoka, I don't know if you can hear me but if it is: Hang on ! You're going to get out of it ! You can't imagine how it would destroy us without talking about Anakin whom find a certain balance with you so keep fighting and come back for us, for Caesar, for Ashla ! They need their mom !”

\----

Two hours later, the Jedi Master still at her bedside patiently awaited Anakin's return and hoped that whatever his idea it would work. He continued to mop her forehead to continue to lower her fever, even if she still hadn't woken up, he could see to his great relief that her condition was improving considerably, she was starting to regain color little by little.

\----

Three hours had passed since Anakin's departure and Ahsoka still hadn't woken up, her fever had dropped considerably but her condition remained worrying to say the least.

Ashla woke up two hours ago and Obi-Wan went to get her, change her, then fed her and put her in her basket placed on the sofa next door.

The signal from his com link brought him out of his thoughts. “Here Kenobi !”

_“Obi-Wan here Anakin, how is she ?”_

“Although her fever has gone down she still hasn't woken up maybe we should consider taking her to the hospital ! Did you find what you were looking for !”

_“Yes, I found I am arriving at the apartment !”_

“Understood !” he said before breaking the communication he turned to the girl to whom he continued to hold hands and mop her forehead.

A few minutes later, Anakin came into the room and went to kneel beside Ahsoka taking the place of Obi-Wan and checked her temperature, relieved that it was lowered.  
“So, Anakin what did you bring back ? And where did you go ?” he asked curiously.

Anakin sighed, got up and got out of his bag a fruit, he could recognize one as being a jogan fruit and another that he did not know.

“Jogan Fruit that you already know !” he said, showing him. “I was on Shili, the native world of Ahsoka I did not know what to do to help her so I told myself that I will find answers where she was born and I heard about this: Shuura Fruit which is supposed to revitalize people sensitive to Force and to regain their energy ! .. ”

He sighed and then looked up at his Former Master. “Since she has hardly eaten anything for several weeks, this fruit could help her recover !”

\-----  
  
Before he could answer him he was interrupted by something as he got closer he realized that it came from Ahsoka and Anakin knelt by her side he grabbed her hand with his mechanical and his other he strokes tenderly her lekku. “Ahsoka ? Snips, can you hear me ?” he asked her.

“Mmm” she moans still unconscious on the couch which begins to stir in her sleep. She blinks an eyelid several times to be able to adapt to the light and opened her eyes gently. She saw those of her Master leaning over her, filled with concern. 

“Master ...” she said in a dry, tired voice.

“Yes, Snips, I'm here !” Anakin assured her with a smile. She tried to get up, but he immediately immobilized her, and she looked at him confused. “No, Ahsoka you must lie down !”

“Why ? I feel very good !” she said, trying to break away from his grip.

“No, we know that's not true, Snips !” Anakin told her.

Obi-Wan stepped forward so that she could see him and knelt down beside Anakin to calm her down and reason with her, She ignored them and straightened up as best she could despite their protests to bent her knees to her chest.

“Ahsoka, you're not fine ! ...” He sighed and continued. “Listen, I know it's difficult and I can't even imagine the suffering you have to endure with everything that's going on right now, but even if your son is gone, your daughter is there, and she needs you ! This is not the end ! Everything will end up working out !” he assured her warmly.

“You have to eat something !” said Anakin to her.

She sighed and looked away, shaking her head which they took as a refusal.

“It was not a suggestion, it is an order I leave you no choice !” he replied severely. He sighed and calmed down, grabbing her chin gently to force her to look at him. “Hey ! Ahsoka, it cannot go on like this ! ... I know you are suffering but it will not help the situation ! Think about Caesar & Ashla !”

He turned to Obi-Wan. "Will you make jogan juice for her ? And a shuura fruit ?” he asks him, passing his bag. 

"Obviously !” he replied, getting up to go to the kitchen.

Anakin turned to her who still did not answer but looked down at the plush she was still holding and hugged it tightly, he began to see tears running from her eyes.

“You still haven't any news ?” she asked him.

“No, I am sorry, Snips !” He replied un powerless.

"It makes me crazy ! ... I keep thinking he's all alone somewhere ! ... That he cry, that he's hungry ...” she confessed to him.

“We will find him ! You must continue to believe in it !”

“And if you don't and if I never see him again ? ... What if my daughter is ripped from me ? ... I will not be able to continue without them ! It's all my fault if I hadn't pushed him away he would be with me, and his sister right now ! It has been over a month since he disappeared and what if it was the will of the Force ?”

“No, why do you say that ?”

“And as if it was not horrible enough ...,” She look at him. “People look at me badly, I see it !”

“What do you mean, you see it ?”

“They suspect me ... They think I am responsible for all of this !”

“Why do you say that ?”

“Because it's the truth, ... when something happens to a baby you necessarily think that it is the mother who did wrong ! ... For people, she is the monster !”

“No but no one thinks that !”

\---

On his words, she remembered the events that occurred a day after Caesar's disappearance: While Anakin was at the Jedi Temple for an emergency. Having asked Sabe one of her maids to watch over Ashla, Padmé had taken Ahsoka to town, to the market to change her mind and get some fresh air.

As she walked down the street alongside her Master's wife, using her Montrals who had extremely developed hearing, she could hear what others could not hear as voices which judged, some said that she had killed her child, that she was a bad mother which was true, they were right.

_**“She is Ahsoka Tano ... a monster who certainly killed her baby !”** _

_**“Yeah, she should be ashamed ! He didn't deserve this !”** _

Someone shoved her on purpose and waited for her to react. _ **“Hey ! You couldn't be careful !”**_

_**“Be careful on what ? An unworthy mother who killed her child !”** _

Ahsoka generally did not pay attention to the remarks and criticisms of others but this time it was different fighting the tears which threatened to flow was excruciatingly difficult and it took all her strength not to collapse at the words of this woman. 

Padmé having lost sight of Ahsoka turned to her words to see her with a woman, tell her wickedness she rushed to the side of the girl to support and defend her _**“Go away !”**_ she said, dragging her by the arm. _ **“Come on Ahsoka ! Don't listen to her !”**_

_**“What did you do to him ?”** _

_**“That's enough now !”** _she said, putting herself in front of Ahsoka in a protective manner. _ **“Step aside !”**_

But she resisted and continued to look over the shoulder at the girl. _ **“What did you do to him ?”**_

_**“Enough, that's quite enough, she did nothing to him !”** _

_**“I just gave it to a friend for a moment !”** _

_**“And you left him all alone ! ... unprotected ?”** _

_**“He was not without protection ! He was with a trusted friend !”** _Said Ahsoka trying to keep her temper.

The woman laughs bitterly at her words. _**“Of course ! You can't trust a Clone !”.**_

 _ **“Go away !”** _Padmé ordered her once more. 

_**“What was more important to you than taking care of your son can you tell me ?”**_

_**“Stop it right now I forbid you to talk to her like that ! You have no idea what she's going through ! You realize what you are saying there !”** _Angered Padmé while trying to push her away to stop her from telling her false and meaningless nastiness.

_**“She says what everyone thinks ... I'm a rotten mother ! ... It's my fault that Caesar was kidnapped ! ... Is that what you want to hear ?”** _

_**“Obviously, it's your fault !”** _

_**“Go away ! She doesn't have to endure that !”** _

_**“Ah ! Because I would have to pity her, too ?”** _

_**“No, you're right ... don't complain me ! I'm a bad mother ! ... But you know what ... actually I'm relieved that it was taken from me, at least I'm finally rid of him !”**_ She said before running away. 

_**“Go away ! Get out ! Leave us alone !”** _She said threateningly, before running after her. _**“Ahsoka !”**_

\----  
_**“Ahsoka !”** _She said after catching up with her. _**"Hey ! Look at me !”**_ She asked, gently grabbing her shoulders. She did not answer but burst into tears and drew her in her arms. _**“Oh ... Sweetheart ...”.**_ Padmé said, in rubbing her back to comfort her as best she could. To each of her that she poured, she could not calm her growing stronger anger against this woman ! How dare she overwhelm her ! When it was not true.  
  
_**“I'm sorry, I lost my temper !”**_ Said Ahsoka in a small, almost incomprehensible voice. She untied her from her arms after she had calmed down slightly and grabbed her face in her hands to look at her. _ **“It doesn't matter, don't worry ! You don't have to apologize for it !”**_

_**“I don't understand how we can do that ! How we can hate someone we don't even know ! ... She has no idea what I'm going through !”** _

_**“It's just meanness ! Don't listen to her ! Okay !”** _she nodded to reassure her, but she couldn't help thinking about the words of this woman who reasoned in her head. 

_**“Padmé ... could you do something for me ?”** _

_**“Sure, Honey ! Anything !”** _

Ahsoka took a deep breath before asking her. _**“Could you not talk about what happened to Master Skywalker ?”**_

_**“Ahsoka ...”** _

_**“Please ! You know him ! He would be able to kill her for what she told me and I don't want him to be in trouble because of me ! Promise me !”**_ She begged her with a look filled with sadness and concern. 

Padmé sighed, thinking about what it would mean to say to him, obviously she knew that Anakin and his Padawan had a very strong bond which rested on trust and respect which exceeded her comprehension, however, she knew that he was extremely protective towards Ahsoka and that he would kill this woman for the way she spoke to her. She looked up to see the young mother's eyes, she understood her concern and finally nodded. _**“You have my word, Ahsoka ! I won't tell him !”**_

 _ **“Thank you !”**_ She said relieved before throwing her arms around her neck for a brief hug before releasing her. 

\---

“Yes,” She looked away and continued. “They said it was my fault, and he didn't deserve it !”.

“People only know how to judge without even knowing ! Do not listen to them !”

“But people are right, it's my fault, and he didn't deserve that !”

“No. We will find him I promise you !”

“I want it to stop all this, ... I want people to stop believing that I hurt my baby !”

“I don't believe it, okay and neither the others did, so those who think that, we don't care !”

In unfolding her knees. “What do I do ? ... What do I do ? ... I don't know what to do !” she says in a broken voice, he takes her hand before she began to burst into tears and gets closer to him, so he can take her in is arms and comfort her by stroking tenderly her lekku and montrals before buries his head in her lekku, closing his eyes, continuing rubbing her back to comfort her.

He couldn't let her think that for herself, it wasn't her fault, she hadn't asked to be raped or impregnated. Just thinking about the fact that they allow themselves to judge her without knowing made him mad and furious. How dare they blame her ? As if she didn't already feel guilty enough ? If they knew her like him, they would know it, they would see that she was suffering and that she was broken, he saw it in her eyes which were dull and blue pale, they had lost their glow of yesteryear.

\----

Obi-Wan in the kitchen having heard the whole conversation and felt bad for her saying that she was responsible and suspected her of being involved in her own child's disappearance it was inconceivable they obviously did not know her, it was just a generous of almost seventeen-year-old girl with a golden heart who has experienced terrible ordeals more than anyone with the Attack at the Jedi Temple and Caesar & Ashla's Birth without speaking about the complications following her denial of pregnancy then she abandons them, she gets them back, and her son was took away from her the same day.

He redirected himself in the living room with the jogan juice and a small plate containing the shuura, to hear Ahsoka's tears in Anakin's arms breaking his heart, he knew that she doesn't crack easily, but considering the circumstances he couldn't blame her for it.

Anakin still having her in his arms continued to rock her by stroking her lekku and montrals. He untied her from his arms once she had calmed down a bit and Obi-Wan approached her by placing the plate on the table then handing her the glass filled with a purple liquid. “Here ! This should help you !”

“What is that ?" she asks him septic, grabbing the glass.

“Jogan juice !” he replied.

“It's nice, but I can't swallow anything !” she said, putting the glass on the table and folded her knees against her chest, with the cuddly toy of her son in her hands. 

Anakin sits next to her and Obi-Wan in front of her.  
“Snips ! I know it's difficult, but you can't give up ! You got sick and if you don't force yourself you could die if you didn't wake up we would have taken you to the hospital ! You had a high fever and you were unconscious for a while !”

“How long ?”

“Over six hours, Ahsoka ! You scared us very much !” Obi-Wan replied.

“Snips, if you don't do it for yourself or us at least do it for the twins !” he said, handing her the glass, so she could drink it she didn't want to, but she felt she had no choice, so she started to drink it a little before putting it back on the table.

Then Anakin handed her the plate with a fruit that she did not know. She looked up at her Master, confused. “What is that ?”

“A Shuura Fruit it will revitalize your Strength and your energy !” he explained, handing her the fruit which she took between her hands before crunching a piece. “It's delicious !” she said to him.

“How are you feeling ?” Obi-Wan asks her.

“I'm fine ! I have seen better days, however !” she replied.

“I know ... and I wish I could do more to help you but ...”

“You can't ! I know ... and I appreciate it, but I can't help but feel guilty people are right I'm a bad mother it's my fault if Caesar was kidnapped !”

“No,” said her Master, grabbing her hand tenderly. “And don't let anyone say you the opposite ! Can you hear me ? Now finish your shuura fruit and your jogan juice ! Do it for the twins !” he said, passing the glass to her.

She nodded and finished her jogan juice and the shuura fruit. “How do you feel now ?” Anakin asks her, putting a hand on her forehead. “Better ...” she replied.

“In any case your fever has gone down !” Anakin told her with a smile.

“However, I do not leave you the choice, Ahsoka ! Even if you do not eat I want you to drink jogan or shuura juice at least once a day to revitalize yourself and not to happen again ! It was a Warning ! Your body could no longer bear it ! You have to be careful ! Can you hear me ?”

“Anyway, I have no choice ?” she asks him sarcastically.

“No, indeed I do not leave you the choice !” Ahsoka sighed and finally nodded in response.

Obi-Wan was also relieved to hear that she no longer had a fever and that they managed to make her eat even if it was only fruit it revitalized her strength and was better physically even if emotionally and mentally this was not yet the case, the only way to help her was to find Caesar.

\----

A few hours later, Obi-Wan relieved that she was better had returned to the Jedi Temple for an emergency Council meeting, Anakin hoped that this would lead to the discovery of the identity of the Sith Lord and Caesar.

Ahsoka had gone upstairs with Ashla, whom she had placed in her bed, and went up to the roof with Caesar's cuddly toy, knees against her chest, eyes raised to the sky. 

“I don't know if there is someone up there, but when I was little, my mother told me that Meht * Shili was watching over us and that she would give us strength when it was difficult !” she sighed, looking away. “But when I look at my life ... I tell myself that my guardian angel has not done his job very well ! ...” She shook her head. “But it doesn't matter, my life is my life and I take it as it is !” Then she looked up.

“But for my little boy, it's different ...” the tears started to flow as she spoke and hugged the cuddly toy firmly. “Please ! Make him alive ... and make me find him, I beg you !” She begged, looking away helpless.

Then she heard a voice: _**“Don't lose hope your baby is alive !”**_

She immediately opened her eyes, looking around to find the identity of the one who said these comforting words but saw no one, she realized that it was in her head.

 _ **“Who are you ?”**_ she asks

**_“Who I am, doesn't matter at the moment ! But you can call me, Morai !”_**

**_“Morai, is that true ?”_ **

**_“Yes, Ahsoka, Caesar is alive !”_ **

The young mother felt tears of joy running down her cheeks. **_“Where is he ? And how do you know my name ?”_**

**_“Everything will be revealed and explained when time comes !”_ **

Anyway, she couldn't help but feel relieved and happy, Anakin was right Caesar is alive, she felt it.

\----

Ahsoka couldn't help but stop thinking about what Morai had said his looped words in her head: _ **“Don't lose hope your baby is alive !”** _and she was right Caesar is alive she was taken out of her thoughts by the tears of her daughter which she immediately took in her arms hugging her tightly against her. “Shhh! Honey … I know you miss your brother and so do I ! But I promise you that we will find him no matter how long it takes I will never give up, and once your brother comes back I promise you that I will never leave you both again, I love you both of you so much if you knew ! ”.

She received a smile, and chirps in response, which made her smile in spite of herself, the young mother was in a hurry to find her son, looking at her daughter she realized that Anakin was right she had only been two months old, she understood quite a lot. She cradled her before kissing her tenderly on the forehead, and lowering her into her cradle before turning off the lights, and going to go to bed with her son's plush which she hugged tightly, and let yourself be overcome by unconsciousness.

****  
* Meht Shili: Mother Shili.


	26. "Moment of truth !"

The next morning, Anakin and Ahsoka are called by Obi-Wan because the Council requires their presence. They go to the Temple with Ashla asleep in her baby basket and enter a meditation room with several seats on the floor, Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan and Mace Windu were already there waiting for them, gesturing for them to sit down, they do so.

Obi-Wan watching Ahsoka, noticed that she was still as emotionally exhausted as he had seen yesterday, they had spent the day with Anakin watching over her because she had passed out, contracted a high fever and had been unconscious for a long time. He was delighted, however, to find that she was getting better.

“We have been trying to know the identity of the Sith for two weeks, but in vain ! We cannot even go beyond this obscure veil ! But if there is one person who can find Caesar it's you !”.

Ahsoka turning to him. “How ?”.

“You are connected, him, and you !” he explained to her.

“Alright, let's go !” she replied.

“However, I must warn you ! ... A great suffering will cause you ! Memories of your aggression !” Master Yoda said to her.

Ahsoka nodding, turning to her Master who smiled at her. “Let's go !”.

They immerse themselves together in full meditation. Young Togruta feels memories come back to her, she feels hands over her body and an obscure presence. She wanted to throw up, but she had to know who it was, and she had to go on for Caesar & for Ashla.

As she saw herself struggling in front of her attacker, she heard a voice that her Master recognized immediately. **“Don't worry my child ! You won't remember anything !”** and feel her dress be unzipped and her leggings be removed.

She took a deep breath, Anakin and Obi-Wan reached out through the Force to support her as he, and the other Masters witnessed the memories of the youngling. She felt deep pain in her womb, being a virgin she started bleeding and lost consciousness.

Once he had finished, he took advantage of her unconsciousness to erase her memories and let her get up, telling her that she had only passed out, and that she would surely better go back to the Temple to rest.

A voice sounds, **“Execute Order 66.”** and then another vision, appearing seeing the Clones turn against the Jedi and shoot them down while an obscure figure, dressed in a black cape, advances towards the Burning Jedi Temple with Clone Soldiers ready to eliminate all Jedi and Young Novices.

And the Temple bombing and the murder of Letta Turmond, those for whom the girl had been accused some time ago. 

\----

Ahsoka got out of her trance and had tears in her eyes completely shocked by what she had just seen, she felt weak, dirty and helpless then started to tremble.

Anakin takes her in his arms, looking at the others. “It's Palpatine ! I trusted him ! How could he do that to her ?”.

“I don't know, Anakin !” replied his former Master.

“Reason Ventress had, blinded promptly we have been controlling ourselves from the start, indeed ! From the start responsible for everything: The Temple Attack and the Clone Wars it is !” recognizes Master Yoda then, turns to young Togruta in her Master's arms. “Sorry again for believing in your guilt I am !”.

Master Windu furious, but in a compassionate voice. “I'm sorry, Ahsoka for what you went through ! He will pay for what he did !”.

“Agree, we are ! Finding him is the question !” replied Master Yoda.

Anakin turning to Ahsoka, unable to speak still in his arms. “Snips, we will find him I swear to you ! I will make him pay a hundredfold !”. Then turning to the other members. “Although I know, Revenge is not the Jedi Way !”.

Having felt the pain of her mother, Ashla began to cry, Ahsoka, seized by an uncontrollable urge to vomit, gets up, and runs out of the room heading for the nearest toilet. She falls to her knees, and leans into the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach, after having seen all her memories she could not believe it, her kids's "father" was one of the people held in high esteem by her master.

The young mother felt guilty a thousand and one questions crossed her mind: **_“Why me? Why didn't I defend myself ?”_**. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door, but she did not pay attention and folded her knees against his chest, head in her legs, she felt tears running down her cheeks by the thousands without her not can prevent them.

She feels a presence, she didn't need to look up her head to know that it was Anakin, she feels a hand behind her back, in circular movements before feeling a an arm around her shoulders, to comfort her, not knowing what to do, seeing circumstances, he wanted to let her know he was there with her. "Oh ... Ahsoka ..." he whispered, drawing her into a tight hug against his chest, feeling her shaking, and hearing her crying made him suffer and only fueled his rage, and anger towards Palpatine.

He stroked her lekku and her montrals, then kissed the right corner of her head tenderly, hugging her for a few minutes, waiting for her to calm down to comfort her and give her the support she needed.

\-----

Ashla in Obi-Wan's arms had stopped crying, Ahsoka looked up, turning to the others. “Masters, I'm sorry he managed to take over me !” In looking away. “I'm very ashamed !”.

Master Obi-Wan turning to the girl taking her hand. “But what, Ahsoka, nothing is your fault ! And you don't have to be ashamed ! Can you hear me ?” She nodded in response. “However, we still don't know where Caesar is !”

Ahsoka wanting at all costs to find her son decides to plunge back into meditation with the help of her Master, and the other members of the Jedi Council being in the room.

She tries to feel his presence in vain, but she refuses to give up, and she ends up finding him and whispered to him: _**“Caesar, Mom is coming !”**_ then she opens her eyes, and looks at the members of the Council, and her worried Master. “Master, I know where Caesar is !”.

“Where's that, Snips ?” asking her Master.

Ahsoka turning to him. “On Mustafar ! Let's go !” she said to him, getting up.

As she was about to head for the door, Anakin got up and stopped her in her tracks, grabbing her arm. “Ahsoka, I would prefer that you stay here with Ashla !”

“No way, Master, he is my son !” she replied, trying to free herself from his grip.

He released her arm and gently grabbed her shoulders. “Ahsoka, I don't want you to find yourself facing him, knowing what he did to you !”

“I don't care if I find myself facing him ! I want to come with you !”

“I promise you that I will bring Caesar back to you ! And that Sidious will pay for what he did !”.

“You can't go alone, Master ! He's too powerful if something goes wrong, I won't want to be responsible for your ...” said Ahsoka.

“Nothing will happen to me !” assured her Master, placing his hands against her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “You trust me ?”

She looked him straight in the eye for a moment, and nodded. “Yes, Master, I trust you !”

“Alone he will not go, Padawan ! With Master Windu and Obi-Wan !” reassured Master Yoda.

“Master, be careful and may the Force be with you !”

He smiled at her. “Thank you, Snips !” Then they hug, and he grabbed her face in his hands to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. “I'll bring it back ! Wait for us here !” She nodded.

Obi-Wan walked over to Ahsoka and put her daughter in her arms without saying a word, but smiled warmly at her before leaving to rescue Caesar on Mustafar with Anakin and Mace Windu.


	27. Final Battle: Light VS Darkness

Palpatine was on Mustafar, sitting at his desk. He felt a disturbance in the Force and saw him enter without warning Anakin, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu.  
"Jedi Masters, you have arrived earlier than I expected !".

"In the name of the regional assembly and the Republic ! You are under arrest, for rape of a minor and conspiracy with the Separatists, Chancellor !" taught him Mace Windu to draw his lightsaber, while the other Jedi did the same.

Sidious rising from his seat. "Are you threaten me ?".

Master Skywalker speaking to him. "The Senate will decide your fate !"

"I AM THE SENATE !" he retorted.

"Not yet !" Obi-Wan pointed out to him.

"You are going to pay Sidious, for what you dared to do to Ahsoka !" said Anakin angrily.

"You mean your insignificant, little Padawan ?".

"She is much stronger, and she means a lot to me and now Caesar, too !".

"Ah yes ! Caesar, my son !".

 **“Obviously he didn't know Caesar had a twin sister !”** He thought somewhat relieved.

"Never, it will never be you raped his mother, and she almost killed herself because of you for the bombing of the Temple, this child will be happier with her ! Why her ?".

"It's your Padawan Anakin, that of the Chosen One, I needed to know the intensity and the extent of her powers, and as she had not managed to resist me I deduce from this that she doesn’t is not as powerful as I would have thought ! But this child is powerful in the Force, I will raise him, and train him on the Dark Side ! ".

Anakin, disgusted with everything he had just heard, became more and more upset. “SHE WAS 15 YEARS AT THE TIME OF THE FACTS, YOU JUNK, AND YOU'LL NEVER GET IT, THIS CHILD IS UNDER MY PROTECTION, YOU NEVER GET HIM !"

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu throw themselves on him, the blue, purple and red blades ignite and collide with each other.

Anakin thinking of Padmé, Ahsoka and Caesar & Ashla gave him the strength necessary to fight, saying that he had no right to fail.

After hours of fierce fighting, Master Windu and Obi-Wan were separated from them, Anakin finally put him down and impaled him in the chest in the heart.

Anakin is joined by the other Jedi Masters. "Anakin" called out to his Former Master.

Mace Windu knelt. "It's over, my Lord !" then straightened up.

Sidious in agony. "You could ... have ... be ... coming ... my Ap..pre..ntice and .... be ... coming ... more ... power ... full !".

Anakin came closer, spitting words of rage, anger and hate at him. "NEVER WITH WHAT YOU DID MY PADAWAN AND HER BABY ! GO BURN IN HELL !"

Sidious dies in a last rattle. Anakin gets up. "What are we going to do with the body of this junk ?".

"Unfortunately, we have no choice ! We have to throw him in the Lava !" explained his Former Master to him.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu use Force and Sidious's body is cremated in Lava. "BURN IN HELL !" spat Ahsoka's Master.

Suddenly, they heard a baby crying, they came running and Anakin saw him in a little bed wrapped in his gray blanket with stars.

"Hello, how are you ? Buddy !" he takes him in his arms. "I know one who will be very happy to see you !" he kissed him on the forehead. "We're going to see mom !".

They all left Mustafar in the direction of the Jedi Temple.

\----

In hyperspace, while they were an hour from Coruscant, Mace Windu had retired to the back in a cabin to meditate, Anakin, sat in the seat had Caesar in his arms who began to cry, and to fidgeting, but he didn't know why he tried to rock him in vain. "Hey! Shhh ! We're going to see Mom and Ashla soon !" he said to her "They missed you a lot, you know !".

Miraculously at his words, he stopped crying, and began to babble which made Anakin smile and Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilot seat.

"I still cannot believe it, I trusted him, and he hurt Ahsoka !" confided helpless Anakin.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel responsible somewhere for letting Sidious come near him when he was just an easily influenced, arrogant Padawan, stubborn as hell, and desperate to prove himself with him, and the Council.

He understood better now this rebellious and arrogant attitude that he had during his training it came from him, he had indoctrinated him, putting ideas in his head by telling him everything that Anakin wanted to hear.

"He deceived everyone, Anakin it's not your fault ! It is mine, he kept you close to him when you were very young, and I didn't see the influence he had on you ! I'm really sorry ! "

"Thank you, Master. But I also owe you an apology ..."

"It is not necessary, Anakin !"

"Yes, it is ... I beg your pardon, Master for having been so arrogant, and for beeing quite a handful during my training ... I did not know how to show the recognition that I owe you ! I thought that you were holding me back, preventing me from growing, and thus preventing me from reaching my potential, but I now see that I was wrong ! "

His former Master, moved, smiled at him, grabbing his shoulders affectionately. "You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be !"

Anakin did not expect it, being able to almost cry with joy so much he was moved he took a few seconds before throwing himself in the arms of his brother, at first surprised but to whom he ended up hugging, in return, affectionately.

"Thank you." whispered Anakin.

They were interrupted by the infant who fidgeted in his younger brother, and they parted.

"We will soon approach the Temple before handing it over to Ahsoka. Do we have to make sure it is all right ?" said the Jedi Master to him.

Anakin nodded in response. "Yes, at the back of the ship, you will find help !" and they both headed back. "It looks like it hasn't been used in a long time !" pointed out to him.

Anakin smiled at his remark. "Three years ! During our very first mission to Tatooine with Ahsoka during which we were to bring 'Stinky' the Hutt to his father, he fell ill, and Snips had used this medical assistance by pressing this button !" said he explained by pressing it.

After pressing the call button in a few seconds, a Medical Droid appeared.

"What can I do for you ?" he asked them.

Anakin, still having the infant in his arms, placed him on the small bench.  
"We just want to make sure this child is fine !" he replied.

The Medical Droid scanned him and in a few minutes he was able to make a diagnosis. "This child is in perfect health !" he told them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were relieved to hear it. "Thank you !" thanked the Jedi Master.

"At your service, sir ! If you have another problem ! Contact a real doctor !" he said to them before disappearing.

Anakin retrieved the infant from his arms, and they headed for the cockpit to start the boarding sequence on Coruscant.

"Come on, mom and Ashla are waiting for you !" whispered Anakin to the infant before leaving the Twilight followed by Obi-Wan and Mace Windu.


	28. Homecoming

Ahsoka, holding Ashla in her arms, was still sitting at the Jedi Temple in the meditation room, with Master Yoda and Master Plo-Koon.

The Kel dor comes to settle at her side observing her daughter. “She is beautiful, she looks like you !” he said to him.

She looked up at him, and smiled at him. “Thank you Master Plo.”

He could sense that she was preoccupied and worried and it was not difficult to guess the reasons for her worry. “Don't worry Little'Soka ! Master Skywalker will bring it back to you !”.

“I will finally see him again !”. She told him excited with a smile that faded as quickly as it came.

She lowered her head and sighed. “What if he doesn't recognize me?”.

“But of course, he'll recognize you, you're his mom !”

She starts to smiles at him when suddenly she hears tears she starts to breathe strongly, and looks up, she sees the Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu enter followed very closely by Anakin who carried Caesar in his arms. She put Ashla in her baby basket and stops up.

"Caesar ..." She rushes towards him and starts to cry. "Ah ! Caesar ! My love ! Oh ... Finally, You are there ! ... You are there !"  
Anakin passes him to her, "My Little Heart !" and she kisses him on the forehead, "My baby ! ... my baby ! ..." she presses her forehead against his. "Oh, how beautiful you are ! ... I missed you, you know !".

Anakin and the other members remain, smiling, moved by this reunion.

"Is he okay ? Did he see a doctor ?" she asked him worried.

"We gave him a full check-up in hyperspace ! He's in perfect health !" he replied smiling at her.

Ahsoka strokes his cheek affectionately, and tenderly, while, she kisses him on the forehead.

"You see, there's is still hope !" saying her Master to her. 

She keeps continue to look at him. "I still cannot believe it !" she replied, moved, and in tears.

"However, it's real ! He's here, Snips !" He says, smiling at her, in holding a forearm of his nephew. He was so happy to see a smile, a real one for the first, over a month.

Caesar began to cry suddenly she began to rock him, and knelt next to Ashla who also began to cry that she came out of her baby basket, and hugged them both strong against her. "It's all over, now my love ... it's over ! ..." she began to rock him. "Ok ! ... We will never leave each other again, no more !" she smiles at him, and kisses him tenderly on the forehead. "I love you, so much !"

Then she turns to her Master with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Master !"

By turning to the other people in the room. "Thank you all for bringing me, my baby !".

They bow to it as a sign of recognition and respect.

Anakin hugs her, and she returns the hug, they greet the members of the Council and leave the Meditation Room with the twins in her arms.

\----

And the young mother decides to go and see Rex who was worried and who resented Caesar's being kidnapped while he was in his care, and keep searching him since a month.

They went towards Captain Rex's quarters, they knocked and entered, they saw him on his bed lost in thought.

"Hello, Rex ! I brought you a little surprise !" said the young mother to him, sitting down beside him on the bed.

He look up at her. "Hello Kid ! ... Did you ..."

"Hello Rex ! I brought you a little surprise !" said the young mother to him, sitting down beside him on the bed.

Rex lifted his eyes to look at her. "Hello little one!".

They paused for a moment and saw the twins in hier arms and smiled seeing Caesar finally back. “Hello Junior Commanders !”. He told them.

Ahsoka looking at the twins, laughs at her remark as well as Anakin before looking up at her friend. "Do you want to take him ?" She asked him, sketching a tender smile that immediately returned him.

Rex nodded and stretched out his open arms ready to welcome him in her arms she motioned for him to take it himself because holding Ashla also in her arms she did not want to drop any of them, once in his arms Caesar starts to chirp. He watched her for a moment before looking up to see Ahsoka smiling at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Kid for not having been able to protect him !".

Ahsoka immediately cut it off. "Rex, I don't hold it against you at all ! It wasn't your fault !".

"It's over ?" he asked her, looking at her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Rex is over ! He is dead !".

"Who is dead ?".

"Darth Sidious: Chancellor Palpatine !" said the Chosen One to him.

Captain Clone looked at him with wide open eyes shocked, pointing to the little one. "It was him ? How did you find out ?"

She nodded painfully. "Yes, in order to find Caesar we immersed ourselves in a deep meditation, and I have memories, and sensations that came back to me, I felt his hands over my body ! ... I was in very pain, and I passed out, and he said that I will not remember anything ! Anakin dealt with him, and brought my baby back to me !".

Rex was more and more upset about what he did to him, but was relieved that they had finally found Caesar. "I'm sorry, Kid for what he did to you ! Did he explain why ?"

Ahsoka nodding negatively. "No."

"Actually," Ahsoka and Rex turning to her Master. "He did !".

They look at him intrigued. "Why me ?" asked the Young mother.

Turning towards her. "Because being my Padawan, that of the Chosen One, he needed to know the extent of your powers and your resistance to him !". In designating the infant. "He also said that being very powerful in the Force he wanted to raise him to the Dark Side !".

Ahsoka totally shocked looking him in the eyes. "Let it burn in hell ! Neither Caesar nor Ashla will not turn to the Dark Side, I will watch over it, and I will protect them until my last breath !".

Her Master smiling at her. "He is very lucky to have you as a mom !".

The young mother smiling at him, decides to change the conversation and turned to her friend. "We're having a little party to celebrate Sidious's End, and Caesar's return ! Tells it to the Boys ! I will be honored if you come, Rex !".

Touched and moved, he looks up at her. "I will come, Commander with great pleasure !".

He gives her back Caesar, whom she kisses on the cheek and turns to him. "Perfect, then see you later !". Then she looked at her son and her daughter in her arms and whispered to them. "Here we go, my loves ! He will come later, Uncle Rex !".

Rex is touched, and moved, then looks at her. "Uncle Rex ?".

She looked up at him. "Of course, you mean a lot to me, Rex, and Caesar & Ashla likes you very much !".

Ahsoka jumps on his neck, at first surprised he gives her a hug.

Then Anakin and the young mother with the twins leave Captain Clone's quarters, preparing to leave she decides to return to see the Council.

\----

Obi-Wan, Yoda, Windu, Plo-Koon, and Shaak-ti seemed surprised to see her.

"Forget something will you have ?" asked Master Yoda.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda ! We are having a little party to celebrate Sidious's End and Caesar's return ! At Senator Amidala's apartment !"

Then she turns and looks at each member present in the room. "I will be honored if you come !".

They both smiled at him, even Windu, and nodded. "Your invitation we accept ! At the party we will come !".

She smiles at them, "Thank you !".

"We thank you, you don't need !" he told her.

"On the contrary !", Pointing to her son and everyone in the room.

Thanks to you ! If I got Caesar ! I owe it to you ! He wanted to convert him to the Dark Side, without you, I would never have seen him again ! ".

Each member in the room bows in recognition.

They greet them in return and leave the Jedi Council Chamber going to the house where Padmé was waiting for them.


	29. Rejoicings

Padmé was sick worried, and consumed by anxiety when she heard footsteps in the apartment, and immediately recognized who it was. "Ani !". She jumps on his neck.

"Padmé !" he returned her hug, and passionately led her into a kiss.

Then she turns to Ahsoka noticing the twins in her arms and smiles at her. "You found him ?"

The girl smiled at her, pointing to him and nodded. "Yes ! Do you want to take it ?".

Padme nodded and held out her arms, Ahsoka passed him. She began to kiss him on the cheek and rock him. "Hi you, I missed you a lot, I kept thinking about you, you know ?". The baby chirped and Anakin and Ahsoka, holding her daughter, laughed and hugged them both. 

\-----

It was 6 p.m., Anakin and Padmé were preparing the aperitifs: crisps, salmon, canapes, toast with green, and black tapenade, olives, cherry tomatoes, pizza, quiche and some vegan aperitifs, and gluten-free for Ahsoka: vegetable pizza, vegetable crisps, toast with vegetable pate, and a vegan leek quiche. And of course some drinks, champagne, cider, and soda.

Ahsoka had just finished taking a shower, and had come down again, with the gray baby basket, and the gray and pink star blankets, holding the twins in the arms, in the living room, which she had changed, and dressed: in gray and pink pajamas with a light saber green, and blue crossed having written 'Padawan' on it. Which greatly amused her Master, and his wife.

She put Caesar & Ashla in their baby basket and whispered to them. “You don't move .. ! Mom come back right away !” she kissed each of them one of their little hands.

Then went upstairs and fetched their lollipops and soft toys, which their uncle Rex had given them: a small lotcat for Caesar and a small Ewok for Ashla. Then she goes back down and takes them back in her arms, giving them their lollipops and soft toys.

Then she hears the doorbell ringing and her Master asks her to go there, she nodded and went to the door holding the handle she looked down at her children. “My loves who can that be in your opinion ?”.

She opens the door and they were all there. Rex, Cody, Fives, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Obi-Wan and Satine, Master Yoda, Windu, Shaak-ti and Plo-Koon. She smiled at them and they smiled back at her greeting her with Caesar & Ashla and entered. Rex walked over to her and the twins. “Hello, Kid !”.

The young mother jumps into his arms. “Hi Rex !” He hugged her back.

Then she turns to her children. “Look Uncle Rex is here !”. He smiled at her looking at them. “Hi Junior Commanders !”.

Then they part ways and Satine and Obi-Wan come to meet him.

“Hello, Ahsoka ! Hello Caesar, Hello Ashla !”

The Duchess embraces him and kissed the infants. Ahsoka hugged him back. “Hello Duchess!”

“Hello Ahsoka !” he greeted her, taking her in his arms.

“Hello Master Obi-Wan!” She greeted him, returning her hug, then he turned to the infants in his arms and saw their pajamas which amused him. “Hello my grand grand Padawans !”.

Then Council members, Master Yoda laughed when he saw the twins's pajamas. “Padawan, one day they will be?”.

She nodded. “But are you sure? I mean knowing who their father is? ”.

“Yes, Ahsoka, Caesar and Ashla are your children not Sidious's ! So there is no reason why they should not be trained !” Master Windu explained to him in a compassionate voice.

“By a trusted person, they will be trained, Litite'Soka, Master Skywalker, Kenobi, Me!” Master Plo-Koon explained to him.

“However, I will have a little condition to let you train, the twins !”

“Which one, Ahsoka ?” Shaak-ti asked him.

“Padawan Tano is the code we live with ! … ”Master Windu began but was interrupted by Plo-Koon.

“Yes, it's true but Sidious made an irrevocable mistake, (pointing to the infants) this children and Skywalker's attachment to Little'Soka, to this little fellow, to Master Kenobi and to Senator Amidala demonstrate that it doesn't necessarily lead to the Dark Side ! It was his attachment to them that overcame Sidious !” Master Plo-Koon explained. Then he turned to Ahsoka. “We know about your Master and Senator Amidala !”.

"Surprise you seem, Padawan ?" asked Master Yoda.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Master Plo !"

"Of course that so, young Ahsoka, you already knew it, very discreet or subtle he was !"

She was about to say something to defend her Master, and Padmé but Master Yoda stopped her.

"To say anything you do not need, the Code with which for decades we live, yes, but today a new era is ! Modify the Code we go, the Rule of non-attachment we now renounce marriage and family allowed it will be ! ".

"Thank you very much, Master Yoda !". Then they all go to the buffet.

\----

Anakin turning to her. "Ahsoka do you want to give a speech ?".

She nodded. "OK !" then designating the infants. "Will you hold them for me ?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Of course, Snips !"

She turned to her kids, and whispered to them, "You're going to go with Uncle Ani ! Huh ! my loves !" and passed it to her Master.

Anakin, moved to smile at her. "Uncle Ani ?" he asks her.

She returns her smile, and nods.

Then turned to face the others in the room.

"Your attention please ! The young mother will give a speech !"

They all start to watch her listening very carefully.

"I look at you all there, and ... I say to myself that I am very lucky ! ... Because it is clear that my life was turned upside down lately, ... I was lost, .... made bad decisions, ... I made struggling around me, but above all ... I took way too long to realize how lucky I was to have Caesar & Ashla, ... and now that's them who makes sense of it all ! ... And if that's happened ... it's thanks to you, ... thanks to your patience, and your kindness ! ... You have restored my confidence in life, and in the future ! ... Because my Family is you ! ... And I wanted to particularly thank Anakin, and Padmé because I don't know what I would have become without them ! ... Thank you for all that you have done for Caesar, for Ashla, and for me ! ... I love you !" she finished with tears in her eyes smiling at them.

They all smiled back at him, and began to applaud him. Then her Master approaches her still holding her kids, and takes her in his moved, arms then hands her, her twins which she takes them back.  
  
\-----

It was 8 p.m., they finished eating the aperitif, and they left except Rex, Obi-Wan and Satine stayed for dinner. While his Master, and his wife finished preparing the dinner, Ashla had just finished eating was in her baby basket, calm, Ahsoka sat on a chair around the table giving the bottle to her son then kissed him on the forehead, and gave him small smiles. Obi-Wan, Satine, and Rex looking at her, moved by the scene.

"I know it's stupid, but I always want to have it against me !" Said such.

"I'm really very surprised !" Said Rex.

Ahsoka chuckled at his remark, and continued. "There this afternoon he took with his sister a nap for half an hour, and I stayed there ... to look at them, like a big sick !"

"Like a mom !" Said Satine smiling. At her remark, Ahsoka looked up at her, smiling at him, and realized that she was right before turning all her attention to her child in her arms.

"I'm glad to see you like that, Ahsoka !" Obi-Wan said to her.

She looked up at him. "How, Master Obi-Wan ?".

By smiling at her. "Happy, and loving with them !".

She returns her smile. "Thank you !".

Then she turns to her son, and starts to smile at him. "It was Uncle Ben who was right ! Huh ... my love ? Yes ..".

The smiling Jedi Master, moved by the way she told her son about him. "What about ?".

She looked up at him. "Entrusting them to the Child Welfare was not a solution ! ... It was cowardly, and selfish !".

"No, Ahsoka you are only trying to do your best ! For them !".

She smiled at him, and nodded.

Then she returned all her attention to her son who had just burped then she got up, and walked around the table.Then she returned all her attention to her son who had just burped, then stood up, picking up her daughter and walked around the table with the twins. 

"Go tell them good evening ! It's time for them to go to bed !"

By kissing them on the forehead. "Good night, Caesar ! Good night, Ashla !" Obi-Wan said to them.

“Good night, little angels !” Satine told them.

“Good night, Junior Commanders!” Rex told them then she turned to her Master who kissed the infants. “Good night, Buddies !”

And Padmé did the same and kissed them. “See you tomorrow, little wonders !”

Ahsoka turned to her children and whispered to them. “We're going to go change the diaper and then go to bed !” she switched on a baby monitor which she left beside her on the table and placed them in their bassinet, gave them each their pacifiers and soft toys then she took them up to the bedroom.

She took him out of their baby basket, then Ashla and put them one after the other on the changing table to change them then she put them in their bed with their pacifiers in their mouths, propped it up in a long-sleeved sleeping bag, so that they wouldn't turn around in the night, and turned on the mobile, but they didn't want it, and started crying so she turned it off, took them in her arms, and began to sing a lullaby to them:

_"* Hush, Now don't be scared ! ..._

\----

Meanwhile, Anakin, and Padme had just finished preparing dinner, and were preparing to serve.

_"* Through ..._

"Obi-Wan, did you hear it ?" asked Satine.

_* this tide of darkness ! ..._

He turned to her, smiling at her. "Yes, I hear it !".

_"* Shadows ..._

Obi-Wan signals him to be quiet. "Anakin, listen !".

"What ?" asked Anakin, confused.

_"* May march ..._

They look at the place where Ahsoka was sitting with Caesar, she had left one of the baby phones on.

_"* Thunders ..._

"Is it really Commander Tano who is singing ?" Rex asks.

_* may roar ..._

Anakin nodded. "Yes, it's her !".

_"* But Peace ..._

"It's beautiful ! I didn't know she could sing !" said Padmé, smiling.

"Neither do I !" her husband replied.

_"* will soon ..._

"In my opinion none of us knew it, but she must have forgotten that she had left it on, and therefore does not hear what is said, but as this device hears everything that happens in her room, we can hear it ! " explained Obi-Wan.

_"* prevail ! ..._

(Then she got up and put them in their crib.)

_*Through our land_   
_This Sacred Land_   
_Nightmares spread confusion_   
_but stand your ground_   
_Until you've found_   
_The Strength to light our Way ! * "._

Then she goes down again, delicately closing the door, so as not to wake them up, and goes back down to the living room. 

\----

She heard slight, low-noise applause from the kitchen, and suddenly realized that with the baby phone on, they heard everything.

Anakin noticed her discomfort. "Don't be embarrassed, Snips ! It was magnificent !".

Looking up at him she smiles at him, sits down, and sees her plate filled with sweet potato, vegetables, and Japanese tofu. While the others ate a gratin dauphinois.

"It was really beautiful, Ahsoka ! Where did you learn this song ?" asked Padmé.

"My mother sang it to me all the time when I was a kid, and I loved it !" she replied.

"It's a wonderful song !" Obi-Wan pointed out to her.

By smiling "Thank you !" she replied.

"Rex, I have to tell you something or rather we have to tell you something !" Anakin told him. "Padmé, and I have been married for 3 years already, and Obi-Wan and Satine are engaged !".

"Besides, by the way, Master ! You're toasted !" Ahsoka started.

Anakin looked at her confused. "What do you mean ?"

"How to say ...

"Snips ..."

"The Council is aware !"

Her Master's eyes widened and grabbed the hand of his shocked wife. "How ?"

"They said you weren't very discreet and subtle !" Rex, Obi-Wan, and Padmé laughed. "They're not wrong, Anakin, ... subtlety has never been your strong point !" tells him to notice Obi-Wan.

"Hey ! ..."

"Before you start panicking Skyguy, they're not going to kick you out !".

"For what reasons ?" asked Obi-Wan.

"They wanted to train Caesar & Ashla despite where they come from, and I issued a condition: I refused to let my kids be trained in non-attachments, and to become an emotionless robot so the Council realized that it is thanks to Anakin's attachments that Sidious was defeated, and that love was not a weakness but a Strength.

Therefore, the no-attachment rule will be dropped !

She started to smile at them, and continued. "Jedi can now marry, and have children !".

"Is that true ?" Asked her, moved, Master.

She nodded. Anakin turned to Padmé. "Now we can have children, and also be a Jedi !" Then he turned to his Padawan. "What about you, Snips ?".

"What, me ?" she asks him intrigued.

"Are you going to continue your Jedi training by my side ?".

She nodded, sketching a mischievous and smug snippy smile that lived up to her nickname. “Of course, Skyman, don't think you're going to get rid of me so easily, I will just have to organize myself for Caesar & Ashla when we are in the field but yes you can count on me!”.

“The Clone Wars is almost over, we just have to find Dooku and Grievous!” Obi-Wan said to him.

“Yes, but I don't see myself fighting a lightsaber with the twins in my arms, I would be too scared that something would happen to them!” she explains to them.

“Especially against Grievous and Dooku they are ruthless !” Anakin pointed out to them.

“Exactly, I want to protect Caesar & Ashla from them !”.

Satine turned to her fiancé. "I wanted to tell you something darling, for a while now !".

Obi-Wan looking at her intrigued. "What, my love ! What did you want to tell me ?".

Satine did not answer, took his hand and put it on her abdomen smiling at him, he also smiled at her realizing what she wanted to tell him. "You are pregnant ?"

She nodded. "Yes, we're having a baby !"

Obi-Wan was overjoyed, and led her into a passionate kiss and everyone applauded and congratulated them.

Then they raise their glasses of cider, and they toast except Satine with orange juice. "TO THE FAMILY !".

\-----

It was 11 p.m. Obi-Wan decided to drive Satine back to Mandalore, and Rex stayed in a guest room. Then Ahsoka went up to bed, and Anakin, and Padmé did the same.

His wife questioned him. "Ani ! How did you find out where Caesar was ? Who abused her !".

Anakin turning to his wife. "It doesn't matter ! It's over now !".

Padmé insisted. "Ani, I want to know !".

He sighed and finally gave in. "You will be shocked ! To find Caesar, Ahsoka had to plunge into a deep meditation, but memories, feelings of what happened came to the surface, and we saw everything ! Who ! How, and why ! It was horrible !".

"Who ? And why ?".

"Chancellor Palpatine actually turned out to be the Sith Lord: Darth Sidious, he abused her because he needed to know the extent of her powers, and her resistance to him ! 

And once he had finished he took advantage of her unconsciousness causing pain, to erase her memories telling her that she had just passed out and that she had to go to rest !

He also wanted to convert Caesar to the Dark Side ! But there is nothing he can do or say from now on, he is dead ! ".

" What a junk ! "She said shocked and angry.

"She will be better, and she will be able to rebuild herself with Caesar & Ashla !". Then taking her by the size. "If we thought about us a little !". She smiled at him, put her arms around his neck "Great idea !" and started kissing, and she let him do it, then he laid her down on the bed, and started to undress her he turned off the light thanks to the Force, slipped under the sheets and made love, then fell asleep, one hour later.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Later that night, Ahsoka, asleep in her bed, kept moaning, then started to cry, shaking, she heard voices:  
 **"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!"**  
 **"I loved you, Anakin!"**  
 **"I HATE YOU !!!"**  
 ** _"Luke ! Leia !"_**  
 ** _"There is good in him !"_**  
 **"Darth Vader !"**  
 **"Execute Order 66!"**  
 **"Caesar, well done my Apprentice !"**  
 **"Ahsoka !"**  
 _ **"My Master could never have been as vile as you !"**_  
 **"Anakin Skywalker was weak ! I destroyed him !"**  
 _ **"Then I will avenge his death !"**_  
 **"REVENGE IS NOT THE JEDI WAY !"**  
 _ **"I am no a Jedi !**_  
 _ **"I won't leave you ! Not this time !"**_  
 **"You abandoned me ! You failed me ! Do you know what I have become ?"**  
 **"I will never let anyone hurt you, Snips ! Never !"**  
 **"Then you will die !"**  
 **"Where were you when I needed you ?"**  
 _ **"I made a choice ! I couldn't stay !"**_  
 **"Don't worry my child you won't remember anything !"**  
 **"A mighty Sith he will become !"**  
 _ **"NO !!!!"**_  
and started to scream. "NO ! CAESAR !"

And woke up with a start, starting to breathe heavily then she heard her son and daughter cry she got up and walked to their crib, hugging them. “Mom is there my loves!”

She put them in their basket with their lollipops, their blankets and their soft toys and went down to the kitchen.

And saw that it was 4:00 am, then she put the basket on the table and prepared his bottle, then she takes him in her arms, and he begins to eat.

She heard someone approaching, but she immediately recognized the Force signature, it was her Master having heard it, felt panicked, and frightened, he wanted to know how she was.

He sat down next to her and watched her finish giving him his bottle, once he had eaten well and finished burping she kissed him on the forehead then put him in his baby basket and he was fell asleep very quickly. Then she fed Ashla and put her in her bassinet and immediately fell asleep again.

“Ahsoka! I heard you scream !”. 

Ahsoka looking away. "Sorry !".

"No it does not matter ! What were you so afraid of ?”.

She began shaking and tears in her eyes. "From him ! He was there and he was taking Caesar from me and I couldn't stop him! ”.

Her Master tries to reassure her by taking her hand. "Snips ! It won't happen ! He's dead !".

"I know, but as soon as I close my eyes I see him !".

"If you want I can drive you into a dreamless sleep !".

She nodded. "Yes, please ! ... I can't take it anymore ! ... I want to sleep, but I'm afraid of him, and for my baby !".

Anakin takes the basket, and went upstairs, followed very closely by Ahsoka. He put the twins in their crib with their plushs, and gives them their lollipops.

Then turned to her, slept in her bed, her Master put his hand on her forehead, and sent her waves of comfort and suggestions to sleep through their link, then she fell asleep very softly, Anakin got up and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her room and returning to his own. 

\----- 

The next morning, Rex, Padmé and Anakin were in the kitchen having breakfast, the Jedi Knight noticed that it was 9 am and that Ahsoka had still not woken up what worried him.

Caesar & Ashla were crying, and she still didn't wake up.

Anakin sat down next to her, took her by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Ahsoka ! Wake up ! Ahsoka !".

She still didn't react, so he put his hand on her forehead, closed his eyes, and tried to find her through the Force, and their bond, but for some obscure reason he couldn't reach her.

He began to worry more and more, and began to shake her again. "Ahsoka ! Wake up ! Please !".

He takes out his comlink and decides to contact Obi-Wan. _"Here Kenobi !"._

"Obi-Wan ! Could you come please ?"

_"What is happening ?"_

"Please come !".

_"On my way !"._

\----

A quarter of an hour later, Obi-Wan had just burst into the apartment.

Padmé was surprised to see him here. "Anakin called me !" he replied, having read her thoughts.

Anakin burst into the kitchen. "Master, follow me !".

He did so, and they went upstairs to Ahsoka's room. "Ahsoka doesn't wake up !".

Obi-Wan turning to him. "What happened ?" he asks him, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know ! I tried to wake her up, and look for her through our link, and I can't reach her !".

Obi-Wan looking attentively Ahsoka put his hand on her forehead closed his eyes trying to feel it through the Force. **"Ahsoka ! Ahsoka ! Can you hear me ? It's me Obi-Wan ! Ahsoka !".**

Anakin more and more worried. "Master, what's going on with her ? Why doesn't she wake up ?"

Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Anakin ! But let's find out ! Come on let's go down !".

Anakin nodded and went to the cradle and took the baby in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, buddy ! Come on, let's eat !".

He took his blanket, and lollipop, and then went down to the living room.

\----

Padmé, and Rex saw them descend with Caesar, but not Ahsoka. Anakin approaches Padmé, and hands her the baby. "Hold on Padmé, will you feed him?"

She nodded. "Sure ! Where's Ahsoka ?"

Her husband turning to look at her worried. "We can't wake her up !"

Padme worried. "What do you mean ?".

"She is no longer reacting, we have a pulse, a heartbeat, but she does not wake up !" Obi-Wan explained to her.

Padmé turning to the infant, tried to feed him, but he refused to eat.

Anakin notices it, and approaches the baby, whispering to him. "Listen Caesar, I know you are worried about your mom, but I promise you that she will be fine ! Eat okay !".

It seemed to have worked because Caesar began to eat which made Padmé, Anakin, Rex, and Obi-Wan smile.

Then Obi-Wan turned his attention back to his former Student. "Anakin, what happened ? Since when has she been in this state ?".

"I don't know, Master ! The last time I saw her was last night. Caesar was crying, so I joined her in the kitchen, I saw that she was feeding him !

Once the baby was asleep, we talked, and she told me that she was afraid of Sidious in her dreams that he was taking Caesar from her, and that she could do nothing about it !

I saw that she was suffering, and that she was exhausted she wanted to sleep, but she was too afraid of him and for her son, so I offered to drive her into a dreamless sleep, which she accepted, and then fell asleep, and this is the last time I spoke to her !" He finished explaining to him.

Obi-Wan stroking his beard for a moment. Anakin worried about the silence of his Old Master. "Master, did I do something stupid ? Is it my fault if it is like that ?".

He put his hand on his friend's shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye. "No, Anakin it's not your fault, you only wanted to help her because you love her !".

Anakin turned to him and ran his hands through his hair, pointing to the infant. "What if she doesn't wake up ! What will happen to him ?"

"She's going to wake up, Anakin !" he interrupted him immediately.

"I was thinking about something, we can't wake her up, but what would happen if we entered her 'dream' ?" suggested the Jedi Knight.

His former Master looking at him, thinking about the idea. "There is always a risk that her mind will be destroyed in the process !".

"I know it, and I don't like it any more than you do, but it's our only chance ! (By pointing to the baby) and then I don't want Caesar to grow up without his mother ! He needs her !".

"So we go into her dream, and we help her overcome her fears, which prevents her from waking up ?". asked his former Master.

Anakin nodded, they both get up, and go upstairs, and enter his apprentice's room.

Each sitting on one side, and putting their hand on her forehead closing his eyes trying to find an anchor point, they found a presence, and both ended up entering it.

****

Caesar's Lullaby:  
(The Strength to Light Our Way)

_* Hush, Now don't be scared_   
_Through this tide of darkness_   
_Shadows may March_   
_Thunders may roar_   
_but Peace will soon prevail_   
_Through Our land_   
_This Sacred Land_   
_Nightmares spread confusion_   
_But Stand your ground_   
_Until You've found_   
_The Strength to Light Our Way._

****

(To listen below) https://youtu.be/u37TyfMGu3o


	30. Tourmanted

Ahsoka, still oblivious that it is a dream and not reality was facing Sidious. She thought only of her kids and wanted only one thing: to hug them.

“Don't worry Caesar is fine !” he said, having read her mind.

She looked up at him, trying to hide her fear. “Where's my son ?” she demanded.

“But with me ... Of course ! Where he must be with his parents !”

“WITH HIS PARENTS ? YOU ARE NOT HIS FATHER, AND YOU WILL NEVER BE !”

“We love it just as we love each other !”

“NO ! THE ONLY REASON FOR WHICH I HAVE THIS BABY IT IS BECAUSE YOU RAPED ME !”

He approached her. “Stay back !” she shouts to him.

“Don't be afraid my child !” he said to her, stroking her cheek, tracing her facial marks.

“Do not touch me !” ordered her such, she tried to move away, but she could not move.

He ignored it and continued. “What would you say, if you could see the future ?”

Before she could protest he waved his hand in front of her eyes, and plunged her into darkness she tried in vain to resist.

\----

She saw herself with Anakin leaving the Jedi Order ! _**“I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not coming back ! ”**_

At the Jedi Temple, she saw a figure dressed in black, she recognized her Master, Anakin Skywalker, heading towards the Temple with Clones, taking him by storm by killing all the Jedi. **“Execute Order 66 !” “Lord Vader!”**

On Mustafar, she saw two fuzzy figures fighting, after hearing their voices she immediately recognized who they were: Anakin and Obi-Wan, but did not understand why they were fighting against each other than in an instant her Master was on the edge of the lava burning. **“YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ! IT WAS SAID THAT YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH NOT JOIN THEM ! BRING BALANCE INTO THE FORCE ! NOT LEAVING INTO DARKNESS !”** She saw her Master, eyes yellow with hatred. **“I HATE YOU !!! ”.**

“ **WE WERE LIKE BROTHERS ! I LOVED YOU, ANAKIN !”.** And sees Obi-Wan walking away.

Ahsoka wanted to approach to help, him but she is taken elsewhere on Polis Massa she saw Padmé giving birth there with the support of Obi-Wan: twins _**“Luke ... Leia ...”**_  
 _ **“Obi-Wan, ...There is good in him !”**_ then dies.

Then on what it seems to be an space base station, she sees a half-human Togruta hybrid, training with a half-machine man: **“Caesar, well done my Apprentice !”.**

On another Malachor Planet, she found herself facing this half-machine monster.

_**“My Jedi Master could never have been as vile as you !”** _

_**“Anakin** _ **Skywalker** **was** **weak** _**! I** _ **dest** **royed** **him** **!”**

_**“I will avenge his death !”** _

**“REVENGE IS NOT THE WAY OF THE JEDI !”**

_**“I am no a Jedi !”** _

**“Ahsoka !”**

_**“Anakin ?”** _

_**“I won't leave you ! Not this time !”** _

**“Then you will die !”**

On Mortis, she found herself sitting meditating when she felt Anakin approaching. **“Ahsoka ? .. Ahsoka, it's me, You're safe now let's go !”**

_**“Are you proud of me Master ?”** _

**“What ? ... Of course, Snips ... Of course, I'm proud of you ! Now let's get out of here !”**

She saw her eyes open and turning to her Master, Ahsoka wondered what had happened so that she was in this state of mind what she saw terrified her: yellow eyes of hatred for him, her cracked lekku, and the veins on her body were darkened, and her Force signature was dark and cold nothing compared to her usual. _**“He's right ! Right about everything ! ...You must join him ! He only wants what's best for the Universe ! ”.**_

**“Hey ! What's wrong with you ?”**

_**“Always with the criticism, Master ! You never really believe in me ! Trust in me ! Well, I don't need you, anymore !”** _

**“Ahsoka ! ... Ahsoka ! Listen to me, he has done something to you ? Snap out of it ! This isn't you, Ahsoka !”**

_**“Isn't it ? I feel more like myself than I ever have ! ... He asked me to give you a message: he said ... that if you don't join him ! He will kill me !”**_ (she laughs)

**“I won't let him !”**

_**“Then you will be forced to kill me !”** _

Anakin was in shock, but ended up lighting his own light saber to counter her attack.

**“I don't want to fight you, Ahsoka !”.**

He received a hit in the face which made him fall to the ground, and dropped his weapon with a back somersault, she falls on her legs brandishing her saber.

_**“And now the student will kill the Master !”** _

He used the Force to takes it back, and counter her attack just in time. **“You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Snips ?”**

_**“DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT ! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME LIKE THAT !”** _

Anakin manages to make her drop her weapon, but thanks to a Force jump she retrieves it and activates her shoto hanging on her belt because she sees Obi-Wan.

 _ **“Two Jedi ! Finally, a challenge !”**_ and attack them.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Then she got out of her trance and turned to Sidious.

“What was that ?”

“This is what happened on Mortis !”.

“Why didn't I see the end of the story !?”.

“Because there is nothing to see I will tell you what happened: your Master killed you, and they abandoned you !”

“LIAR ! MY MASTER WOULD NEVER HAD DONE THIS ! HOW AM I STILL THERE ?”

“However, this is what happened, the reason why you are there it's because the Daughter saved you while your Master, and Kenobi were about to leave !”.

“WHY WOULD HE DO THAT ?”

“Because he never wanted a Padawan ! So, he found a way to get rid of you !”

He felt the presence of Skywalker and Kenobi, then before she could say anything, he waved his hand in front of her eyes, and she let herself be carried away by the dark before sinking into unconsciousness.  
.  
0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to get into Ahsoka's dream, looking for her trying to wake her up.

“Master, why Hoth ?” Anakin asked him, looking around.

“I don't know, Anakin ! You know, you don't choose your dreams or the place in general !” he tells him.

Her Master tries to feel the presence of his Apprentice, he opened his eyes and turned to his former Master.

“Master, I found her, but she is weakening more and more !”.

“We must act quickly, the first who finds her warns the other !”.

Anakin nodded, and they started running towards Ahsoka's position. He, and Obi-Wan parted. The Jedi Knight kept calling him. “AHSOKA ! SNIPS !”.

He continued to run, and he finally found her against a block of unconscious ice he rushed to her side. “AHSOKA ? AHSOKA !? OBI-WAN, I FOUND HER !” he yells.

The Jedi Master approached the Young Jedi putting his hand on her forehead trying to feel it through the Force, he succeeds, and she opens her eyes.

She began to shiver and saw her Master and his former Master. “He has ... ta ... king ... Cae ... sar a ... way !”.

Obi-Wan turning to her. “Who took him ?”.

She was shaking more and more. “Si ... di ... ous !”. Anakin trying to reassure her. “Ahsoka ! Look at me ! Caesar is fine, he is at home with his sister, Padmé and Rex !”.

“You have nightmare, that's all ! And we got into it because you didn't wake up !” Obi-Wan explained to her.

Suddenly they sense an obscure presence, hear a devilish laugh, and he was standing there in front of them. Anakin immediately turned to him. “What did you do to her ?”

“I'm just reminding her of what we went through ! She, and I !” he explains to him with a smile. 

Anakin became more and more angry at every word that came out of his mouth. “What you went through ? You abused her !”.

Sidious nodding negatively. “No, she was consenting, and we have a child together ! She is destined to the Dark Side as on Mortis ! Cesar will be there too like his parents !”.

“NO IT IS WRONG, AND YOU KNOW IT VERY WELL ! SHE WAS 15 AT THE TIME OF THE FACT, YOU JUNK ! IT'S HER SON AND NOT YOURS !”.

Sidious looking at him with his sickly yellow eyes, and his evil smile. “We will see !”.

Anakin turning to his apprentice. “Ahsoka ! Look at me ! He's not real ! You can tell him anything you want ! You don't have to relive what he did to you constantly ! ... You have to wake up it's the only way for you to find Caesar again ! You have to face him, and stop being afraid of him !”.

Ahsoka got up, Anakin, and Obi-Wan each took her hand and helped her face her fears. “CAESAR WILL NOT BE ON THE DARK SIDE ! HE WILL BE A POWERFUL AND WISE JEDI !” then she got closer and closer. “I DONT FEAR YOU ! NOW, I WILL NEVER BE AFRAID OF YOU !”.

Sidious trying to destabilize her. “My dear Ahsoka ! We are both together, and all we want is the happiness and well-being of our son ! Think about Mortis ! This is your fate !”.

“Don't listen to him, Snips !”

Then she turned to him. “Master, I know everything ! He showed it to me !”

“What did he show you, Ahsoka ?” he asks her worried, and confused.

“That you killed her, and then you abandoned her !” Sidious said to him.

“NO ! SNIPS DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE LIES ! HE'S MANIPULATING YOU !”

She looked at him for a moment analyzing each word he had just said she could feel that he was telling her the truth, and turned to face the Sith: “NO ! WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER, AND WE NEVER WILL BE ! I WANT HAPPINESS, AND WELL-BEING OF MY SON BECAUSE I LOVE HIM ! EVERYTHING YOU WANTED WAS MAKING HIS LIFE HELL ! I WILL NOT LET YOU CONDEMN ITS FUTURE !”.

The more she spoke, the more he disappeared, her Master encouraged her. “Ahsoka, keep going you will get there !”.

She did so. “CAESAR WILL HAVE A GOOD LIFE, AND HE WILL BE HAPPY WITH MY FAMILY ! YOU WILL NEVER BE A PART OF HIS LIFE ! BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT REAL !”

Sidious fade away more and more, until he disappears completely. “NO !”.

Caesar & Ashla's mother began to breathe strongly, relieved, and finally freed from him, and her fears, she was only impatient to find her children.

Anakin turned to her, taking her in his arms. “I knew you could do it !”.  
Ahsoka returned the hug. “Thank you ! But I would never get there without you ! He terrorized me, and kept me trapped here !”.

Obi-Wan smiling at her. “No, Ahsoka only you could do it !” she smiles back at him.

Her Master turning to her. “We're going back ! I know one who will be delighted to see you again !”.

She nodded, and they closed all eyes holding hands to try to wake up, after several attempts they finally wake up in Ahsoka's room.

\----

Obi-Wan and Anakin are the first to wake up while Ahsoka still does not open her eyes, her Master still holding her hand, worried, turns to his former Master, who reassured him. “Anakin, don't worry ! She will come back to her ! What she just experienced is traumatic !”.

She struggled to open her eyes, still a prisoner of unconsciousness, she did not give up, and concentrated on the fact that she was going to hug the twins, soon.

She finally opened them, breathing heavily, and found herself in contact with those of her worried Master. “Ahsoka !” He pulled her into a hug which she returned. “Master !”.

Obi-Wan watched them both still in each other's arms, smiling, and delighted to see her awake. “My babies ! ... Where's Caesar ? Where's Ashla ?” she asked her Master, breaking the embrace.

“They are fine ! They're downstairs with Padmé, and Rex !” he reassures her.

Ahsoka got up from her bed, went down the stairs, and rushed into the kitchen, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were right behind her. She saw Caesar in Padmé's arms, and Ashla on those of Rex and rushed to their sides, began to breathe strongly and the Senator passed it to her and whispered to the baby. “Go see mom, my cat !”.

Then Rex passed her Ashla which Ahsoka took, and began to hug them very tightly, and kissed them tenderly on the forehead. “Ah ! Caesar ! Ashla ! My loves ! I'm here ! It's okay ! Mom is here ! I missed you, very much !”.

Anakin, and Obi-Wan watched from afar the reunion of the young mother with her kids. Rex and Padmé were also smiling.   
Then she turns to Rex, and Padmé hugging them. “Thank you for taking care of the twins !”.

Padmé smiles at her. “You don't have to thank us ! You know, we all love you very much (by designating the twins in her arms) and them too !”. 

Ahsoka smiling at her, moved. “Thank you !”.

“Commander, what happened there ?” Rex asked her.

Ahsoka sitting around the table with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Padmé. “When Anakin led me into this dreamless sleep ! I thought I was finally rid of him ! ... But I was wrong, he trapped me, and kept me with him !”.

They listened carefully. “Didn't you hear our voices ?” asked her Master.

Ahsoka nodded. “Of course I do ! (Pointing to the babies in her arms) and I even heard the twins's crying ! I wanted so much to wake up, and hug them tightly, but he held me harder and harder every time I was trying !”

“What about Ashla ?” Anakin asked her.

“Obviously he doesn't know that Ashla exists ! I'm already afraid for Caesar so I'm relieved that he doesn't know about her existence ... ”

“This is what I thought I understood indeed ! This is a good thing !”

“Twins descending from the incarnation of Darkness and Light, there is no doubt that they will be very strong in the Force, he would not have let pass such a power slip through his fingers !” Obi-Wan pointed out to them.

She decided to put aside what she had seen in her visions, and for Mortis then she continued as a tear ran down her cheek.   
“He only reminded me of what he had done to me, telling me that we had a child together, and that we loved each other ! That I should not be afraid of the Dark Side, that it was my destiny I couldn't do anything I was too scared !”.

Her Master feeling the distress of his Padawan take her hand and tries to comfort her. “Snips, it's over now, he can't hurt you or your son or daughter, anymore !”.

She nodded. “I know, but now I would never be afraid of him again ! Thanks to you ! Thank you, Masters !”


	31. Past and Future:

A few hours later, Obi-Wan and Rex had left for the Jedi Temple, and Padme was summoned to the Senate urgently. Having no mission at the moment, Anakin stayed at the Apartment with Ahsoka, and the twins.

His Padawan, installed in the living room, had Caesar & Ashla in her arms, to whom she kept smiling, and kissing.

Her Master installed in front of her watched her in silence, a big smile adorned his lips, given all the events that had taken place during this last months, the Jedi Temple Attack, and Caesar & Ashla's birth, he was so happy to see her like that.

Even though he could say that she was happy to have found him, he could still experience conflicting emotions such as confusion, fear, and guilt.

He could not help feeling guilty himself, not having been able to protect her from the one he considered as a father in whom he blindly trusted, it turned out to be a sith scum at the origin of conflicts, having sown death, destruction, and chaos all over the Galaxy, and worse than anything that had hurt his Padawan, his daughter - little sister- physically, and emotionally, it made him so angry just thinking about it.

And the fact that he had the audacity to tell her that she was destined to the Dark Side was false, she was the most altruistic, disinterested, and generous person he knew.

Ahsoka seemed to notice him lost in thoughts, and reached out through the Force, sending him positive waves, and comforting waves.

“Master !” she called him. Seeing that he still did not answer, she decided to try otherwise. “Anakin !” she said to him, and he looked up at her.

“Yes, Snips ! What is it ?” he asks her.

“I can return the question to you !” she tells him.

He forced a smile. “Don't worry about me, I'm fine !” he reassured her.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, it shows it is even blatant, Skyguy ! I know how you feel ! I feel your anger !” she explained to him.

“What makes you say that ?” he asks her.

“I know when it's not going well ! Just as you know when I'm not going well ! I offer you something: you tell me what is wrong, and I will tell you what concerns me !” she suggested to him.

He sighed and finally gave in. “Ahsoka, I am so sorry !

“For what ?”

“For not protecting you, for letting him hurt you ! It was my fault !”

“No, Master ! It was not your fault !”

“I should have paid much more attention to you ! I should never have left you alone with him !”

Ahsoka couldn't get over it, and it was heartbreaking to see him like that. “You couldn't know, Master ! You trusted him !”

He tightened his point of anger at her words. “PRECISELY, I TRUSTED HIM !” the babies start to cry being able to feel their uncle's emotions, their mother rocked them. “Shhhhh ! It's okay, everything is fine, my loves !” and they stopped crying.

Anakin calmed down a bit and looked up at her. “I beg your pardon, Snips !” he said to her.

She thought back to the discussion she had had with her Grand Master about her Master,

**_“I blame myself so much, Anakin is doing badly and it's my fault.”_ **

**“No of course not. Look at me.”** Obi-Wan asks. Faced with her refusal, he gently grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. **“Hey ... what happened to you, what you went through has no name, that cannot be discussed.”**

**_“But it's not his fault. I do not blame him.”_ **

**“He lived it like that. He thinks that ... that if he had been more vigilant. He could have prevented that. So, he is ashamed. He feels guilty. That's why he reacts like that. ”**

_**“You think ?”** _

**“Give himself time.”**

She looked down at her kids, and whispered softly to them. “My loves, Mom is going to see Uncle Ani, okay ! You're wise ! Huh ? I love you !” she said to them, kissing them on the forehead then she put them in their baby basket, and went to sit in front of him. “Master !” she called him. But as he still didn't answer she grabbed his hands gently, he looked up at her, and noticed that she was smiling at him.

“Master, the last thing I want is for you to feel guilty of what he did to me !” she said to him.

“Snips, I ..”

“No, let me finish ...” He nodded. “Listen, I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive ! You have nothing to do with it !” she explained to him.

“So, why do I feel guilty ?” he asks her.

She smiles at him, and tells him. “Because you are my friend ! You thought you could have saved me, and protected me from him ? Right ?”

He nodded at her response, and she continued. “You are not all powerful ! You cannot protect me indefinitely ! At one point or another, you will have to let me go !”

“The later the better ! Huh ? Not now, Snips ! You have your whole life ahead of you to build a future with the twins !” he replied.

“I know, but if anything should happen to me I will be in peace because I know that you, and Padme will take care of Caesar & Ashla, and that they will be happy, and loved with or without me here with our family !”

“No, they will never have to live without you ! I will always do everything to bring you back to them ! They need you !”

“You know as well as I do that tomorrow is uncertain ! But if it ever happens ! Do you promise that you will take good care of them ?”

“Snips ...”

“Promise me !”

“I promise ! If something ever happens to you we will take care of Caesar & Ashla, they will be happy, and loved !”

She smiles at him. “Thank you !” he smiled back.

“How could I blame you when you supported me, and helped me through this nightmare ? I refuse to let this junk scum screwing our lives ! If you feel guilty it is to let him win, and that is out of the question ! The best way to take revenge on him is to destroy everything he worked for: the Clone Wars, rebuild the Galaxy, and most of all be happy !”

“You're right, Snips !”

“You know, I never told you, but I'm proud to be your Padawan ! I'm glad that the twins have an Uncle like you ! They are very lucky !” she said, smiling at him.

Moved by her words, he smiles at her. “It touches me what you tell me, Snips ! Thank you ! I know, you never had to tell me, I am also proud to be your Master ! The twins are very lucky to have you as a mom ! Besides, motherhood suits you well ! You have always been gifted with children !”

She smiles back at him. “Thank you ! Are you feeling better ?” she asks him.

“Yes, thank you, Snips ! ... We had an agreement, you remember: if I told you what was wrong, you told me what was wrong ! And I feel you're particularly worried ! What's wrong ?”

She nodded, and sighed. “I didn't tell you everything, Master ! ... When I was with him in my dream he showed me certain things !”

“What kind of things ?”

“He showed me the future of yours, that of Padmé, the Jedi's, all of our friends ! It was horrible !”

Anakin could feel the terror, and saw her shaking, and tears ran silently down her cheek. “Hey !” he pulled her into a tight hug. “Tell me what he showed you ! You will feel better, afterwards !”

She shook her head. “I don't think so ! Believe me, you don't want to know !”

She begins to panic, and has the impression of suffocation. Anakin noticed it, and tried to calm her down. “Hush ! It's going to be fine ! Breathe, Snips !” he said to her.

After a few minutes breathed in and out, her breathing returned to normal, and looked up at her Master.

“Feeling better ?” she nodded to his response. 

“I think so !”

“Good ! Now, tell me what he showed you !”

“Are you sure you really want to know ?” he nodded at her response, so she took a deep breath, and looked up at him. “The Jedi, and the Separatists lose the Clone Wars ! The Republic and the Jedi die !”

“How ?”

“The Clones all have a chip implanted in their heads which obliges them to comply with Order 66 which orders them to turn against the Jedi who are accused of high treason only some will survive, but many will die, only Obi-Wan, and Yoda survive.

And to top it all, Palpatine proclaims himself Emperor, and gives birth to an Empire from the ashes of the Republic !”

Anakin was shocked by his daughter - little sister - 's revelations. “What about you ? Padmé ? Me ? What's going on with us ?” he asked worriedly.

“When Padmé announced to you that she was pregnant you started having nightmares which were in reality visions which Sidious sent to you to manipulate you in which she would die while giving birth !

And as no one knew about your wedding, let alone the baby ! You tried to ask Master Yoda for help, but given their obsolete, and stupid code saying that attachments lead to the Dark Side, and that in addition you was ordered to spy on the Chancellor, and report to them on each of his actions you turned to the only person you trusted to talk about your fears: Sidious, he told you about some power to save people from death, and he appointed you as his representative at the Jedi Council, they accepted that you sit on it, but they did not grant you the rank of Jedi Master which you had not taken very well !

Because as you know to be granted the rank of Jedi Master you have to raise your own Apprentice to the rank of Jedi Knight !”

“One second, you say that I sit on the Council, but that I do not obtain the rank of Jedi Master ? Why ?”

“Because, I left the Jedi Order !”

“What do you mean ?”

“All the events that took place in this last months were the same: the Jedi Temple Attack, Letta died while she was in the same room as me, I am imprisoned, I run away, the Clones murdered, and everything the rest.

You find me in the tunnels except that instead of trying to end my life this time, I jump on a transponder that descends into the lower levels of Coruscant to prove my innocence.

The Jedi Council send you with Rex, the 501st legion, Master Plo-Koon, and the Wolf-Pack to capture me, and take me back to the Temple.

Asajj Ventress helps me find a warehouse, but I was attacked by a masked figure armed with Ventress's lightsabers, I lost the fight, and I found myself in possession of nano-droids having served for the attack at the Temple, which deduces that I killed Letta Turmond, attack the Jedi Temple, and that I am the mastermind of it, I get knocked out by Wolffe, and you bring me back to the Temple !

Just like the last time, at Tarkin's insistence, and the Senate's, the Jedi do not believe in my innocence, and being accused of sedition against the Republic, I am expelled from the Jedi Order in order to undergo a military trial, you asked Padmé to represent me, and Tarkin representing the other part, he wanted me to get the death penalty, but just before Sidious could say anything you entered the Tribunal with the responsible. And I'm free.

The Jedi Council offer to reinstate me in the Jedi Order, and make me a Jedi Knight, but after all that, I had lost faith in them, and in me, despite your supplications this time, I leave the Jedi Order ! Leaving you behind !”

“I'm glad it ended differently ! But, I'm sorry for what happened to you !”

“Thank you, me too, going back to Sidious you ended up discovering that it was the Sith Lord, and you tell Master Windu who goes to the Senate with several other Jedi Masters to stop him, but he starts fighting with them, and only Master Windu remains.

When he had asked you to wait in the Council chamber you decided to go there, and you saw there, Master Windu holding Sidious who is trying to turn you against him, and the Jedi, and he succeeded, you cut of Master Windu's hand off, and Sidious kills him ... Not wanting to lose Padmé you abandon yourself to him, and his teaching.

He renames you Darth Vader, and orders you to go to the Jedi Temple and to slaughtered them all with the 501st legion, Masters, Knights, Padawan and Younglings ! It was a massacre nobody survives it then he sent it in the Mustafar system to eliminate the Separatists, and thus put an end to the War !

Obi-Wan, and Yoda returned to the Temple in the meantime, and saw the massacre that had occurred ! Yoda sent Obi-Wan to kill Darth Vader while he deals with Sidious ! He fails, and Obi Wan too ! Everyone lose !”

He staggered, stepping back. “Do you mean Darth Vader is me ?” he asks in horror.

She nodded painfully at his response. “But Master you are not Vader you are Anakin Skywalker, my Jedi Master, my brother, and my friend !”

“Thank you, Snips ! How does it end ?”

“Obi-Wan goes to Padmé to find Vader, but she doesn't say anything, and he realizes that she is pregnant she leaves for Mustafar with C-3PO, and Master Kenobi slips inside the shuttle because he knew that she would take him to Vader !

Arrived on Mustafar, Padmé tries to bring Vador on the right side so that they can live in peace away from it all, and raise their child. But he refuses wanting to over through the Emperor, and take his place !

It was at this moment that Obi-Wan decides to make his entrance, and believing that she led him here to kill him ...” her voice began to break, and a tear ran down her cheek. She didn't want to continue, but Anakin needed to know what could have been. “Vader chokes her with the Force, and falls unconscious.

After a fierce fight, Obi-Wan sliced through the remaining Vader's members: his arms, and legs then let him burn, and left to find Padmé, whom he drove to Polis Massa, where she gave birth to twins: a little boy, Luke, and a little girl, Leia, before dying, telling Obi-Wan that there is still good in Vader.

The twins are separated being too powerful in the Force they had to be hidden from the Emperor, Leia is adopted by Breha and Bail Organa on Alderaan, and Luke is taken to Tatooine to be raised there by his uncle and aunt under Obi Wan's protection !”

“And Vader is dead ?”

She shook her head. “No, he recovers it from Mustafar barely alive, and locked him in cybernetic armor in order to survive ! ... He would have destroyed your life, Master !”

“What about you, and the twins ?” he asks her.

“Torn from me, and corrupted on the Dark Side, formed by Vader himself ! ... I searched for him for years in vain, I ended up joining the Rebellion, in the hope of finding it, under the name of "Fulcrum" ! I face Vader on Malachor, but I don't survive it ! And my son's fate, uncertain !” she finished explaining to him in a broken voice.

“What about Ashla ?”

“Rex having helped me escape Order 66, and since I couldn't keep her with me, I leave her with him so that he can raise her ! ... It tear my heart apart, but it was the only way to keep her safe ! I had to hide her existence from the Emperor no matter what it cost !”

Anakin is in shock of what could have been he looked at his - daughter - little sister who was crying in silence. “I will never hurt you, Snips ! I swear to you ! Never doubt it, I will give my life to protect you, Ahsoka !” he assured her.

“I know ! But Vader didn't seem to think like you, he hated me, and blamed me for having abandoned him by leaving the Order, so he took revenge by condemning my son to a life of suffering, and Darkness !” she said to him.

Anakin hated himself for what he could have done, the idea of trying to kill Obi-Wan, hurting Padme, and hurting Ahsoka, his - daughter - little sister made him sick. Taking her hand he smiles at her. “I can never hate you, you sometimes made me crazy during your training, but I don't regret anything ! I love you, Ahsoka !” he assured her.

She looked up at him, and smiled at him. “I know ! Are you okay ?”

He nodded. “I can't believe what could have been ! What I could have done ! Thank you for telling me all about it ! It couldn't have been easy for you !”

“No, I'm fine ! I'm just glad it never will !”

“Me too, you've told me that Sidious showed you what happened on Mortis ?” She nodded painfully at his response. “But what exactly did he show you ?”

She bit her lip, so as not to cry. “That I went over to the Dark Side, and attacked you, and Master Obi-Wan too ! He said that you had killed me, and that you were about to leave when the Daughter brought me back !” Hundreds of tears flowed before they could stop them then she looked up at her Master. “I'm sorry ! I ... I tried to kill you Master ! Why didn't you kill me ?”

He ignored her question. “And did you believe it ?” he asked.

“That you had killed me, and you were ready to abandon me ?” He nodded to her response. “No, but I know you well enough to know that you are always doing what you have to do !”

“Yes, but I couldn't bring myself to do it ! Ending your life was simply out of the question ! And you did not turn to the Dark Side it wasn't your fault !”

“What do you mean ?”

“The Son kidnapped you after I refused to join him, he knew that I would not leave without you ! ... With Obi Wan we started chasing you, but we lost you, and we crashed !

I don't know exactly what he did to you when you were his prisoner, but I noticed a bite on one of your wrists ! And that inoculated you on the Dark Side.” Ahsoka looked down, and saw the bite. “When I found you, Snips, you were not in your normal state of mind, and you had changed physically: yellow eyes filled with hatred, your lekku were cracked, your veins, and your orange skin were darkened, but especially your Force signature was different: dark, twisted and cold, we fought, and Obi-Wan joined us.

We were interrupted by the Father, the Son who tried to kill his father, and the Daughter ! ... Obi-Wan threw me a dagger entrusted by the Daughter to control or kill her brother, but you intervened, and gave it to the Son then he ... killed you ! ... You were just dead, Snips ! Your presence had disappeared in the Force !”

“What happened next ?”

“I think it's better if you see by yourself ?” She nodded, and he put his hands on either side of her face, closing his eyes focusing, so that Ahsoka could access his memories.

\----

On Mortis, the Son is attacking his Father with lightning flashes. **“Anakin, Now !”** Obi Wan said, throwing the dagger at him.

Before Anakin could have it, Ahsoka still under the Son's influence, intervened to intercept it, and surrendered to him.

 **“Everything has transpired exactly as I planned.”** he congratulated himself.

The Father noticing the Dagger held by Ahsoka turned to his daughter. **“You showed them the Altar ?”** he asks her.

Obi Wan helped the Daughter stand, and looked up at him. _**“I am sorry, Father. I didn't know how else to stop him !”**_ she replied.

The Son reaches out to the Young Padawan. **“Give it to me, Child !”** he asks her.

Ahsoka turned her head slightly to look at her Master an evil smile adorned her brown lips. **“Ahsoka, No !”** he begged her.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment but ended up handing it to the Son. **“Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end !”** he said to her, before putting two fingers on her forehead which made her collapse, inanimate, on the ground dropping her lightsaber, and her Force signature disappeared presence from the Force as well as her bond with her Master brutally breaking the connection by her death.

Anakin, saw her fall helplessly to the ground. **“NOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!”** he yelled, stepping towards the Son, mad with rage, and pain, but he was push away by the Force.

**“The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself. Now, Father, you will die !”** he said to him, raising the blade preparing to stab him.

The Daughter detached herself from Obi-Wan's hold, and ran towards her Father, interposing **“No. Father !”** she took the fatal blow collapsing in the Father's arms.

 **“WHY ?”** yelled the Son, transforming into a creature, flew away in pain.

Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed towards Ahsoka still lifeless on the ground. Her Master knelt by her side turned her over and saw that she was gone, her once blue eyes were now colorless and lifeless white.

The Father removing the Dagger from the back of his Daughter. **“My daughter, what have I done ?”** he asks her in a broken voice.

The dying Daughter grabbed his hand. **_“Do not hate him Father ! It is his Nature !”_** she reminded him.

**“No. All is lost, the Balance has been broken ! ... I thought that by bringing you here ! I would ... but I have destroyed everything !”**

Anakin still on the ground with his Padawan made a gesture to touch her face, but could not resolve it instead he looked up at him. **“Can you help her ?** ” he asks him.

The Father shaking his head, his eyes still fixed on the silhouette of his dying daughter. **“There is no light. The evil has been unleashed, and the dark side shall consume her.”** he explained to him.

Anakin still looking at his Padawan refused this reality. **“NO ! YOU MUST SAVE HER !”** he implored him in a broken voice.

The Father looked up at him. **“I cannot undo what is done ! ...”** and looked away closing my eyes. **“There is no hope !”**

 **“YES, THERE IS ! THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE !”** Anakin insisted.

The Daughter feeling Anakin's pain, and grief to have lost his - daughter - little sister, raised a hand to caress his Father's cheek which caught his attention, and opened his eyes she pointed to the lifeless silhouette of the Chosen One's Padawan, he looked up in her direction then lowered his eyes to his Daughter understanding what she wanted to do.

He put her on the floor and stood up, motioning for Anakin to get up and kneel in between.

Guided by the Father, Anakin touched the forehead of the Daughter. **“Then let my daughter's last act !”** Then Ahsoka's forehead. **“be to breathe life into your friend !”** he said to him.

He felt a conduit of purity pass through him, Anakin's eyes, and the Daughter's body, and Ahsoka's start to shine with a blinding Light lifting them slightly from the ground.

Once the Light dimmed, Anakin collapsed from exhaustion on his knees, releasing them. The Daughter collapsed on the ground, inanimate, and the Jedi Knight looked towards Ahsoka noticed that it had not worked. He looked away disappointed, and annihilated to have lost her.

Then she began to cough, and breathe, then straightened up, Anakin, relieved, and happy that she was alive, take her in his arms, but she does not react. **“Hey, Snips.”** he tells her releasing her from his embrace.

She looked up at him. _**“What ... what's going on ?”** _she asks them not understanding what is happening, turning to Obi-Wan who does not say a word, after exchanging a look with Anakin, he smiles warmly at her.

**“Uh ... Not much, It's good to see you !”** said her Master, then helped her to her feet, and Obi-Wan handed her, her lightsaber which he had picked up which she attached to her belt.

\----

Anakin opened his eyes, and freed Ahsoka from his grip which had tears in her eyes from what she had just seen. He raised a hand to her face to wipe them away.

“This is the first time I've done this ! Are you okay ?” he asks her.

She looked up nodding. “I don't know ! It's so ...”

“I know !”

“Sidious had indeed lied to me, he said that you had killed me, and given up ! But you did the opposite, you saved me !”

“There was only one way for me to leave Mortis, and it was with you by my side, Snips !”

“Why didn't you tell me ?”

“You didn't remember anything ... I thought it was better like that ! I didn't want you to lose trust in yourself or your abilities because you had been corrupt, and almost killed ! I'm sorry, I thought I would do this which was best for you !”

“I understand your over protection at the Citadel better, although, I would have liked it to be you who told me rather than him !”

“I'm sorry, Snips ! Maybe, I was wrong not to have told you ? But for me the only thing that mattered was that you were alive !”

“I understand that you were afraid ! Thank you !" she said to him with a smile that returned him. "You're welcome ! he replied. And she looked away, and saw her lost in thoughts. “Ahsoka, I feel you worried ! What is it ?” he asked.

She looked up at him. “It's just that after all that happened on Mortis you think I could hold the Daughter's power ? Does that mean it's my turn to establish light Balance ?” she asked him.

“I don't know ! It is possible that when the Daughter brought you back she was able to transfer them to you ! It is possible that she lives in you, but to maintain the Balance I don't know, because it would also be necessary a Son to maintain the Obscure Balance ! One cannot exist without the other !” he replied.

\----

The twins started crying to get their mom's attention, so she got up, and went to see them, sitting on the edge of the couch and leaning over them and whispered to them. “Shhhhh ! It's okay, mom is here ! Shall we go see Uncle Ani ? Huh ? Do you agree ?” the babies smile at her in response. She takes them in her arms and goes to sit down again in front of her Master who smiles at her.

“Do you want to take Caesar ?” she asked him. He nodded at her response stretched out his arms. “Go see Uncle Ani, my love !” she whispered to him.

Anakin watched the infant in his arms who made him smile which made him smile. “So, how are you ?” he asks rhetorically.

Ahsoka smiled when he saw him so comfortable with his nephew. “They like you !” she said to him.

“You think ?”

She rolled her eyes, and addressed her son and daughter in her arms. “Huh ! My loves ! You love Uncle Ani ! You have lots of Uncles, and Aunts who love you, so much ! There are Uncle Rex, Ben, Jesse, Kix, Fives all 501st who are my friends, and those from Uncle Ani, and then you have Aunt Padme, and Satine too ! I will do everything to live up to your expectations ! I love you both !”

“You know the only thing they need, Snips is your love ! A mother's love is everything for a child !”

“You seem to be talking about experience ?”

“Yes, I grew up with my mother until I was 9 then I was discovered on Tatooine, and taken to Coruscant ! Where I started my training under Obi-Wan's teachings !”

“What about your father ?”

“I do not have any !”

“What do you mean ?”

“It seems that I was conceived by the Midichloriens themselves by the Force !”

“Snips, I also saw some things in your mind during the connection, I didn't know it worked both ways !”

“What did you see ?”

“An adorable little Togruta girl with orange skin with blue eyes, terrified hidden in a dark place !” She said nothing, but her silence spoke volumes. “You've been through a trauma, haven't you ? Something you can never forget ?” he asked.

“What makes you say that ?”

“What you said to Caesar & Ashla, that you didn't have a mother, so you didn't know how to be one for them ! That little girl I saw ... It was you, right ?”

She closed her eyes, nodded painfully. Hearing voices in her head: _**“Mom !”**_  
 _ **“Ahsoka, hide ! Whatever happens, promise me to stay hidden and make no noise ! I love you !”**_  
Then screams, blasts from blasters and then nothing. **“Ko to yah ! Little'Soka, I'm Master Plo-Koon !”**  
_**“Hush, Now don't be scared [...] ”**_

“I was about three years old, what we believe to be a bounty hunter landed on Shili pretending to be a Jedi who had come to take Force-Sensitives Younglings ! But it turned out that it was a slaver !

He asked the villagers who told them that I was the only one, he came for me, my mother told me to find a hiding place, and not to make any noise !” bit her lip, so as not to cry. “From where I was hidden, I saw everything, I heard screams, and blaster blows then my mother's body collapsed on the ground full of blood.”

Tears ran down her cheeks in silence. “He searched the whole house, but didn't found me, I waited a bit then I went out to see my mother, I did not understand what was going on ... I stayed there with my mother's body cried for hours.

I kept telling myself that it was my fault if she died because she loved me, and wanted to protect me then I hear the door open again, and I go into hiding thinking he was back !”

“But it wasn't him ?” She shook her head. “No, it was Master Plo-Koon who found me, and took me to the Temple where I lived !”

“Hey !” he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. “It wasn't your fault ! I'm sorry for what you went through, Snips ! It's horrible for a three years old girl !”

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and looked up at him, forcing a smile. “It was a long time ago, I have very few memories of her !”

“Maybe, but it will always be part of you ! You can't get rid of your past as easily, you have to learn to live with it ! I ended up getting there, and you will get there, too !”

“You seem to know what you're talking about ! You yourself have a heavy past, don't you ?”

“What makes you say that ?”

“Your attachment problem, you are terrified of losing the people you loved, you cannot let go ! And your dedication to others ! We are Jedi, but you always have the feeling of not being able to get to the end of things ! Not being able to do more !”

He knew that at some point she was going to ask him questions about his past.

He closed his eyes, and nodded painfully. “I didn't tell you everything: when I lived on Tatooine, my mother, and I were slaves !” he confessed to her.

She thought back to their mission on Kiros when the Togruta settlers had been kidnapped by slavers. She remembered her Master's anger and hatred.

\----

**“ZYGERRIAN SCUM ! I'LL HANDLE THAT SLAVER !”**

**“Anakin, he asked for me ! I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists !”** Obi-Wan ordered him. Obi-Wan ordered him.

**“Fine … I have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary bio-scan !”** he replied frustrated, leaving with R2 to contact him.

 _ **“Why is he so upset ?”**_ she asked him.

**“Anakin, has never talked about his past, has he ?”**

_**“Only to tell me he won't talk about it !”** _

**“As a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt clans !”**

_**“Oh ... And these Zygerrians, they're slavers !”** _

**“Anakin has struggled to put his past behind him !”**

_**“Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him.”** _

**“Yes, make sure you do, Ahsoka !”**

\----  
  
He saw her lost in thoughts. “You don't seem surprised ?” he asks her out of her thoughts.

“I am not ! I knew it !”

“How did you know that ? I never told you about it !”

“Do you remember this mission to Kiros with the enslaved Togruta ?” He nodded in response. “I didn't understand why it upset you so much ! I could feel your anger, and your hatred, so Obi-Wan told me !”

“Why didn't you say anything ?”

“I wanted to leave it up to you to tell me about it or not ! I said to myself you would tell me when you felt ready !”

“Thank you, Snips ! I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, but it was difficult for me to talk about it !”

“Don't worry, I understand how you feel !”

“Really ?”

She nodded in response. “You know, I never felt at home there ! I scared people ! I heard the villagers say that they pitied my mother because I was a "demon child" with strange powers ! They had never seen anything like it !”

Anakin, shocked, and angry at what he said, took her hand as a comfort that couldn't do much because he was holding his nephew. “Oh, … Snips, I'm sorry for what you went through ! It's horrible to think that about you !”

“I remember that once my mother cried, and when I asked her why she told me it was because I was different, that I had strange powers, and that it scared them, but she always told me that I shouldn't listen to others, and be myself no matter what !”

“And your father ?”

“It was like it didn't exist ! But my mother used to say that I was a miracle, a little angel from the stars !”

“As if he didn't exist ? From the stars ?” he thought. “Was your mother Force-Sensitive ?” She shook her head in response.

“Why ?” she asks him. “I'm just trying to figure out how you can be Force sensitive when she wasn't ! Do you think your father could be a Jedi ? Or a very powerful Force user ?”

She shrugged. “I don't know ! Maybe ... Do you think Sidious knows something we don't know ?”

“I don't know, but as I told you, nothing ever happens by chance: it's the Force that wanted you to be by my side ! And it always brings us together, and pushes us one towards the other ! Since Mortis, I feel that our bond is only growing, and until now I didn't know why !”

“And now you know ?” He nodded in response. “I think so !”

“Why ?”

“You've said that your mom said you were a miracle from the stars, have you ? She nodded. “So, this is just a way of speaking ?”

“Maybe, but if you didn't know your father it might be because you just don't have one !”

Her eyes widened in confusion. “What do you mean ? You mean we could ?”

“Yes, we could be related !”

“But it's not possible, we're not even of the same species ! You're the Chosen One ! I'm not !”

“I know it but ...”

“But what ?”

“You know that I have always had a problem with Darkness, and that I tend to get carried away by letting my emotions take over ?” She nodded in response. “What if the Force knew I would need help to fulfill the Prophecy ?”

“I am not following you ! What Prophecy ?”

“You don't know her ?” She shook her head in response. “Well ... It is said that the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force with the help of a guardian who will protect him from Darkness ! You remember on Mortis when the Father had ordered his children to kill you, and Obi-Wan thus forcing me to make a choice ?” She nodded. “The Father said that only the Chosen One could control his two children simultaneously, and he wanted me to stay to maintain the Balance in his place, but I refused, and shortly after the Son took you away !”

“What does this have to do with me ?”

“For a very long time, I believed that the Guardian was Obi-Wan, my teacher supposed to protect me from Darkness with his teachings ! And then everything changed !”

“What changed ?”

“You. Since you came in my life ! I feel protected from Darkness ! I thought as long as you were by my side, I could face anything ! You keep me anchored in the Light ! It's you, ... You are the Guardian, Ahsoka !” 

“So you mean we ...”

“That we are related ! That is why we felt so close much more than a Master and his Apprentice, but much more like a brother, and a sister ! This is why the Force brought us together: the Chosen One and his Guardian waiting to fulfill the Prophecy when the time comes !”

Ahsoka said nothing, stunned because she had just heard. “So, you mean I came from the Force, and so we are brother and sister ?”

He nodded in response and smiled at her. “You're okay ?” he asks her.

“Yes, it's just that I'm having trouble realizing ! But at the same time ...”

“It makes sense !” he finished.

“Yes. But why didn't we realize it before ?”

“Because the Force knew that if the Jedi discovered our brotherly bond they would have separated us !”

“You are right ! Do you think Sidious knew this ?”

“I'm sure of it ! He understood before everyone else ! That's why he absolutely wanted to separate us because he knew what we really were !”

“I can't believe it ! Even if, I have always considered you as a older brother, I never imagined that it was the truth !”

He pulled her into an embrace with Caesar in his arms being careful not to crush him, and Ashla in those of his - daughter - little sister, brotherly and warm. “Me neither, but that doesn't change anything at all between us ! You are my little sister, Snips and I love you !” he said to her.

She smiles at him. “I love you too, Skyguy !” he smiled at her statement and then released her.

He looked down at his nephew in his arms, and his niece in her mother's arms thinking about the Family he wanted to have with Padme, and the end of this devastating, and destructive conflict.

  
“At what do you think about ?” she asks him.

“At the end of the war, and a new era ! The Jedi Code having been modified !” He looked up at her. “I couldn't be happier or more grateful to you for that !” he said to her.

“For what ? I didn't do anything !”

“On the contrary, you supported us with Padmé, and with Obi-Wan you kept our secret ! And that matters to me, Snips ! I'm sorry I took so long to tell you ! I assure you that I had faith in you it's just that ...” She raised her hand to interrupt him.

“I know, I understand ! I don't hold it against you ! You don't have to, I will never do anything that could compromise you ! I couldn't do that ! It would have hurt you too much ! You deserve to be happy, and if that meant breaking the Code, and well so be it ! I thought what I said yesterday: my Family is all of you !”

“I know, thank you, Snips ! You …” pointing to the twins in their arms “and them are part of our Family too, and you will always be at home here ! As long as you want !” He smiles at her, and she smiles back at him looking at her brother and her twins.


End file.
